


Нити

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anti-Hero, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Allison Argent, Minor Scott McCall, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Theo is a Little Shit, allison is alive, biromantic Stiles Stilinski, ficbook you too, implied - Freeform, other characters are here but they are secondary, pls add secondary characters/ships, season 5 rewrite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Стайлз видел, что что-то не так в Бикон-Хиллз, но ему постоянно не хватало деталей, чтобы сложить этот пазл. А потом в город вернулся Тео Райкен, и всё стало ещё хуже.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на волчанка биг бэнг на дайри: http://twbbtemp.diary.ru/  
> Рисовала арты в этом году, как и в прошлом, чудесная ctrlkun! https://twitter.com/ctrlkun  
> Баннер:  
> Арт 1: https://i.imgur.com/6FdGnYz.png  
> Арт 2: https://i.imgur.com/loKG01y.png  
> Арт 3: https://i.imgur.com/J2EMWsw.png  
> и да, это вроде как должно было быть стео, но что-то у меня по жизни не так. Зато третий арт по отп

Красные нити, фотографии, газетные вырезки, распечатки, исписанные листы бумаги. Обычно подростки вешали на стены плакаты с любимыми группами, совместные фотографии с друзьями, или стикеры с напоминаниями, но только не Стайлз. Его комната больше походила на кабинет детектива.

«Ты словно бы одержим,» — смеялся папа, но они оба знали, что в этой фразе доля шутки слишком мала.

Они вернулись в Бикон-Хиллз всего лишь два года назад, когда из-за вскрывшихся фактов по делу о пожаре в доме Хейлов предыдущего шерифа сместили с должности. Им даже удалось выкупить их старый дом, который они продали после смерти мамы.

Конечно, предыдущие хозяева успели провести ремонт и значительно изменить интерьер, но Стайлз не жаловался. После тесной квартиры Лос-Анджелеса, иметь свою комнату казалось чуть ли не манной небесной. Особенно ту, в которой можно было наглядно развесить материалы расследования, зашедшего в тупик.

Слишком много красных нитей. Слишком много того, что он не знал о произошедшем. Нити объединяло одно: Скотт Маккол, Эллисон Арджент, Лидия Мартин, Джексон Уиттмор, Айзек Лейхи и Лиам Данбар. Так или иначе, шайка Маккола постоянно фигурировала во всех делах. Раньше с ними были Эрика Рейес, Вернон Бойд и, как ни странно, Дерек и Кора Хейл, однако первые двое умерли, а последние переехали. И в дополнении ко всему, ещё одной красной нитью повисло исчезновение Питера Хейла.

Более того, было множество странных событий из куда более глубокого прошлого, которые казались Стайлзу слишком странными, чтобы их упускать из виду: пожар Хейлов, всё происходящее в доме Эйкена, от странных слухов про эксперименты над людьми ещё со времён второй мировой, до недавнего скандала с нарушением врачебной этики, начиная с доктора Валака лет десять назад, и заканчивая совсем недавними увольнениями некоторых врачей и санитаров. Основание города вызывало много вопросов, как и непонятные тела и исчезновения. Чёрт, иногда Бикон-Хиллз казался городом из страшилок, в котором происходит что-то страшное.

Стайлз не собирался сюда возвращаться. Увольнение папы задело его куда больше, чем самого папу, что казалось даже забавным теперь, спустя почти десять лет. Он всегда хотел уехать учиться как можно дальше, а после жизни в большом городе только убедился в своём намерении. Может, папа понимал, что он рано или поздно съедет, и потому согласился переехать обратно — маленький город и много знакомых, своё сообщество.

Где-то в интернете Стайлз даже находил статью на эту тему. Люди, переехав из маленьких населённых пунктов в большие города, не всегда могут найти себя в них, так как вокруг слишком много людей и событий, по сравнению с прошлым, связи кажутся более поверхностными и так далее. А может это в нём говорило понимание, что через очень малый срок он останется один на долгое время.

И, кажется, этот поезд мысли шёл в крайне депрессивную сторону. Папа не настолько старый, у него всё ещё росли волосы и даже седину почти незаметно! Он не пропадёт! Наверное. Он всё ещё носил обручальное кольцо. Всё же, они с мамой очень сильно любили друг-друга, и такая потеря не могла не повлиять на его жизнь. Просто пережить её тоже невозможно. Стайлз покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли.

 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6FdGnYz.png)

Время близилось к полуночи, а это значило, что Стайлзу стоило перестать гипнотизировать стены — всё равно ничего нового магическим образом не появится, а экзистенциальный кризис явно получал больше шансов его догнать — и поехать уже в школу. По пути он должен был перехватить Кейтлин, Даниэль и Харли. Они все состояли в драмкружке, к тому же так поздно ночью сложно поймать транспорт, поэтому Стайлз предложил их подвезти.

Папа был на работе, как всегда, так что Стайлз не особо таился. Он, конечно, мог спокойно выйти из дома в такое позднее время, тем более что папа знал, куда и зачем он ехал, но будить его лишний раз не хотелось. В последнее время в Бикон-Хиллз было всё спокойно, но казалось, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. Стайлз поёжился от холода, встал с кровати и застегнул клетчатую рубашку, которую до этого просто накинул на плечи поверх чёрной футболки. Он взял ключи и телефон с письменного стола и пошёл на выход, не забыв выключить перед уходом свет.

Снаружи сверкнула молния, выделив его собственный силуэт в темном коридоре как в дешевых ужастиках. Стайлз не особо удивился бы, окажись за ним кто-то ещё. Молния оповещала о приближающемся дожде, но Стайлз не собирался проводить много времени на улице. Несколько капель он переживёт.

 

Они были среди первых, и как раз теми, кто убирали книги с полок, на которых все в классе оставляли инициалы. Это старая школьная традиция выпускников, и они собирались её соблюсти. Говорили обо всём и ни о чём, как это всегда и бывало. Новый фильм, новый комикс, новый альбом, о чем то старом и только сейчас обнаруженном, обсуждение плана разных театральных постановок и может быть каких школьных событий. Обычное ни о чём, которое, по сути, должно было быть центром его жизни. Он поддерживал школьную внеклассную активность как мог, чтобы папа ничего не говорил про «фоновое» расследование происходящего в Бикон-Хиллз.

Все решили прокомментировать то, что чёлка Стайлза не поднята гелем, а просто лежала относительно естественно. Да-да, он решил отказаться от всей этой продукции и походить так, может быть, даже отрастить волосы.

В этом году их ждало препятствие при входе — после ремонта в библиотеку поставили железную дверь, которая открывалась ключ-картой. Благо, их выдали ещё за неделю до начала учебного года.

Как оказалось в новой системе, как всегда в этой стране, был небольшой глюк — даже после того, как дверь случайно закрылась, она не запиралась. И такое случилось только после карточек Стайлза и Кейтлин, хотя они долго экспериментировали, и смотрели, чьи сработают, а чьи нет.

У пары ребят дверь вообще не отреагировала на карточки. Видимо, это был равноценный обмен — если Стайлз и Кейтлин давали перманентное открытие двери, то этим двоим туда было не попасть. За этим развлечением они провели несколько десятков минут, а затем ушли обратно в библиотеку, подперев дверь стулом.

— Что-то Киры не видно, не знаешь, где она? — спросила Кейтлин, когда они сидели на столах друг напротив друга и спорили, какую тему стоило вынести на голосование для оформления летних танцев.

— Честно, понятия не имею, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Она сегодня, вроде как, должна была вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз, но телефон не доступен. Может за городом буря хуже, чем здесь.

— Стайлз? — окликнул его незнакомый голос.

Кейтлин обернулась раньше и приподняла брови. Видимо, кто бы его ни окликнул, он был привлекательным. Стайлз тоже посмотрел и, да, парень был красив. Чем-то смутно знакомый, но при этом словно чужой. И что-то с ним было не так, как и с шайкой Маккола. Была у Стайлза чуйка на это. Пока что она его не подводила.

— Привет, чувак, что-то надо? — спросил Стайлз с улыбкой, даже не настолько натянутой, как ему показалось.

— Да нет, просто ты так изменился с третьего класса, я тебя почти не узнал, — сказал парень и подошёл ближе. Он оперся на стол и улыбнулся. — Я Тео, Тео Райкен, мы с тобой вместе играли в малой лиге, пока ты не переехал.

— Оу, — только и сказал Стайлз, смутно вспоминая Тео.

Кажется, у него была ещё старшая сестра, а ещё трудности с дыханием. Ещё один астматик, у которого из ниоткуда взялось как-то слишком много уверенности в себе. Будто совсем другой человек, но Стайлз не мог понять что именно было не так. Конечно, годы могли изменить человека так сильно, жизнь в другом городе, переезд там, школа другая, но что-то всё равно казалось неправильным. В чертах лица угадывался Тео, с которым они учились вместе, но на этом всё.

— Да, давно не виделись, Тео, — Стайлз кивнул, надеясь, что все его мысли не отразились на лице. — Что, решил на выпускной год вернуться в родные края?

— Вроде того, — Тео рассмеялся, изобразив смущение. Он хороший актёр, но лишь на уровне их драмкружка, куда, возможно, Кейтлин попробует его затащить. Парней там не хватало. — И я рад, что мы с тобой будем в одном классе. Хоть кто-то знакомый. Мы с семьёй вот буквально только что переехали.

— О, тогда с возвращением в Бикон-Хиллз, город, где случаи жестоких смертей от несчастных случаев происходят в три раза чаще, чем где-либо ещё по штату Калифорния, — без тени улыбки сказал Стайлз. После случившегося в последние полтора года, казалось удивительным, что никто не уехал из Бикон-Хиллз как можно быстрее.

Тео на это лишь улыбнулся, будто это было шуткой. Но Стайлз любил статистику. Он поймал на себе взгляд Кейтлин. Да, точно хочет такой экспонат в драмкружок.

— Ну, раз ты у нас новичок, то давай познакомлю тебя с одной из самых классных девушек всего этого захолустья. Это, разумеется, Кейтлин. Та сразу просияла, когда о ней упомянули. Да, Тео ей определённо приглянулся.

— Рад знакомству, — сдержанно кивнул Тео. — Если вы не против, я вас оставлю. Не уверен, что запер машину.

И он сразу же ушёл. Стайлз заметил, что Джексон и Лидия, которые до этого мило беседовали между книжных полок, тоже куда-то ушли.

— Вау, похоже, этот парень играет всего в одни ворота, и они даже не мои, — выдохнула Кейтлин.

— Ну не всем же быть настолько восхитительными игроками на две команды, как мы, — Стайлз усмехнулся и повернулся обратно к Кейтлин.

— Ты вообще почти всё время сидишь на лавке запасных, потому что тебе не интересно играть, — громко сказала Даниэль в своей привычной манере. Она и Харли остановились возле столов. — Что это вообще за красавчик был?

— Тео Райкен. И он запал на Стайлза, — рассмеялась Кейтлин.

— Ничего он на меня не запал, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Раньше мы с ним были знакомы, вот он со мной и заговорил.

— Ну да, ну да, — протянула Харли и села рядом с Кейтлин. — В любом случае, что на счёт летних танцев?

— Мы подумали, что можно взять за основу морскую тематику, — кивнула Кейтлин, удивительно легко переключаясь на другую тему. — По крайней мере, мы за это будем выступать.

Так разговор вернулся в привычное русло, хотя Стайлзу было сложно выкинуть из мыслей Тео и его странное поведение.

 

По пути к джипу, когда все одноклассники расписались на полках и книги вернулись на место, Стайлз заметил Тео, разговаривающего с кем-то на парковке. С одной стороны, можно было порадоваться, что тот нашёл себе друзей. С другой, Стайлз заметил с кем именно он разговаривал.

Маккол. Ну конечно. Скотт даже положил руку на плечо Тео и о чём-то радостно говорил.

— Ты чего застрял? — спросила приехавшая всего несколько минут назад Кира. Остальные девушки уже спрятались от дождя в джипе.

— Не, ничего, — сказал Стайлз и дошёл до машины.

Через час, когда развёз всех друзей по домам, вернулся домой, принял душ и переоделся в пижаму, он встал возле стены. Немного подумав, Стайлз взял листок, и, написав на нём «Тео Райкен», прикрепил на стену, затем взял красную нить и протянул её от Тео к шайке Скотта.

Что-то здесь было не так.

 

В следующие несколько недель Стайлз почти не думал о Тео. Он был на границе его сознания, но никогда особо не занимал его. Как минимум потому что его втянули в организацию и проведение летних танцев, а потом драмкружок стал строить какие-то наполеоновские планы, потому что многие в этом году выпускались.

Им хотелось сделать огромное шоу, может быть, попасть даже на какое-нибудь соревнование и получить грант, и хотел Стайлз того или нет, но они собирались взять его с собой. Может даже вытащить на сцену, ну заставить работать за сценой уж точно.

Интереса ради, Стайлз нашёл всё, что мог, о семье Тео. Тара, именно так звали старшую сестру, умерла буквально через год, после того, как Стайлз с папой переехали. После этого Райкены спешно покинули город, и о них долгое время никто не слышал. Провести проверку данных в участке было проблематично, поэтому выкручиваться нужно было другими возможными способами.

Он пробрался к личным делам учеников. Это оказалось почти преступно легко, ему даже не понадобилась помощь Киры или Кейтлин. Сначала он пытался найти что-то в деле самого Тео, но там не было ничего необычного. Всё настолько нормально и скучно, что можно было сказать, что досье Тео было тщательно вылизано. Согласно досье, у него были средние оценки и нормальные характеристики. Вообще ничего интересного. Однако, Стайлз скопировал оттуда заявление о зачислении в школу, подписанное его отцом, Джонатаном Райкеном. И ещё записал дату, когда Тео перевёлся в другую школу восемь лет назад, чтобы посмотреть, может Райкены оставили какие следы.

Забраться в архивы участка шерифа оказалось ещё проще, он даже не скрывался. Зашёл к папе на несколько минут и потом спустился в подвал. Он помогал с ревизией архива несколько месяцев назад, так что помнил где что лежало. Нашёл нужную дату опираясь на время перевода Тео. К счастью, нашёлся талон на штраф за превышение скорости, подписанный Джонатаном Райкеном, когда они буквально бежали из города после смерти Тары. И его тоже скопировал.

Сравнение показало, что эти заявления подписаны разными людьми. Не было ничего, чтобы сравнить Тео из третьего класса и Тео нынешнего, но в том, что его отец был не тем, за кого себя выдавал, сомневаться не приходилось. Это тупик, с которым Стайлз не знал, что делать.

Папа посоветовал подождать и понаблюдать.

В остальном, если бы у них с Тео не было общих уроков, то они даже не общались бы. Разговор всегда начинал Тео и Стайлз отвечал как мог, пытаясь быть дружелюбным. Но выходило с трудом, особенно с учётом шуточек от Кейтлин и Харли, от Даниэль, словно бы она не верила происходящему и ободряющей улыбки Киры, от которой становилось ещё более неловко.

Нет, Тео точно не заигрывал с ним ведь в основном они говорили про видеоигры и видео с ютуба. Это точно самая худшая тема для разговора с предметом романтического интереса.

По крайней мере именно это ему всегда говорила Кейтлин после их единственной неудачной попытки начать хоть что-то на рейве в прошлом году. Тогда они попробовали ради интереса, но всего лишь за месяц до этого убили Эмили и Хизер перед тем, как они смогли заняться сексом. Романтические отношения не сложились, зато зародилась дружба.

Тем более, когда Тео общался с кем-то кроме Стайлза и его друзей, он ошивался со Скоттом и его шайкой. А в границах Бикон-Хиллз это точно означало, что он в чём-то замешан.

В общем, Стайлз просто продолжал жить и не волноваться. Хотя, кого он обманывал? Чтобы Стайлз сидел в сторонке, когда то-то явно затевалось и как-то выросло количество заявлений о пропаже людей, в основном подростков? Да ни в жизнь. Ему было любопытно и он утолит это любопытство, потому что «любопытство сгубило кошку, а удовлетворение оживило». Стайлз по возможности находился на станции шерифа, чтобы узнать хоть что-то.

Он сидел возле Пэрриша, пока тот разбирал документы. У него тоже было своё место на стене зацепок Стайлза. В первую очередь из-за того странного списка, который принтер тренера Финстока распечатал сам по себе этой зимой. Некоторые имена людей были вычеркнуты из списка и, после небольших поисков, выяснилось, что эти люди мертвы.

К тому же, Пэрриш был забавным и не вёл себя со Стайлзом так, словно он всё ещё малый ребёнок. Многие в участке его именно таким и помнили. А Стайлз сильно отличался от того восьмилетнего пацана, которым покинул город. Как минимум, у него появился городской акцент, несколько привычек, от которых было сложно отучиться (общественный транспорт, его нехватка в Бикон-Хиллз после чуть ли не жизни в метро значительно ударила по Стайлзу) а ещё пара-тройка трофеев за соревнования по стрельбе. Почему-то людям всё ещё трудно поверить в то, что сын шерифа умеет пользоваться огнестрелом.

Отец был занят чем-то серьёзным, так что Стайлз не мог ждать у него в кабинете. Он говорил с прокурором Дарквудом. И хотя Стайлзу было интересно о чём именно, с его нынешней навязчивой идеей о связи всего в городе с шайкой Маккола это слабо соотносилось.

Дверь в участок открылась, мистер Стюарт, адвокат, шёл следом за помощницей Кларк к камерам. Стайлз отвлёкся от своей домашки и взглянул на проходящего адвоката. Их взгляды встретились и тот кивнул в знак приветствия.

Стайлз знал всех адвокатов, прокуроров и судей в Бикон-Хиллз. Вообще всех, кто связан с законом. И многих, кто работал в администрации. В Лос-Анджелесе поддерживать контакт со всеми не получалось, хотя этого немного и не хватало. И преступники там были больные на голову.

Стайлз знал, что в одной из камер сидел Донован Донати, который доигрался и отправлялся в тюрьму года на четыре. У парня было слишком много проблем с агрессией. Вроде как, в этот раз он переборщил, и его отправили в отпуск в места не столь отдалённые.

Через некоторое время прошёл сопровождающий с ружьём наперевес. Стайлз закончил с заданием по химии и заметил, что судя по тому, что прокурор собрал свой портфель и направился к двери, отец уже закончил разговор.

А потом они вывели Донована в цепях и наручниках. Стайлз даже не поднял на него голову, он только услышал что-то о том, что мистер Стюарт договорился на небольшой срок, года два, кажется. Доновану очень повезло, что его государственным защитником выступал не Уиттмор, такой же неприятный в суде, как его же сын в школе. Может он и правда выйдет года через два.

— Стилински! — закричал Донован. Стайлз на автомате поднял голову, но тот смотрел на офис шерифа. — Стилински! — снова закричал он, борясь против хватки Кларк и Штрауса.

Стайлз обратил внимание, что помощник Пэрриш развернулся и встал между Стайлзом и Донованом. Папа вышел из своего офиса вместе с прокурором. Похоже, здесь вот-вот развернётся дерьмошоу.

— Я убью тебя, — Донован сказал это на удивление спокойно. Он не мигая смотрел на папу, как будто такая дешёвая тактика устрашения могла сработать.

— Донован, — выдохнул тот. У него было такое же выражение лица, когда Стайлз вновь сделал что-то раздражающее. — Если ты думаешь, что это меня удивит, то нет. Это записано в твоём оценочном листе по агрессии. Помощники, проводите его отсюда.

Донован не двинулся с места. Стайлз практически видел обречённое выражение лица мистера Стюарта. Нет, этот парень явно нарывался.

— Это другой тип злости. Не тот, в котором я кину тебе в окно кирпич, — он говорил вкрадчиво, напоминая Стайлзу ребят из драмкружка. Что-то много вокруг него актёров в последнее время развелось. Интересно только, все ли они по итогу окажутся психами? — Это тот, в котором я найду тебя, возьму нож и буду пронзать тебя, пока не сдохнешь, — вау, экспрессивные выражения. — А когда ты посмотришь на меня и спросишь почему, вспомни этот момент. Вот почему.

В участке повисла тишина. Донован смотрел не мигая.

— Вау, это было круто, — поднявшись с места сказал Стайлз.

В нём кипели одновременно злость и понимание всей абсурдности ситуации. А ещё Стайлзу говорили что-то про отсутствие инстинктов самосохранения. Да рядом с этим парнем он был просто эталоном беспокойства за своё будущее. Кто вообще говорит такое шерифу? Донован моргнул и бросил взгляд на Стайлза, будто только сейчас его замечая.

— Офигенно, превосходно. А можно на бис повторить? Я даже запишу на телефон, потому что ты явно долго репетировал этот монолог, — Стайлз полез за телефоном, видя удивление на лице тех, кто работали здесь недавно. Донован же снова сосредоточился на папе. — Может сможешь повторить как Кристофер Уокен? Нет? — переспросил Стайлз, когда Донован продолжил молчать. Он разозлился и его понесло. — Ладно, знаешь что? Хорошо, у тебя будет время поработать над экспрессивностью в своей крохотной, маленькой камерке, ага, — он показал её размеры руками, и на этот раз Донован посмотрел на него. Пэрриш сделал шаг, опять вставая между ними. — Потому что ты застрял в ней навсегда.

Кажется, этот монолог вырвал всех из ступора, появившегося скорее от наглости Донована, чем от испуга.

— Уведите его, — твёрдо сказал папа. Прокурор рядом с ним покачал головой и вернулся в кабинет.

— У тебя что, инстинкт самосохранения сломан? — почти в ужасе спросил Пэрриш. Стайлз, который проводил Донована взглядом, только пожал плечами.

— Ну я же не пошёл в правоохранительные органы пока что, значит, он работает.

Стайлз услышал смешки некоторых сотрудников департамента шерифа, а Пэрриш приоткрыл рот и сдвинул брови, словно бы не был уверен, шутка ли это или же он серьёзно. Если честно, здесь Стайлз тоже не был уверен.

 

Домой они ехали на патрульной машине, и, как всегда, спорили, что бы им посмотреть. Сейчас по телевизору должна была идти бейсбольная игра но из-за Донована они задержались в участке дольше обычного, так что они если и успеют, то только к концу второго тайма. Как оказалось, папа пытался убедить прокурора в том, что Доновану стоило снизить наказание только если он будет постоянно работать с психологом.

И даже после такого представления он всё ещё хотел снизить ему наказание.

Возможно это из-за того, что случилось лет двенадцать назад между папой и помощником шерифа Донати, история непонятная, но сам Стайлз в то время был слишком маленьким, чтобы вообще помнить детали. Чувствовал ли папа себя виноватым было не понятно.

Стайлз с удовольствием бы засадил Донована за решётку на пожизненное. По нему видно, что он отморозок, который считает, что весь мир ему должен и виноват в происходящих с ним бедствиях. Стайлз считал, таких стоило убивать, чтобы они не представляли угрозы обществу. Горбатого могила исправит и всё в таком духе.

— Код 10-14, — передала полицейская рация, код информации по конвою или сопровождению. Это было не к добру. Сегодня полицейские сопровождали только одного преступника.

Стайлз замолчал, перестав пересказывать все прелести пересмотра фильмов о Гарри Поттере, и внимательно вслушался в подробности происшествия Один труп, двое смертельно ранены. Донована нигде нет. О конвойной машине сообщили девушки-подростки, проезжавшие неподалёку.

— Готов поспорить, что там будет Скотт и его команда, — сказал Стайлз, когда папа ответил по рации, что сейчас подъедет. — По крайней мере, Лидия Мартин точно.

Папа вздохнул и покачал головой. Он, конечно, не отвергал предположения Стайлза, но знал точно, что у него была сильная доказательная база. Потому что очевидно, что шайка Маккола была прямо или косвенно причастна к событиям. Они то появлялись на каждом третьем месте преступления как наблюдатели, то сами находили тела и сообщали в полицию.

Слова Стайлза оказались пророческими. Лидия и Эллисон стояли неподалёку от места аварии, где их допрашивала помощница шерифа Кларк. Совсем недалеко остановился мотоцикл Скотта, на котором приехали как сам владелец, так и Айзек. Для полной картины не хватало Джексона и Лиама. И Тео, может быть. Стайлз триумфально посмотрел на папу, но тот никак не отреагировал.

— Сиди в машине, я скоро вернусь.

Стайлз ничего не ответил. Он посидел на месте минуты две, а затем пошёл следом. Помощники шерифа даже не попытались его остановить. Мимо проехала тележка с закрытым от любопытных глаз трупом. Вообще, из любопытных глаз были только Стайлз и Скотт Маккол со своими друзьями. Папа приказал найти Донована, и пока он отдавал указания, Стайлз пробрался ближе к транспорту.

Точно кто-то напал снаружи. Словно бы зверь, но зачем животному атаковать движущуюся машину? Тем более, Стайлз нахмурился и присмотрелся.

— Стайлз, что я тебе...

— Тут слизь, — прервал его Стайлз. — Как тогда, у механика, — которого придавило джипом прямо перед ним, когда он не мог пошевелиться. Стайлз не видел нападавшего тогда, только слышал шипение.

Папа замер и внимательно посмотрел на машину. Выражение лица с «раздраженный отец» сменилось на «шериф в деле». Тогда это списали на Мэтта, но так и не смогли выяснить состав слизи.

— Без перчаток ничего здесь не трогать, — приказал он. — Бесцветной слизи особенно избегать. Стайлз, иди в машину, мы сейчас поедем.

Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на разорванную крышу и пошёл обратно. Он поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Эллисон, и надеялся, что никто из них не подойдёт к нему с вопросами.

К счастью, не подошли. Стайлз ни с кем из них не то что тесно не общался, вообще никак не взаимодействовал. По рации передали, что мистер Стюарт скончался по пути в больницу.

Папа вернулся в машину через несколько минут и спокойная дорога домой им даже и не снилась. Как выяснилось, дочь мистера Стюарта — Трэйси, она, кажется, на год или два младше Стайлза — пропала. Дома её нет, связаться с ней не выходит, дома никого не было.

Домой они добрались после полуночи. Донована так и не поймали. Стайлз добавил запись про нападение на конвойную машину на стену и соединил со смертью механика и тем делом красной нитью. Неужели у них очередной Мэтт, который как-то смог воссоздать тот же яд? Только этого не хватало.

И появился он прямо тогда, когда в город вернулся Тео. Слишком не похоже на простое совпадение, поэтому он протянул нить и к нему.

 

Стайлз не нашёл Трэйси в школе на следующий день. Более того, несколько уроков были сорваны из-за сработавшей пожарной сигнализации. Он также не видел в школе после сигнализации некоторый ребят из шайки Скотта. Зато Тео был тут как тут и выглядел он несколько обеспокоенным.

Затем вернулись вопросы по следующей постановке драмкружка. Конечно, Стайлз не был официальным участником, но он настолько часто с ними ошивался, что все считали его своим. Кто знает, может быть у миссис Рэмзи в столе уже лежало оформленное на него заявление о вступлении.

Сначала это были просто репетиции, распределение ролей и так далее. Попытки Кейтлин привлечь к этому делу Тео с треском провалились. Когда Стайлза не было рядом, тот иногда общался с Кирой, и это больно било по самолюбию Кейтлин. Впрочем, со временем он и к Кире потерял интерес. Да и со Стайлзом стал заговаривать всё реже, возможно из-за того, что его лучше приняли в шайку Скотта.

Выкусите все те, кто решил, что Тео влюбился в Стайлза.

Время уже близилось к девяти и драмкружок только закончил красить и мастерить декорации. Был большой перевес в сторону девочек, поэтому Стайлз и помогал. Да и даже без этого, Кейтлин, Кира, Харли и Даниэль были единственными, кого он мог назвать друзьями. Потому что ради абы кого Стайлз не стал бы сидеть и проводить весь вечер в окружении запаха клея, красок и потенциального отбивания пальцев молотком. По крайней мере, ему с этим относительно активно помогал Нэйтан. Ну, не с отбиванием пальцев. Он ещё состоял в команде по лакроссу, но в межсезонье всегда помогал драмкружку за сценой.

— Так, теперь этому нужно всему высохнуть, — сказала миссис Рэмзи, куратор драмкружка и по совместительству учительница английского. — Расходитесь по домам, а то уже поздно.

Стайлз заканчивал прописывать за какие декорации отвечала каждая веревка в сценарии, а также обозначать, что со всеми этими декорациями делать.

— Знаешь, по-моему, ты слишком детально прописываешь всё это, — сказала Харли, наклоняясь над Стайлзом и опираясь на его плечо. — Типа, все и так всё знают, зачем столько сложностей?

— Затем, — Стайлз попытался сказать назидательно через колпачок, который держал в зубах. Он нехотя выплюнул его и повёл челюстью. — Если вдруг что-то случится, со мной, Нэйтаном или кем-то ещё, кто-то новый мог легко влететь и не нужно было ничего объяснять, ведь всё написано.

— Ты пессимист, — Харли фыркнула и растрепала его волосы. — Идём уже, потом запишешь все эти верёвочки.

— Я почти закончил, идите уже, — отмахнулся он.

Кира села рядом и попыталась при этом оторвать прилипший к пальцам клей. Стайлз решил, что делать это бесполезно. Ему точно пришлось бы минимум час проторчать в ванной. Оставалось надеяться, что на волосы ничего не попало. Он только отрастил их после того ёжика, с которым ходил лет с пятнадцати. Расставаться с ними снова не хотелось.

— Автобусы не ходят, — вздохнула Кира. — Как же сложно жить в маленьком городе.

— Да не парься, я подвезу, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

Он как раз закончил с расписыванием всего по сценам. Как оказалось, почти все члены драмкружка уехали. Остались только Кира и Кейтлин, которых обещал отвезти Стайлз.

Всё пошло не так. После неудачной попытки завести джип, он копался под капотом. С ним остались только Кира и Кейтлин. Они ждали пока до школы доедет мистер Юкимура, отец Киры.

— Может, тебя подвезти? — спросила Кира в который раз. Она держала фонарик для Стайлза, пока тот пытался понять, что не работало в этот раз. Кейтлин сидела в водительском кресле, готовая завести машину.

— Да не, не беспокойся. Я или её заведу, или вызову эвакуатор. Не ждите меня.

Кира поджала губы.

— Но сейчас так темно, да и вообще... — начала она.

— Вот и больше причин вам с Кейтлин ехать домой, — перебил её Стайлз и пожал плечами. — Заводи!

Кейтлин попыталась завести машину, но так и не смогла.

— Блин, — Стайлз выдохнул. — Хватит! Буду пробовать ещё. Чёрт, денег на это всё явно уйдёт много. Даже если и удастся завести сейчас, не факт, что получится завтра, — последнее он пробормотал, наклоняясь ниже к капоту.

Стайлз услышал как подъехала машина и развернулся. Да, мистер Юкимура, уже здесь.

— Ладно, езжайте, я пока попробую ещё.

— Стайлз, — окликнул его мистер Юкимура, когда опустил стекло. — Может, попробовать с тягача?

— Да нет, спасибо. Я помучаюсь ещё минут двадцать и вызову эвакуатор, — отмахнулся Стайлз.

Родители Киры немного пугали Стайлза. По крайней мере, её мать так точно. Вокруг неё была вокруг неё такая же аура, как и у шайки Скотта. Но Кира, по мнению Стайлза, была совершенно обычной девушкой, поэтому они сдружились.

Мистер Юкимура увёз Киру и Кейтлин, и Стайлза остался один на один со своим джипом.

— Ну что с тобой не так, милая? — задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз.

Теперь, когда Кира уехала, фонарик держать стало некому, поэтому Стайлзу приходилось надеяться только на свет фонаря на стоянке. Подкрутить то, ослабить это, может не помешает скотч...

Внезапно кто-то положил ему руку на плечо, но прежде, чем Стайлз успел обернуться, что-то впилось из этой руки в него. Стайлз закричал.

Сзади его обхватила сильная рука, не давая вырваться или отбиться. И ладно если бы его держали и пытались этим душить(для него это знакомая ситуация — это они проходили на курсах самообороны). Вот только перед глазами появилась другая рука незнакомца, и, чёрт подери, на ладони был круглый рот с очень острыми на вид зубами. Возможно, именно это его укусило.

И в голове единственной мыслью стучало: «Интересно, каким образом из этих ртов еда попадает в желудок».

Затем среагировало его тело, когда эта рука попыталась откусить ему лицо. С большим трудом Стайлзу удалось не дать ей это сделать. Он смог ударить Донована — а напал именно он — затылком, возможно, разбив ему нос, затем потянулся к лежащему на капоте гаечному ключу и ударил ещё раз. Тот упал на влажный асфальт и приподнялся на локтях. Покачал головой, словно бы не понимая, что случилось. Да после такого удара он должен в отключке быть, а не выглядеть немного рассеянным.

— Донован, ты... какого хера у тебя с руками? — спросил Стайлз, попятившись в сторону школы. Сначала ему показалось, что раз наличие оружия давало преимущество, но сейчас он в этом не уверен.

Донован оскалился, показывая ряд заострённых зубов, на шее у него открылся ещё один круглый рот а глаза словно затянуло серой дымкой. У него явно проблемы с излишком зубов. Или нет, с зубами у него всё хорошо ведь он пользуется колгейт и кровью подростков для отбеливания.

— Так, это ненормально. Тебе точно нужно с этим к врачу. Да, ты, вроде как, беглый преступник, но медицина способна тебе помочь в любом случае. Наверное. Если у тебя есть страховка.

— А ты всегда говоришь слишком много.

Смешок вырвался непроизвольно.

— Блин, у тебя из-за зубов такая речь смешная стала.

Донован встал и Стайлзу показалось, что его сердце ушло в пятки. Потому что он не уверен, насколько быстро он может двигаться.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что тогда произошло. Конечно, потому что зачем отцу рассказывать о таком позоре любимому сынишке, — сказал Донован, держась на расстоянии. Его глаза стали обычными карими. — О том, как помощник Стилински бросил моего отца и трусливо спрятался в машине.

Стайлз крепче стиснул ключ, чувствуя, как страх быстро сменился яростью.

— Знаешь, сначала я хотел убить только твоего отца, но теперь я собираюсь съесть твои ноги, может, обглодать пальцы. И, наверное, вырвать язык.

— А эту речь ты видимо не шибко отрепетировал, — выдал Стайлз и начал пятиться назад. Если сократить путь через школу, то можно выбраться к улицам, и там к людям. Хотя, Донован отморозок и обычные люди его вряд ли остановят.

Когда Донован рванул вперёд, Стайлз резко развернулся и побежал, кеды заскользили по асфальту, но он не зря состоял в команде по бегу какое-то время. Ему должно хватить выносливости и скорости.

Рык сбоку заставил его вздрогнуть и чуть не потерять равновесие. Грёбанный Тео стоял в паре метров, его глаза горели жёлтым, а лицо походило скорее на гротескную маску.

— Стайлз, беги, — воскликнул Тео и кинулся наперерез Доновану.

Стайлз решил не задерживаться, на случай, если победителем из схватки выйдет не Тео. А ещё на случай, если тот решит его убить за увиденное.

Грёбанные оборотни. И почему же Стайлз в первый раз откинул эту теорию? Хотя, и так понятно почему, но эта теория объяснила бы так много всего. Стайлз пробежал через всю школу к выходу с другой стороны, но тот оказался заперт. И, конечно, единственный выход остался позади. Рядом была библиотека и Стайлз открыл её ключом-картой и вбежал внутрь. Дверь закрылась за ним и попасть внутрь было нельзя.

Нет, чёрт, у Тео тоже была карта. Оставалось надеяться, что они с Донованом не заодно. Раньше в библиотеке был эвакуационный выход, но из-за ремонта планировка в помещении изменилась и выход оказался замурован. Стайлзу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять это.

Стайлз побежал в сторону полок и затаился. Оставалось только ждать, ну или позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. Но кого? Против этой твари, даже с оружием, помощники шерифа могли оказаться беззащитными. Стайл полез в карман, но телефона там не оказалось, хотя ему казалось, что он точно был при нём.

Дверь в библиотеку отворилась. Точно, чёртов глюк системы. Стайлз, почувствовал холод в животе и поспешил спрятаться за стеллажом. Донован вошёл в библиотеку.

Стайлз его не видел, но ему и не нужно было. Он крепко сжимал ключ. Ждал шанса побежать. Донован говорил. Про их отцов, про то, что во всём был виноват папа, но Стайлз не слушал.

А потом всё произошло слишком быстро. Одну секунду казалось, что Донован пошёл наверх, но в следующую он оказался за полкой и потянул его на себя. Хоть отбиться и удалось, выбежать через дверь не получилось, поэтому Стайлз полез на ремонтные леса.

Донован схватил его за ногу. Прокусил штанину, оставляя такой же укус, как и на плече. По ощущениям уж точно, но мозг почти не среагировал на боль. Она просто исчезла под слоем бьющейся в голове мысли «выжить-выжить-выжить-выжить».

Стайлз повис на руках и пнул Донована, сбросить его не удалось, но, по крайней мере, он отпустил ногу. Леса — это была отвратительная идея. Он в панике посмотрел наверх, всё ещё пытаясь что-то придумать, потому что вниз — это определённо сломанные ноги, не учитывая повышенную зубастость Донована.

Прямо над ним, всего в каком-то десятке сантиметров от рук было крепление. Казалось бы, расстояние совсем небольшое, не труднее скалолазания, всего лишь нужно подтянуться.

Вот только Донован оказался парнем настырным, и снова схватил его, в этот раз за голень и стал тянуть вниз. Кажется, он кричал какие-то угрозы, но сердце билось в ушах как сумасшедшее, ничего не было слышно. Стайлз, казалось, вечность тянулся к креплению. Влажные от крови и пота пальцы не давали зацепить его, ухватиться и выдернуть.

И всё же он смог.

Балки полетели вниз.

Они проткнули Донована насквозь с громким хлюпающим звуком, который будет преследовать Стайлза в кошмарах. Он услышал его даже сквозь грохот падающих балок.

Стайлз спустился с лесов. Донован всё ещё был жив, однако, никак не мог найти опору, чтобы попытаться встать и вытащить из себя балку. Стайлз осторожно подошёл ближе. Он схватился за балку, думая, что нужно что-то сделать, но замер, когда поймал на себе взгляд Донована. Его карие глаза горели ненавистью, даже в последние секунды. Они закатились и голова откинулась назад.

Стайлз всё ещё держал балку, даже когда заметил, что по ней стекала серебристая, похожая на ртуть, жидкость.

И в голове снова лишь одна мысль. «Хорошо».

Хорошо, Донован умер. Он должен был умереть.

Но не так. Не без суда и следствия. Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и отступил. Ему нужно вызвать полицию. Признаться. Дать показания, что Донован его атаковал и это была просто самозащита. Если Тео жив, то он может это подтвердить. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, но не столько от страха, сколько от осознания того, как именно он отреагировал на произошедшее.

В библиотеке был телефон и факс. Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от Донована, попятился к столу библиотекаря. Он боялся упустить пронзенное балкой тело из виду, потому что оно могло ожить. Стайлз налетел на стол, ударившись о него ногой, и зашипел от боли. Ему всё же пришлось развернуться.

В трубке была тишина, и Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на провод. Тот был перебит уже давно. Стайлз снова похлопал себя по карманам в поисках телефона, будто он мог магическим образом возникнуть после смерти Донована, как коллекционный предмет после победы над боссом. Возможно, мобильный в машине.

Стайлз поднял отброшенный в суматохе гаечный ключ на случай, если у Донована есть дружки вроде Тео и выбежал из библиотеки.

 

Стайлз добежал до машины почти не запыхавшись. Тео лежал в паре метров от входа и тяжело дышал. Раз дышал, значит, жить будет, хотя количество крови не особо обнадёживало. Стайлз распахнул дверь машины и забрался внутрь. Его мозг представлял слишком графичные картинки, о том, что могло с ним произойти с ним, что нужно было вызвать скорую для Тео и как-то это всё объяснять.

— Телефон, телефон, где же ты, телефон, — Стайлз говорил себе под нос, судорожно копаясь то в бардачке, то в сумке. Кожу стягивало от засыхающей крови Донована и теперь она была размазана по всей машине.

— Я видел, как он подобрал его с земли. Скорее всего, твой телефон всё ещё у него, — спокойно сказал Тео, внезапно оказавшись ближе чем показалось вначале.

Стайлз вздрогнул и дёрнулся, выбравшись из машины и развернувшись к Тео. У того вновь было нормальное лицо, правда, в крови. Его серая рубашка с короткими рукавами порвана, но ран на теле не было видно. Стайлз всё ещё крепко сжимал гаечный ключ, так что Тео поднял руки, словно сдаваясь.

— Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся? — агрессивно спросил Стайлз и сделал шаг к Тео. Тот не отступил, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Стайлза. Что он там на нём увидел интересно. — Так поздно в школе уже никого не было. И вообще, кто ты чёрт возьми такой? Ты явно не тот Тео Райкен, с которым мы играли в бейсбол.

Тео ничего не ответил, лишь бросил взгляд на гаечный ключ в руках Стайлза. Да к чёрту, может быть это единственное, что может спасти Стайлза от мгновенной смерти.

— И как же ты «удачно» появился, что в школе сейчас, что в городе. Ты надел маску Тео и щеголяешь в ней. Хорошо играешь, но всех тебе точно не провести. И чёрт возьми, у тебя глаза светились! Какого чёрта?

Тео молчал некоторое время, видимо, ожидая, продолжит ли Стайлз свою речь. Он не мог чувствовать как грудь Стайлза сжимало так, словно паническая атака вот-вот должна накрыть его с головой. Но он пытался держаться. Только не перед Тео, не сейчас.

— Ты тоже изменился за восемь лет, — Тео усмехнулся и опустил руки. — И вряд ли от хорошей жизни.

Стайлз нахмурился и сжал ключ крепче, но Тео смотрел только ему в глаза больше не отвлекаясь. Как же этот взгляд напрягал. Оценивающий, словно он видел Стайлза впервые в жизни.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Ты может быть и прав, но кто из нас двоих только что убил человека? — Тео приподнял брови и покачал головой. — Потому что выйти оттуда живым ты мог только убив его, я ведь прав? — и усмешка, почти даже гордая, да какого...

Стайлз почувствовал, как его верхняя губа дрогнула, словно бы в оскале. Да уж, после таких привычек шутить про то, что оборотни (Тео был же оборотнем? Почему-то казалось, что да, но кто знает) — это собаки было бы странно. Но это при условии, что он выживет. Тео не отрицал всего, что Стайлз сказал, но и не соглашался. Вполне мог решить убить его, чтобы скрыть свою историю.

— Это был не человек. Ты и сам видел его зубы. — не с такими зубами, когтями и ртом на руке. Стайлз повёл плечом, чувствуя, как ткань рубашки задела укус. Теперь он ощущал влагу на спине, как одежда неприятно липла и холодила кожу.

— А, то есть это все оправдывает? — словно бы вызов.

Стайлз задумался. Хоть у него и были странные зубы, это всё ещё был Донован. И против смерти Донована, даже будь он человеком, Стайлз ничего бы не имел. Это даже к лучшему, но вопрос был не об этом.

— Нет. Оправдывает только то, что это была самозащита.

Тео не собирался нападать, иначе он бы он уже это сделал. Или не стал бы задерживать Донована тогда. Поэтому Стайлз развернулся, захлопнул дверь и пошёл обратно в школу.

— Поэтому, мы идём и вызываем девять-один-один и ждём полицию. Они зафиксируют, что это правда была самозащита и возьмут мои показания. Может и твои тоже. Вот и всё.

— А с тем, что он выглядит не как человек, что ты будешь делать? — спросил Тео. Он шёл следом, оставаясь немного позади.

— Ну, будет проще говорить, что убежать я не мог и что он собирался меня съесть. Серьёзно, он что, вендиго? — Стайлз повернул по коридору, он уже видел вырванную дверь в библиотеку.

— Возможно. По запаху был похож на них.

Стайлз остановился и посмотрел на Тео.

— Так, вендиго существуют? Донован был одним из таких? И ты в состоянии различить их по запаху?

Тео только пожал плечами, будто в этом не было ничего необычного, но самодовольная улыбка выдала, что он прекрасно знал, насколько это удивляло Стайлза. Мало ли что ещё он мог почувствовать по одному лишь запаху. Точно оборотень. С другой стороны, чтобы узнать запах, его нужно было почувствовать хоть раз в жизни до этого. Стайлз покачал головой. Ладно. Он словит экзистенциальный кризис чуть позже. Они дошли до библиотеки, и Стайлз остановился прямо на входе.

Тела Донована не было. Все балки были на месте. Лужа крови просто исчезла.

Стайлз переглянулся с Тео. Тот выглядел немного растерянным, что было хорошо — по крайней мере меньше самодовольства.

— Его проткнуло чёртовой балкой. Он был мёртв, точно мёртв, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Вендиго не оживают.

— Его кто-то забрал, — продолжил Стайлз и, подозрительно прищурившись, посмотрел на Тео.

— Я бы не успел. Силой Флэша не обладаю, — сразу же сказал Тео.

— Я этого не говорил, сам стал оправдываться, — Стайлз пожал плечами. Тео нахмурился, но, судя по всему, пытался сдержать усмешку.

— В любом случае, нет тела — нет дела.

— Нет, — Стайлз выдохнул и попытался потереть лицо руками. Чёрт, кровь. Он отступил и выронил гаечный ключ. Звон напомнил ему падение балок. — Если его найдут, они выйдут на меня и решат, что я попытался скрыть тело и значит смерть была... убийство было преднамеренным.

— Значит, нужно найти тело и избавиться от него с концами? — спросил Тео. Он наклонился, взял ключ с пола и протянул его Стайлзу.

— Ты звучишь слишком спокойно для кого-то невиновного, — сухо заметил Стайлз. Нужно было смыть кровь. Он забрал ключ у Тео и направился в сторону туалетов.

— Из нас двоих в чужой крови ты. На самом деле, мы с тобой выглядим так, словно бы ты на меня напал.

Стайлз моргнул и посмотрел на Тео, и, да, так и было.

— Сейчас умоемся. Всё же, на тебе ран нет.

— Как удобно, верно?

Ответить на это было нечего.

 

Стайлз не стал включать свет, глаза привыкли к темноте. Он положил ключ на раковину и стал отмывать руки. Кровь уже засохла на коже и отходила относительно легко. Она казалась серой, потому что глаза не различали цветов. Да, так было легче представить, что он просто смывал грязь.

Будто от этого стало легче жить и не думать, что он убил человека.

Тео включил соседний смеситель и наклонился над раковиной. На нём не было рубашки, она лежала в раковине рядом. И когда успел? Стайлз покачал головой и, облизнув губы, закончил смывать кровь. Возможно, что-то осталось под ногтями. Проблема была ещё в одежде. Стайлзу повезло, что она тёмная, так что даже если они и встретят в коридорах охранника (школа вообще нашла хоть кого-то на эту должность?), он ничего не заметит.

Взгляд Стайлза скользнул по отражению Тео, его широким плечам, спине и наверное, если бы Стайлз не чувствовал какую-то апатичную злость, он бы обратил на это больше внимания.

Ключ Стайлз также помыл под водой, главное — насухо вытереть.

— Он тебя задел? — спросил Тео.

— От укуса можно обратиться? То есть, вроде как, миф о вендиго существовал как миф о людоедстве. То есть, пока я никого не ел, я, вроде как, в безопасности. Но кто знает как работает эта логика? Вдруг сверхъестественная логика какая-то альтернативная?

— Нет, ты не обратишься, — спокойно ответил Тео. Он закончил смывать кровь с лица, плеч и груди, затем вытерся своей же одеждой. — Если бы тебя укусил альфа-оборотень, то есть тот, у которого красные глаза, тогда да, ты бы стал оборотнем. От укуса вендиго ты вендиго точно не станешь.

— Хорошо, уже проще, — пробормотал Стайлз и вытер ключ о рубашку.

— Но укус обработать всё равно стоит, — сказал Тео и легко коснулся руки Стайлза.

Стайлз на автомате отстранился и приподнял ключ, готовясь нанести удар. Сейчас прикосновения чувствовались особо остро.

— Обработаю дома, — буркнул Стайлз.

— Ты забудешь.

Он правда забудет.

— Не забуду.

— Стайлз.

— Я Стайлз почти одиннадцать лет, — прошипел Стайлз и посмотрел на Тео. Тот был немного ниже, и вряд ли его мог почувствовать взгляд сверху. Разница в росте слишком невелика.

Стайлз первым отвернулся и пошёл обратно к джипу. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это завести машину.

И, конечно же, она не завелась. Тео стоял рядом, свернув свою рубашку и положив её на крышу. Стайлз снова начал копаться в капоте. Он пытался что-то поправить, но не получалось. Руки тряслись слишком сильно

— Дьявол, — зарычал Стайлз и ударил ключом по бамперу.

— Удивительно, что ты не забил его этим ключом до смерти, — сказал Тео.

То, что он был топлес, не помогало ситуации. Парни в семнадцать не должны быть настолько накаченными, особенно с учётом того, что он даже не состоял ни в одной спортивной команде.

— Могу убить им тебя прямо сейчас, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Вообще, все оборотни такие накаченные? Что ты, что шайка Скотта.

— Шайка? — Тео усмехнулся. — Это называется стая, но, наверное, о них так можно сказать.

— Звучит как-то не очень, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Ты удивишься насколько ты прав, — вкрадчиво произнёс Тео и достал из заднего кармана телефон. — Я без машины, но могу дать тебе телефон, позвонишь кому-нибудь, чтобы забрали. Ну или могу проводить.

— Я далеко живу. И нужно сначала эвакуатор вызвать. И механика.

Тео пожал плечами и протянул телефон.

— Где аптечка?

— Тео, я и сам всё обработаю, — вздохнул Стайлз и потянулся к телефону. Тео согнул руку в локте и не дал ему взять.

— Пока мы ждём твоего механика и эвакуатор, я обработаю тебе укус. Он ведь на плече сзади, самому это обрабатывать тебе будет явно неудобно. И на ноге, так близко к колену.

— Почему ты так хочешь обработать укус? У тебя что, кинк на раны? — уже почти сдаваясь спросил Стайлз.

Он просто хотел поскорее добраться домой чтобы покричать от абсурдности всего произошедшего в подушку. Если бы так сильно не болели укусы, Стайлз мог бы решить, что это просто очень неприятный сон, навеянный тем монологом Донована в участке.

— Потому что если пойдёт заражение, люди будут задавать вопросы. Скорее всего, твой отец спросит, потому что у тебя вся рубашка в крови. И штанина тоже.

К счастью, в машине была чистая одежда. Ну как чистая, после пары недель физкультуры, но сейчас это было не важно.

— Ладно, только дай мне вызвать механика.

— Нужен номер? — Тео протянул телефон.

— Наизусть уже выучил, — Стайлз взял его и начал набирать номер. — Аптечка в багажнике, открывается из салона.

Пока Стайлз договаривался с механиком, Тео нашёл аптечку и, судя по всему, изучал её содержимое. Стайлз подумывал позвонить отцу, но потом решил, что позвонит из автомастерской. Незачем давать Тео личный номер шерифа Бикон-Хиллз.

— У меня всего одна футболка, так что тебе дать ничего не могу, — Стайлз отдал телефон Тео.

— Ничего, мне и так неплохо. Садись и снимай рубашку.

— Что, прям так сразу? Ни первого свидания, ни конфетно-цветочного периода?

Тео поднял одну бровь. Ну конечно, он никак не отреагировал на фразу про кинк, с чего бы ему реагировать сейчас.

— Ну, можем устроить, но чуть позже. У нас ведь не так много времени до приезда эвакуатора.

— Да уж, — Стайлз решил не комментировать, что это была шутка, хотя и смутился.

Он стянул с себя рубашку, к счастью, в этот раз под ней не было футболки, и сел на заднее сидение, повернувшись к двери.

— Я обычный человек, так что не жди особой мускулатуры, — легко сказал Стайлз, хотя ему и было в определённой степени неловко из-за того, что он — кожа да кости.

— Ты гораздо спортивнее, чем тебе кажется, — почти ободряюще сказал Тео. — Будет щипать.

Подставить спину оборотню было очень умным решением. Стайлз зажмурился и сцепил руки на коленях. Если он умрёт, то сам виноват в своей глупости.

Когда его плеча коснулось влажная вата, Стайлз зашипел от боли.

— Ты вообще знаешь как обрабатывать раны людям? — раздражённо прошипел Стайлз.

Сам он не знал, например. Точнее, он как-то интереса ради читал как зашивать открытые раны, но обрабатывать укусы — не особо.

— Я был человеком до недавнего времени, — почти отстранённо сказал Тео. — Я собираюсь сжечь свою одежду, хочешь и твою сожгу?

— Вау, вот это расточительство, — прохрипел Стайлз и облизнул губы. — А вообще, откуда мне знать, что ты её не оставишь себе, чтобы иметь на всякий случай мою ДНК?

— Ещё скажи, что я буду таскать с собой твою рубашку, чтобы занюхиваться ею одинокими ночами, — Тео фыркнул.

— Да пёс вас оборотней разберёт, — Стайлз снова поморщился, потому что Тео продолжал промакивать рану.

— Скорее волк.

Стайлз усмехнулся, потому что вот это было действительно смешно. Или у него это истеричное. А может и то и другое.

— А есть другие формы оборотней? Типа оборотень койот, лис, медведь, морж?

— Койот и медведь есть точно, про остальных не слышал, — с готовностью ответил Тео. — Рана не очень глубокая, но он сорвал толстый слой кожи, поэтому и крови было много. Скорее всего, останется шрам.

— Красивый хоть? — Стайлз повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тео.

— Могу сфотографировать и показать.

— Нет, спасибо, дома посмотрю, не нужны тебе на телефоне мои полуголые фотографии.

Тео молчал несколько секунд, Стайлз не видел его выражения лица.

— Ладно. Наложи повязку или вроде того, — Стайлз пробормотал и повёл здоровым плечом.

— Конечно.

Через несколько минут Тео закончил накладывать бинт и Стайлз натянул футболку. Он также стянул джинсы, когда вывернул всё содержимое карманов. Надев спортивные штаны, он закатал штанину, чтобы самостоятельно обработать укус на голени. Одежда оказалась в одной куче с рубашкой Тео и благополучно отправятся в огонь. Да и пусть.

— Может, за тобой утром заехать? Вряд ли они починят джип за ночь, — предложил Тео, опираясь на крышу рядом со Стайлзом.

— Доеду на автобусе, или папа подвезёт, — пожал плечами тот. Теперь, когда ткань не тёрлась об укусы, жизнь казалась легче.

— Ну как знаешь.

Повисла тишина.

— Едет эвакуатор, — сказал Тео. — Я пойду, до завтра.

— Давай, — пробормотал Стайлз.

Через тридцать секунд Тео скрылся в лесу, а ещё через несколько минут подъехал эвакуатор, и механик спросил какого чёрта случилось, ибо Стайлз звонил не со своего номера.

Стайлз позвонил папе из автомастерской, сказал, что, судя по всему, забыл телефон в школе. Пока ждал, решил сходить в магазин. Хотелось пить, возможно чего-то алкогольного.

Дома он полночи просидел за книгами и историями, которые откинул полтора года назад. «Сверхъестественного быть не может», — говорил Стайлзу здравый смысл. Здравый смысл — наглый лжец.

К четырём утра, когда его наконец-то стало клонить в сон, многое из висящего на стене было пересмотрено с точки зрения существования сверхъестественного. Стайлз был хорош в адаптации, поэтому он так легко принял новые факты.

И если кто-то скажет, что Стайлз сидел над этим, потому что боялся уснуть и увидеть Донована в кошмарах, то он будет неправ. Всё это было только из-за любопытства.

Он бросил взгляд на распечатанную карту заповедника Бикон-Хиллз. Его телефон, если верить джи пи эс, обнаружился где-то там, осталось только понять, где именно.

И, может быть, заодно избавиться от тела.

Стайлз даже не хотел думать кому и зачем могло понадобиться тело Донована, и как они так быстро всё начисто убрали? Единственным объяснением было то, что «их» было несколько.

К счастью, когда Стайлз уснул, он не видел снов.


	2. Глава 2

— Что, опять всю ночь сидел играл? — с улыбкой спросила Кира, когда Стайлз подошёл к ней в коридоре.

Папа довёз его до школы, а потом поехал на работу. Стайлз знал, что Донована так и не нашли после той ситуации с конвойным транспортом и официально о нём никто не слышал. Кроме Стайлза, Тео, и тех, кто забрали его тело.

— Ага, игра называлась «попробуй вызвать механика, когда ни один телефон в школе не работает, а твой собственный куда-то потерялся», — на автомате повторил приготовленную для отца ложь. Тот не стал спрашивать с чьего номера тогда Стайлз звонил механику, да и не так это важно.

— А, вот почему ты мне всю ночь не отвечал, когда я звонила, — Кира кивнула. Наверное, она звонила, чтобы уточнить, что всё хорошо. — Я уже думала попросить папу вернуться в школу, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Да, наверное, обронил его где-то за сценой, может нашёл кто уже, — Стайлз улыбнулся. Кира — слишком хорошая для этого мира. — В любом случае, вы вчера нормально доехали?

— А? А, да, конечно. Кстати, у тебя есть планы на вечер?

«Я собираюсь пойти в лес поискать свой телефон в кармане у трупа. Его, кстати, я сделал своими собственными костлявыми ручками,» — звучит как ну такое себе план на вечер, поэтому Стайлз только пожал плечами.

— Вроде того, — ответил он и поймал на себе взгляд Тео. Тот шёл прямо к ним, и что-то Стайлзу это не понравилось. Он нахмурился, когда Кира повернулась к Тео.

— Хэй, — Тео улыбнулся, будто бы вчера ничего не произошло. Хотя, Стайлз не мог знать наверняка, что такое поведение это необычное явление. Может они каждый вечер пачками убегают от вендиго. Может, они поэтому все такие накачанные.

— Привет, — поздоровалась Кира и вернулась к своему шкафчику. Тео на неё никак особо не отреагировал, смотря на Стайлза.

— Отойдёшь, а то это мой шкафчик? — спросил Тео и повёл подбородком.

Стайлз кивнул и отошёл, поняв, что до этого не знал даже где находится шкафчик Тео. Может, не посчитал нужным выискивать его в то время. Хотя, наверное, залезь бы он туда, он может что-нибудь и узнал бы. Заглянув за плечо Тео, Стайлз не заметил ничего интересного внутри. Учебники, канцтовары, ничего необычного. Настолько же вылизано, как и его досье.

И что он вообще там ожидал там увидеть? Тушки мёртвых животных, который Тео натаскал за ночь, чтобы похрустеть ими на уроке? Нет, это явно была не та картинка, которую Стайлз хотел бы себе представлять.

Когда Кира закрыла шкафчик, Стайлз вздрогнул. Звук был не настолько резким, чтобы испугаться, но всё же он отдаленно напомнил ему вчерашний звон. Они пошли в сторону классов, Стайлз обернулся и поймал на себе взгляд Тео. Оценивающий, от которого по спине проходил холодок.

Стайлз тряхнул головой и попытался переключится на своё обычное поведение жизнерадостного школьного клоуна. Главное не думать о вчерашнем, и о том, что Тео знал. И это знание большая власть над Стайлзом. Слишком много неопределённых переменных, чтобы понять, как тот решит этой властью распорядиться.

— Ладно, — решил сменить тему Стайлз. — Сегодня мы доделываем сцену, да?

— Да. Осталось вырезать много деталей. Как у тебя с мелкой моторикой?

— Ты мой почерк вообще видела? — Стайлз фыркнул и пошёл на лестницу, почти чудом избегая столкновения с кем-то. — У меня с ней просто отвратительно.

— Ой, да ладно, нормальный у тебя почерк, — отмахнулась Кира. — Но колюще-режущие предметы я бы тебе не доверила.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — Стайлз картинно вздохнул и приложил руку к груди.

Вроде, пока что он нормально скрывал всё произошедшее. Ну это до того, как он встретился с Кейтлин. Её нюх на всякое дерьмо почти такой же, как у Стайлза, если не лучше.

 

К счастью, Кейтлин была слишком занята мыслями о декорациях и постановке, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что Стайлз вёл себя слишком тихо, был бледноват и не вешал рюкзак на правое плечо.

Ему удалось во время длинной перемены зайти в библиотеку и набрать там всевозможных бестиариев. Их было достаточное количество потому что, конечно, это самые важные книги в школьной программе. Здесь невозможно было найти обычные энциклопедии, зато всяких сказок, бестиариев и книг с мифами — хоть отбавляй.

Впрочем, учитывая существование сверхъестественного, возможно, в школе стоило ввести электив посвящённый этому. Бога ради, у них уже преподавали латынь.

Когда все из драмкружка после небольшого перерыва продолжили собирать сцену, Стайлз ускользнул. Почти попался Нэйтану, конечно, но от него улизнуть было проще, чем от кого-нибудь из девушек. Он был слишком занят разговорами с командой по лакроссу, чтобы заметить Стайлза. Теперь нужно было придумать, как добраться до заповедника. Пешком это заняло бы где-то полчаса напрямую через лес, и Стайлз не горел желанием выбирать такой путь, особенно теперь, когда точно знал, что там живут разные зубастые и очень даже страшные человекоподобные твари.

Он не знал, идут ли туда автобусы. И вообще с общественным транспортом в городе очень плохо. В Лос-Анджелес такого бы точно не случилось. Хотя, кто знает. Стайлз даже боялся подумать о возможных последствиях.

— Если хочешь, я помогу тебе, — сказал Тео совершенно неожиданно появившись рядом. Опять. Стайлз отшатнулся и наигранно приложил руку к груди.

— Знаешь, я подарю тебе ошейник с колокольчиком. Я чуть не помер от страха, — Стайлз облизнул губы. Губы Тео растянулись в усмешке.

— Можно просто ошейник, я буду не против.

Стайлз моргнул и покачал головой.

— С электрошокером или шипами, чтобы тебе наверняка понравилось.

— Кстати, достаточно сильный разряд электричества на какое-то время блокирует обращение, — как бы между делом бросил Тео и начал спускаться вниз по лестнице. Стайлз завис на несколько секунд, а затем нагнал его.

— Ты узнал об этом опытным путём?

Тео пожал плечами.

— Вроде того.

— И кто на тебя его надевал?

— О, нет, электрический ошейник на меня не надевали. Просто хорошо так били электрошокером.

— Ауч, — Стайлз поморщился.

Он как-то на себя случайно активировал ползаряда полицейского шокера, так его потом дёргало ещё несколько дней. Страшно подумать, какой силы должен быть разряд, чтобы блокировать сверхъестественные способности. Наверное, достаточно сильным, чтобы убить обычного человека.

На парковке толпилось много людей, машины постоянно выезжали. Они подошли к новому и качественному джипу. Ну конечно, какую ещё машину мог водить Тео? Стайлз запрыгнул на переднее сидение.

— С чего такая благотворительность, к слову? — спросил Стайлз, когда Тео закрыл за собой дверь. Прекрасно, теперь он в одной машине с оборотнем.

Тео вздохнул и завёл машину. Он не ответил, пока они не выехали с парковки. Стайлз нехотя пристегнулся.

— Ты сам сказал, если тело найдут и свяжут с тобой, то выдать эту ситуацию как самозащиту не выйдет при всём нашем желании из-за того, что кто-то унёс его с места преступления.

— Ну да, это моя мотивация переться в заповедник — кстати, да, мы едем в заповедник — и искать там свой телефон и тело Донована, а какая причина тебе помогать мне?

— Думаешь, у меня есть какой-то скрытый мотив?

— Более чем вероятно. Вряд ли ты бы стал помогать кому-то, кого ты не особо знаешь.

— Почему такое недоверие?

— Не похож ты на альтруиста, — Стайлз пожал плечами и на автомате полез в карман за телефоном но потом понял, что его нет.

Зачем они и едут в лес на ночь глядя. Как вообще потом папе объяснять, что он поехал туда с малознакомым парнем. Это не касаясь того, что этот Тео вообще оборотень и у него своё место на стене странностей Стайлза.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

— Переживёшь. Ну так в чём причина?

— Позавчера погибла Трэйси Стюарт, — Стайлз нахмурился, вспоминая дочь адвоката, которую уже объявили в розыск. — Её тело исчезло, точно также, как исчезло тело вчерашнего вендиго. Есть вероятность, что если мы найдём его, то там же найдём и Трэйси.

— И ты им расскажешь? Ну, в смысле, Скотту и остальным.

— Если бы я собирался им рассказать, то уже бы это сделал. Пока что мы даже не знаем, забрал ли их обоих один и тот же человек.

— И если один?

— Мы решим, что с этим делать, когда найдём, — отрезал Тео.

Они подъехали к ограждению «Заповедник Бикон-Хиллз. Не входить после заката». Стайлз решил пока что отложить все эти вопросы, немного жалея, что не подумал взять ничего, чем можно было бы отбиваться. От чего? А мало ли.

От того же Тео, хотя бы.

 

Они шлялись по этому чёртовому лесу уже несколько часов. Солнце начало клониться к горизонту, и Стайлз вспомнил по тем неловким попыткам стать бойскаутом в начальной школе, что в лесу всегда темнело очень быстро.

Раздражало, что они были на месте — навигатор выдавал именно эти координаты — но волчий нюх его личного оборотня так их никуда и не вывел.

— Здесь пахнет гарью, но не похоже, что от костров, — сказал Тео, когда они в очередной раз вышли к поваленному дереву.

Стайлз застонал, сел на прохладный камень и потёр лицо. Ещё хуже то, что где-то совсем недалеко послышался вой койота. И он ненавидел койотов всем сердцем. Но они не могли уйти с пустыми руками.

— Может, тело забрало что-то сверхъестественное и он поставил какой магический блок от не-сверхъестественного, — предположил Стайлз.

— Магия работает не так, как в фильмах, — сказал Тео, но затем нахмурился. — Хотя действительно есть определённые... силы, которые могут не позволять себя найти и просто по совпадению скрывать тела.

— Значит, ты можешь снять этот блок?

Стайлз решил проигнорировать очевидную фразу про «не так, как в фильмах». Для Стайлза всю жизнь самыми аутентичными оборотнями были те из фильма «Ван Хельсинг» с Хью Джекманом, а тут оказалось, что они прилизанные и накачанные парни, которые немного меняют человеческое лицо на звериную морду. А ещё их обращение не зависит от цикла луны, что вообще добавляет новый слой потенциального ужаса.

— Кстати, а как луна на оборотней действует, если ты можешь обращаться в любое время? — всё же спросил Стайлз. У него было слишком много вопросов и не то чтобы он не собирался их задавать.

— Полнолуние делает оборотней более агрессивными, зверь часто берёт верх, — ответил Тео, будто это что-то объясняло. Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, они горели золотом.

Красный для альфы, значит, жёлтый для всех остальных. Наверное, были оборотни с зелёными глазами. Или голубыми, смотря какой светофор брать за основу.

Внезапно, Тео остановился и, приоткрыв рот, приподнял брови.

— Что там? — обернувшись спросил Стайлз, и чуть не упал, когда побежал к Тео.

Вместо деревьев за ним оказалась поляна с огромным пнём по центру. Возле него лежали два тела, Донован и девушка. Судя по всему это была Трэйси.

Стайлз сглотнул, облизнул губы и вышел на поляну. Что же было общего у этих двух трупов? Уже почти стемнело, так что Стайлз собирался забрать свой телефон и вызвать полицию, но стоило ему приблизиться к телу Донована, он остановился.

Грудь Донована была проткнута насквозь, что явно исключало возможность несчастного случая или суицида. Стайлз был уверен, что если бы подошёл ближе, то увидел сквозь рану землю. Самого штыря нигде не было видно, что не особо помогало делу.

Если Стайлз позвонит в полицию и расскажет всю правду, то его отец лишится должности не только в Бикон-Хиллз, ему будет сложно найти работу в правоохранительных органах где угодно, а сам Стайлз угодит в тюрьму. Потому что сложно говорить про самооборону, когда тело унесли в лес с места преступления.

— Запах гари стал сильнее, — сказал Тео.

Стайлз принюхался, не чувствуя чего-то необычного. Да и вокруг ничего не происходило, уже было достаточно темно, чтобы они могли заметить разгорающийся в заповеднике пожар. Стайлз обернулся, чтобы спросить у Тео что именно тот унюхал.

На лицо брызнула кровь. Он зажмурился и отшатнулся в сторону пня, судорожно выдохнув и чуть не запнувшись о тело Донована. Тео полетел в дерево и что-то хрустнуло.

— Помощник Пэрриш? — не веря своим глазам сказал Стайлз. Тот посмотрел на него. Глаза светились оранжевым, и, кажется, его одежда горела. — Пэрриш, что за...

Стайлз не успел закончить так как Пэрриш двинулся на него. Стайлз мимоходом подумал, сколько же денег Пэрриш постоянно тратит на вещи, если такое случается часто. Он отступил назад, и не был уверен, стоит ли бежать.

Пэрриш зарычал и наотмашь ударил Стайлза. Он успел поставить блок, чтобы удар не пришёлся по лицу или корпусу, но руки пострадали от огня. Более того, удар оказался настолько сильным, что Стайлза откинуло к ближайшему дереву.

Перед тем как осесть на землю и потерять сознание, Стайлз понадеялся, что обошлось без переломов.

 

Болело всё тело. Оба укуса ныли так, словно бы кто-то посыпал на них соль и потом тщательно втёр (Стайлз знает, он как-то специально на ободранную коленку посыпал соли, чтобы понять, что означает «соль на рану». Боль и агонию это означает). Руки тоже горели и если последние воспоминания правдивы, то его в прямом смысле обожгло. А голова ныла, потому что он приложился о ствол того несчастного дерева.

В общем, за последние два дня судьба решила напомнить, что дерьмо случается всякое со всеми. В том числе и физическое. В том числе и произошедшее с ним.

Стайлз больше чем уверен, что в себя он пришёл не в тёмном и пустом лесу, а лёжа на чём-то мягком. Судя по ощущениям, его руки были плотно забинтованы. Стайлз с трудом приоткрыл глаза и, понял, что он был у себя в комнате. Возможно, он даже мог решить, что всё произошедшее это просто сон, если бы возле его стены расследования всего происходящего в Бикон-Хиллз дерьма (которое, как Стайлз выяснил только вчера, связано со сверхъестественным, вот тебе и тихий мирный городок) не стоял бы читающий Тео.

Стайлз не находил в себе сил потребовать, чтобы тот отвернулся от стены, не смотреть, не читать. Если честно, он даже ожидал, что Тео назовёт его параноиком, поехавшим, придумавшим себе эту связь. Так будет проще разозлиться на него и выгнать.

Однако, его сильно пугала перспектива остаться одному в сверхъестественной мешанине, что он даже не стал спрашивать как Тео нашёл его дом, и вошёл внутрь. Потому что всего — сколько, Стайлз даже не знал сколько времени он был без сознания — часов назад он видел, как загорелся помощник Пэрриш, но при этом никак не пострадал. Вчера его чуть не сожрал обратившийся вендиго Донован.

Поэтому он молча наблюдал за Тео.

— Я забрал твой телефон у Донована, — сказал тот не оборачиваясь. Возможно, он понял, что Стайлз проснулся благодаря своим оборотническим штучкам. — И поставил на зарядку.

А ещё, судя по всему, перевязал Стайлзу обожжённые руки, сняв с него при этом толстовку, но оставив футболку и принёс его рюкзак с книгами из библиотеки.

— Знаешь, для человека, который не получил особого образования, и вообще не знал о сверхъестественном, ты собрал удивительно полную картину происходящего в Бикон-Хиллз. И ты почти правильно определил все виды.

Стайлз фыркнул, не желая говорить. Ему бы не помешала таблетка от головной боли и обезболивающее. А ещё вода. И, возможно, снотворное. Еда тоже. Да, даже трупы не способны испортить его аппетит.

Стайлз даже не представлял, как ему идти завтра в школу. А, впрочем, он мог и пропустить один день. На его оценках один пропуск никак не отразился бы.

— И не страшно спать в комнате, где на стенах развешаны крайне детальные фотографии с мест преступлений? — Тео остановился возле изображений с жертвоприношениями мисс Блэйк и с интересом пощёлкал пальцем по одному из них, Стайлз не видел какому именно. — Зато теперь мне понятно, почему ты так спокойно себя вёл возле трупов.

— Я почти всю жизнь провёл на работе отца, что здесь в департаменте шерифа, что в полицейском участке Лос-Анджелеса. Не то чтобы что-то такое могло стать топливом для моих кошмаров, — сипло сказал Стайлз и попытался приподняться с постели.

— На тумбочке вода и обезбол из машинной аптечки. Только, не помню какой именно, — сказал Тео и вернулся к изучению стены. Он уже почти дошёл до своего имени, что немного напрягало.

— И откуда мне знать, что оно не отравлено или вроде того? — больше из вредности спросил Стайлз. Он заставил себя сесть, чувствуя боль каждой клеточкой своего тела.

— У меня было предостаточно возможностей тебя убить так, что никто бы даже не думал копать в моём направлении. Но, как ты уже заметил, ты ещё жив.

Стайлз фыркнул, но ничего не ответил, решая сосредоточиться на волшебном нектаре и целительной пилюле. Ладно, что-то у него как-то не шли сравнения.

— К слову, я умею обращаться в волка.

— А куда девается одежда при обращении?

— Приходится раздеваться, — сказал Тео и посмотрел на Стайлза вполоборота, на губах самодовольная ухмылка. Он впервые увидел его лицо с того самого времени, как пришёл в себя в комнате и на его щеке заживал огромный синяк. — Хочешь, покажу?

Стайлз хотел было спросить про регенерацию, но предложение Тео почти что застало его врасплох. Он приоткрыл рот, не уверенный как бы на это ответить, потому что было любопытно, не столько посмотреть на Тео голым, сколько увидеть этот процесс обращения. Наверное, это происходило как в фильмах ужасов: меняющиеся и ломающиеся кости, сходящая кожа, показывающая под собой шерсть... Нет, одной мысли об этом хватало, чтобы решить, что вот это может прийти к нему в кошмарах. Был фильм «Американский оборотень в Лондоне» и вот там было обращение так обращение. Как вспомнит, так вздрогнет.

— Воздержусь, — только и сказал он. — Ты быстро регенерируешь?

— Небольшие плюсы оборотничества, — Тео пожал плечами и отвернулся к стене.

Похоже, он дошёл до подписей его отца, судя по тому, как у него напряглись плечи.

— Ты подозревал меня в чём-то с самого начала? — спросил он несколько отстранённым голосом.

Таким, что Стайлзу показалось, что Тео серьёзно переосмысливал своё решение не отрывать ему голову ещё вчера.

— Я всё ещё тебя подозреваю.

Тео хмыкнул, но стену в покое не оставил.

— И почему у меня здесь голубые нити, хотя везде красные, жёлтые или зелёные? — он развернулся к Стайлзу.

— Это значит, что ты пидорас, — даже глазом не моргнув сказал Стайлз. Вообще голубые нити просто были красивые, и иногда было настроение отмечать именно голубыми нитями. Когда какая-то связь казалась ироничной или просто интересной.

Тео несколько секунд смотрел на него так, словно бы не верил в услышанное, затем повернулся обратно к стене. Краешек его губ дрогнул, словно он сдерживал улыбку.

— Тогда почему у Джексона другого цвета?

— Потому что он говнюк, и нечего на него переводить красивые нитки, — ответил Стайлз. — К слову, раз ты не отрицаешь, как думаешь, я бы понравился гею?

— Да, — с усмешкой сказал Тео. Усмешка не была злой, но его лицо без обычной улыбки в целом выглядело грубым.

— Вау, кто-то мне ответил! — радостно воскликнул Стайлз и чуть не перевернул воду. Ладно, ему в этом спать если что. — Стой, ты серьёзно? Я что, тебе нравлюсь?

Тео со слабой улыбкой покачал головой и подошел к компьютерному стулу. Он сел в него и, развернувшись к Стайлзу, откинулся на спинку. На вопрос Стайлза он так и не ответил, и, кажется, лимит веселья был исчерпан. Стайлз чувствовал, как с его собственных губ сходила улыбка.

— Ты видел, кто нас вырубил? — сменил тему Тео.

— Нет, — сразу ответил Стайлз.

Сначала нужно было самостоятельно разобраться с Пэрришем и его причастностью к этому. Как бы Тео не помогал, он всё ещё был для Стайлза чужаком. И он не отрицал то, что как-то причастен к происходящему в этом учебном году.

— Знаешь, Стайлз, оборотни могут слышать ложь, — Тео наклонился вперёд и внимательно смотрел на него. — Сердцебиение тебя выдаёт.

— Значит, буду использовать полуправду, утаивание или не отвечать на сам вопрос.

Несколько секунд Тео внимательно смотрел на него, затем рассмеялся.

— Да, ты ещё лучше, чем мне показалось, — и вот это было крипово. Стайлз нахмурился. — Знаешь, я ведь вернулся ради стаи, но всегда надеялся встретить и тебя.

— Вау, спасибо я польщён? — Стайлз и не знал что на это можно сказать. — Но звучит жутковато. Почему ты этого хотел и откуда знал, что я в Бикон-Хиллз?

— Я нашел твой профиль в группе старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз на фейсбуке, — Тео пожал плечами. — Ещё, волки настолько моногамны, что влюбляются раз и на всю жизнь. Может быть, я любил тебя ещё с наших игр в бейсбол. И после обращения это стало единственным мои чувством.

— Ты ведь это не серьёзно... да? — Стайлз прищурился.

Он помнил Тео тогда. Им обоим не очень нравилось ходить туда и это было чуть ли не единственным, что их вообще сближало. И то, они практически не общались. И вообще, влюблён, в Стайлза, и так долго? Маловероятно. Впрочем, Тео только что сказал, что Стайлз понравился бы гею. И если предположение о его ориентации верно, то, можно сказать, он признался. С другой стороны, вся жизнь в последнее время похожа на театр абсурда, и это может быть бред.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Тео.

— И настоящую причину не расскажешь?

— Для раскрытия этой ветки диалогов не хватает очков доверия.

Стайлз закатил глаза и выдохнул. Видимо, лимит серьёзности тоже исчерпался.

— Ладно уж, храни свои секреты.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, — перевёл тему Тео. Он взял стикер и ручку, затем написал на ней что-то. — Вот мой номер, если что. Я могу заехать за тобой завтра перед уроками, чтобы сменить повязки и отвезти тебя в школу.

— Я не пойду завтра. И приезжать не надо, сам справлюсь.

— Как знаешь. В таком случае, до встречи.

Стайлз проводил Тео до выхода, дождался, пока он обуется и запер дверь, затем выдохнул и прижался лбом к дверному косяку. Чересчур многое произошло в последние несколько дней. А Стайлзу так хотелось жить обычной жизнью и смотреть нетфликс, закидываясь вредной едой. Возможно, он так и поступит, чтобы не думать о том, что сделал этим летом. И сделает, если сможет снова найти тот пень самостоятельно.

 

После ухода Тео, Стайлз, приняв обезболивающее, провалился в мерзкий легкий сон. Несколько раз он просыпался в холодном поту и, разумеется, не помнил что именно ему снилось. А после пробуждения вновь и вновь падал обратно в липкую темноту.

Папа пытался разбудить его в школу, но Стайлз отговорился, что ему плохо и он не пойдёт. Он каждый раз посещал уроки даже с температурой, и многих это удивляло из-за его образа вечного раздолбая, и поэтому папа не стал давить на него сегодня. Предложил заказать еды, и сказал, что ему нужно будет допоздна задержаться. Ещё он никак не прокомментировал бинты на руках, но точно их заметил, и, скорее всего, поговорит об этом позже. Главное, чтобы не решил, что Стайлз пытался себя убить.

Когда папа ушёл на работу, Стайлз принял душ и сменил повязки. Это позволило ему рассмотреть масштаб трагедии. Серьёзно, Стайлз знал про существование сверхъестественного меньше чем 48 часов, а у него уже были два укуса которые наверняка станут шрамами и неглубокие ожоги. Хорошо что на нём была толстовка. Правда та сгорела. А жаль, она ему нравилась.

В такие моменты даже хотелось иметь ускоренную регенерацию — бах, и нет никаких ожогов и синяков. На Тео уже не было ни царапины, когда тот выходил от Стайлза.

Только ближе к обеду Стайлз понял, что так и не написал никому, что остался сегодня дома. Он не появлялся в сети со вчерашнего дня, и телефон подозрительно молчал. Тео оказался верен своему слову и поставил его на зарядку, но не предупредил, что тот полностью разрядился. Впрочем, этого стоило ожидать — он пролежал почти сутки в работающем состоянии. На нём и без того оставалось процентов тридцать после целого дня в школе. Удивительно, что Стайлз вообще умудрился поймать его местонахождение.

В любом случае, после запуска и нескольких секунд подгрузки, его завалило сообщениями почти от всех, с кем он только общался в школе. Кажется, драмкружок уже решил устроить поиски. Кейтлин написала ему сообщений тридцать, сначала, как всегда, смешные картинки, а потом уже беспокойные вопросы. Стайлз отписался в быстро оживший с его приходом чат — конечно, там заметили, что он онлайн.

Он написал то же, что сказал папе — чувствует себя не очень, остался дома. Телефон нашёл, но батарея разрядилась, зарядка не подключилась и всё такое. И, разумеется, потребовал фотографии готовых декораций.

Кейтлин его оповестила, что люди видели, как Стайлз уезжал вместе с Тео. Стайлза даже удивило то, что кто-то заметил что его нет и, тем более, знал с кем он вчера уехал.

Пришлось сначала написать Тео и спросить не рассказывал ли он чего остальным про их поездочку. Тео ответил относительно быстро, о том, что по официальной версии он довёз Стайлза до дома, так как у того сломалась машина. И потому что нехорошо себя чувствовал.

От Киры было всего четыре сообщения, и одно из них пришло буквально только что. Первое «Мы доехали!» с кучей звёздочек. Второе «Стайлз, ты как, завёлся? Всё нормально?» Оба позавчерашние. Третье «Ты куда делся?» вчерашнее и, наконец, четвёртое «У тебя всё в порядке?».

Стайлз а автомате написал «порядок». Кира отправила смущённый смайлик а затем написала, что урок уже начался (хотя, судя по чату драмкружка, не особо похоже). Стайлз несколько секунд обдумывал, стоит ли просто отложить телефон и забыться, или же сделать что-то другое.

Поэтому для начала он написал Кире и спросил, не против ли она приехать к нему после школы возможно на ночёвку с сериальчиками. С пиццей и газировкой. И может даже с попкорном.

Правда, это означало, что ему нужно было дойти до магазина пешком, потому что джип всё ещё в ремонте. А до магазина почти миля. Ладно, дойдёт. Или просто сделает заказ на дом. Но как он закажет доставку, если в таком маленьком городке как этот её нет?

Чёртовы маленькие городки.

Кира иногда приходила к нему, когда им нужно было сделать лабораторную. Она ничего не спрашивала про расследование на стене, просто увидев её, она неловко улыбнулась, и, самое главное, не перестала общаться со Стайлзом. И хотя с её мать была подозрительной, а одержимость её отца второй мировой вызывала вопросы, сама Кира была просто лучиком света в этом тёмном царстве.

А ещё она была относительно добропорядочным человеком, так что, скорее всего, она не стала бы проверять телефон до конца урока. И это давало почти сорок пять минут на то, чтобы немного внести правки на стену и разработать план действий относительно того, что делать со всей новой информацией и Пэрришем. А ещё можно было подонимать Тео — расспросить его про регенерацию, например, не отвлекаясь на мысли о том, что чтобы ему обратиться в волка приходилось раздеваться.

Стайлзу хватало уверенности в себе, чтобы принять, что ему нравились и парни, и девушки. И уж тем более признать, что Тео красив.

Ему пришлось взять новый листок и написать на него, что Тео ищет того, кто отнёс трупы к пню. Зачем — неизвестно. Что это за пень такой — тем более. Но Стайлз уже знал, что это был Пэрриш. Правда, пришлось просто перечислить всё, что он успел заметить, а это немного: оранжевые глаза, огонь вокруг тела обычного рыжего цвета, достаточно горячий, чтобы оставить ожоги. Он зарылся бестиарии в поисках чего-то подходящего.

Вибрация телефона на столе заставила его вздрогнуть. Он был так увлечен что даже забыл о нем. Стайлз кое-как встал и, запнувшись по пути, дошёл до стола. Кира согласилась. Сказала, что папа её подвезёт, и что они могут заехать в магазин по пути. Они обсудили съестной план и решили выбрать сериал для просмотра когда Кира приедет, хотя выбор был очевиден ведь оба больше склонялись продолжить просмотр Декстера. А ещё она пообещала принести домашнее задание.

Она явно знала действенный способ расстроить человека. На грустные плачущие смайлики Кира ответила подмигивающими и смеющимися. Жестоко.

Стайлз отметил, что был заметен большой прогресс у родителей Киры в отношении к нему. Первое время мистер и миссис Юкимура были до крайности против их взаимодействия, а сейчас не имели ничего против совместных ночевок у Стайлза дома.

Правда, стоило хоть немного прибраться в комнате и попробовать держать комнату в чистоте. Мало ли когда его вырубят в следующий раз, и принцу на синем джипе придётся нести его обратно в башню. Да кого он обманывает. Любая чистота продержится дня четыре, а потом снова появятся Стул с одеждой, посуда, какие-то разбросанные на полу тетради и бумаги, неразобранные учебники, книги и распечатки.

Нужно было занять себя чем-то, поэтому Стайлз написал папе, что сегодня у них ночует Кира, и пошёл готовить всё необходимое к её приезду: помыть кружки посуду и приготовить бумажные полотенца, потому что они наверняка по нескольку раз всё перевернут, разольют и будут с этого смеяться как идиоты.

В Лос-Анджелесе у Стайлза были такие друзья, но они остались там. Когда Стайлз менял постельное бельё в обеих спальнях, он в очередной раз задумался, почему отец решил, что им вообще стоило вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз как только их позвали в город, из которого его выгнали восемью годами ранее и бросить жизнь там, где они с таким трудом построили.

Иногда Стайлз думал, что он даже обижен на папу за это, но, с другой стороны, он скоро останется жить один, и решил переехать в городок поменьше, чтобы не чувствовать одиночества. Возможно, в их семье стоило начать использовать слова, а не действия, чтобы выразить свои чувства.

Стайлз запустил стиральную машинку и не спешил от неё отходить. Он стоял задумчиво глядя в барабан. Это завораживало и давало отключить голову. Правда сильно долго залипать не стоило.

Вот так и прошёл день вплоть до приезда Киры. Немного уборки, немного попыток что-то выстроить хотя бы в голове относительно расследования и поиск денег по карманам, чтобы отдать половину суммы потраченной на еду.

Стайлз вышел из дома, когда услышал приехавшую машину.

— Мистер Юкимура, здравствуйте, — сказал Стайлз и приобнял выпархнувшую из автомобиля Киру.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — папа Киры посмотрел на бинты на руках. Стайлз подумал, что явно не стоило выходить без толстовки. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— А, да, это я обжёгся, когда готовил, — ну это почти правда. Он обжёгся. Правда, когда почти сам не стал обедом.

— Перевернул на себя кипяток? — сочувственно спросил папа Киры, помогая ребятам взять все пакеты и коробки.

— Да, — Стайлз пытался осторожно перехватить пакеты. — Пытался сварить пасту, но что-то пошло не так. Так, надо было сначала вам деньги отдать, а потом...

— Это мы угощаем. Ты же болеешь, — сказала Кира с улыбкой и помахала своему отцу рукой. — Мы пошли.

— Не стоило, я отдам тебе тогда, — Стайлз фыркнул и повернулся к мистеру Юкимуре — Спасибо, что привезли это всё.

Всегда неловко вести беседы с родителями друзей. Особенно если ваши друзья — девушки. По крайней мере, это не миссис Юкимура. Она выглядела так, словно могла в любой момент достать катану из какого-то пятого измерения и покромсать его на мелкие кусочки. Однако, с мистером Юкимура, Стайлз мог хоть как то найти общий язык

— Пожалуйста. Ну что же, я поехал. Кира, если что, пиши или звони, — мистер Юкимура кивнул ей.

— Было что в школе интересного? — спросил Стайлз, когда они зашли в дом и закрыли дверь.

— Да не то чтобы, — она сразу пошла в комнату Стайлза, сразу же разувшись у порога.

На самом деле до переезда в маленькую квартиру Стайлз тоже не имел такой привычки, однако вскоре понял, сколько грязи они постоянно заносили в дом. А потом разуваться стало для обоих Стилински привычкой, и после переезда они решили ничего не менять.

— Правда по школе теперь ходит слух, что вы с Тео встречаетесь и скрываете свои отношения.

— Ага, и мы с тобой тоже встречаемся. И с Кейтлин я тоже встречаюсь. Да я прям плейбой, — Стайлз закатил глаза. Кира улыбнулась и покачала головой.

За этот короткий разговор они поднялись наверх. Стайлз поставил всё на стол и перенёс ноутбук ближе к кровати, и стал искать Декстера. В прошлый раз они посмотрели несколько серий и уснули где-то на трети первого сезона.

— О, что-то новенькое. Тут появились зелёные и жёлтые нити, — удивлённо отметила Кира, глядя на стену. — Можно посмотреть?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Стайлз. Хорошо, что он когда-то уже объяснял ей значение нитей разного цвета. Красные — когда ничего неизвестно, жёлтые — когда расследование идёт, зелёные — когда что-то уже решено.

Стайлз попытался на время забыть об этой стене. Он хотел расслабиться, но вместо этого часть времени днём потратил на дополнение этого расследования. Умён, что тут сказать. Ещё ему нужно было вспомнить, куда он дел ту мягкую игрушку, которую иронично подарил Кире. Теперь эта игрушка (лиса с хвостом который настолько же большой как её тело) постоянно лежала между ними, когда они засыпали вместе за просмотром сериалов.

— Оборотни? — спросила Кира.

Стайлз вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Верно, она не знает.

— Как оказалось, сверхъестественное существует, — Стайлз устало выпрямился, подумав, что стоит поискать игрушку в шкафу или возле сушилки. — Если хочешь, могу тебе об этом рассказать.

Кира развернулась, Стайлз видел интерес в её глазах, и он уже собрался рассказать всё, но Кира покачала головой

— Ты ведь позвал меня на пиццу и сериалы как раз ради того чтобы не думать про всё это. Так что давай как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю, верно? — спросил Стайлз.

Кира фыркнула с улыбкой и покачала головой.

— Ну разумеется. Что, будем Декстера дальше смотреть, или что-то другое?

— Я уже открыл Декстера. Но, если хочешь, можешь что-нибудь другое поискать. Я сейчас, найду Кицуню, и сядем.

Кира бросила ещё один взгляд на стену с расследованием, затем решила разлить газировку в стаканы и открыть коробки с пиццей. Вегетарианская для неё, гавайская для него.

Сериалы, пицца, и ни о чём не думать. Особенно о том, что Стайлзу как-то нужно допросить Пэрриша, возможно, объяснить про сверхъестественное папе и, скорее всего, узнать у Тео, какого чёрта вообще происходит.

 

Стайлз очень надеялся, что слух о нём с Тео остался только локальным мемом драмкружка. Не то чтобы Стайлз чего-то стеснялся, скорее наоборот, было даже приятно, что люди думали, что он может быть привлекательным для кого-то такого уровня. Вот только, с учётом всего этого сверхъестественного дерьма, Стайлз не хотел иметь ничего общего с Тео. Вдруг он тоже пропадёт? Или убьёт кого-то?

Правда это не мешало ему иногда отправлять вопросы связанные со сверхъестественным. Что это был за пень? (Неметон). Разве он не должен быть огромным деревом? (Он был, потом его срубили). Что общего у Джоша и Трэйси? (Они умерли частично обращёнными).

Иногда Тео давал слишком размытые ответы, и чтобы добиться точных приходилось задавать кучу новых вопросов. Впрочем, не факт, что все ответы были правдой. Через сообщения это понять было сложно.

Самым странным эпизодом на тот день стал момент, когда к нему на геометрии подсел Айзек.

— Ты правда встречаешься с Тео? — спросил он тогда.

Стайлз почти опешил от такой прямоты.

— А что, сам хочешь? — вместо ответа выпалил Стайлз и улыбнулся. Вот именно поэтому «почти». Ему нравилось вводить людей в заблуждение, и смотреть на их реакцию, даже если это часто аукалось ему в будущем.

— Нет! — он сказал слишком громко, чем привлёк внимание учителя.

— Мистер Лейхи, нашли что-то интереснее моего урока? — мисс Флеминг отвлеклась от черчения и посмотрела на них.

— Нет, ничего, — сразу стушевался Айзек.

— Мистер Стилински?

— Да, это я, — сказал Стайлз и улыбнулся.

— Ну раз это вы, то вы можете подойти к доске и решить эту задачу, — она протянула Стайлзу мел.

И хотя он правда мог решить задачу, он всё равно картинно вздохнул и встал, полностью игнорируя Айзека. На своё место он вернулся через три минуты. И, конечно, это не могло так просто закончиться.

— И всё же, ты с ним встречаешься? — спросил Айзек снова.

— А сам-то как думаешь? — Айзек — оборотень, самое время отработать разные полуправды.

— Думаю, что нет.

— Уверен? Потому что мы могли бы, — и они правда могли бы. Если бы их сближение не было настолько... кровавым и горячим. Звучит как-то не очень вне контекста. — Тео красивый, так что я не осуждаю, что ты на него запал, — Стайлз улыбнулся и поднял брови. — Или ты втрескался в меня? Чувак, это так приятно!

— Мистер Стилински, — их оборвала мисс Флеминг прежде чем Айзек успел отреагировать (скорее всего как-то обиженно). — Пересядьте сюда, — она указала на переднюю парту. — Если ещё хоть раз услышу ваш голос на уроке, то пойдёте к директору.

— А если я чихну? Или у меня будет вопрос? — ответил он но спорить не стал и быстро собрал вещи, чтобы пересесть.

Мисс Флеминг была довольно строгой женщиной, но не настолько, чтобы правда отправить его к директору. Возможно, потому что поняла бессмысленность этой затеи ещё в первый раз.

— Ты уже подаёшь голос, сядь и замолчи.

Стайлз изобразил закрывания рта на молнию, затем закрыл рот на мнимый ключ и выбросил его в окно. Весь оставшийся урок он действительно молчал, но буквально чувствовал спиной взгляд Айзека.

А на перемене Стайлз решил первым делом найти Тео. Тот оказался возле своего же шкафчика рядом с Кирой. Они даже что-то обсуждали. Айзек так и шёл следом за Стайлзом от самого класса. Поэтому он подошёл к ним и приобнял Тео за плечи.

— Привет, давно не виделись, — Стайлз почувствовал, как Тео напрягся от прикосновения и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.

Ему пришлось чуть заметно наклонить голову в сторону Айзека, и, когда Тео обернулся, тот точно его заметил. Он от этого усмехнулся и приобнял Стайлза за талию, потому что любопытство это порок, особенно когда оно направлено на личную жизнь. Пусть Айзек сломает себе голову

Кира улыбнулась, приподняв брови. Стайлз приложил указательный палец к губам, как бы говоря, что потом всё объяснит. К счастью, Тео после этого поспешил уйти к Скотту и остальным. Стайлз написал Кире сообщение, описывающее ситуацию, чтобы особо острые уши оборотней не подслушали.

Кира рассмеялась и толкнула Стайлза в бок.

— Ты такой засранец, — она почти прошептала, а в глазах плясали чёртики, потому что ей самой было весело.

— А ты сомневалась?

— Нисколько. Идём, урок скоро начнётся.

Единственный совместный урок в понедельник даже расстраивал. А ещё с ними была Кейтлин.

— Кетлин, свет моих очей! — воскликнул Стайлз, приобнимая сидящую за партой девушку. — Нам с тобой нужно сходить и поменять библиотечные карточки на те, после которых дверь закрывается наверняка.

— Зачем? — подозрительно спросила она.

— А что если за тобой бежит маньяк, и единственный способ от него скрыться это железная дверь в библиотеке? А у нас с тобой карточки глючные!

— Знаешь, это слишком гипотетическая ситуация, даже от тебя, — Кейтлин прищурилась. — Вчера что-то произошло?

— Ага, я пошёл в библиотеку искать телефон, оборачиваюсь, а дверь не заперта, и мой мозг сразу так «а представь если бы тебя кто-то преследовал и хотел съесть твои ноги?» — Стайлз опустил рюкзак на свою парту позади Кейтлин и начал доставать тетради.

— Знаешь, мы тебя зря оставили одного в тот вечер, — Кейтлин фыркнула и покачала головой. — Ладно, сходим как-нибудь, только избавь меня от своей буйной фантазии.

— Никогда. Ты будешь страдать, — Стайлз положил ей руки на плечи и немного потряс. Это переросло в небольшую шуточную перепалку. Прозвенел звонок и они поспешили разойтись по своим местам.

 

Как выяснилось, поймать помощника Пэрриша в гордом одиночестве было не так уж и просто. Либо рядом были другие помощники (чаще всего Кларк, младшая сестра которой стала подозрительно часто ошиваться со стаей), либо папа, которому это всё точно рассказывать не хотелось. В основном из-за вопросов, что он делал в заповеднике, и как вообще умудрился наткнуться на трупы. И про бинты, конечно. Врать про них не очень хотелось, тем более, когда придётся точно рассказывать про сверхъестественное.

Но Стайлзу наконец-то удалось застать помощника Пэрриша одного. Стоило ему только объяснить, что произошло, когда из морга пропало несколько трупов, тот сразу же схватил Стайлза и потащил к папе в кабинет. Чудесно.

— Шериф, я знаю, что происходит с телами, — сходу выдал Пэрриш, даже не успев закрыть за собой дверь. — Это я уношу их к огромному пню, Стайлз видел.

— Ты чего контору палишь?! — воскликнул Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, что он уже попал.

Ну, настолько попал, насколько папа вообще мог наказать его (он никогда не наказывал, но недовольным взглядом мог сверлить несколько недель).

Однако затем появилась другая мысль. Пэрриш, после описаний себя горящего, сразу же пошел к шерифу, а тот вел себя так, словно в том, что его помощник просто иногда брал и возгорался не было ничего необычного.

— Стоп, то есть это по вашему нормально, что Пэрриш горит? Он, что, из фантастической четвёрки?

Папа, который явно хотел сказать что-то про «трупы и пень», прищурился и закрыл рот. Да, на пару секунд Стайлз его сбросил с пути допросного.

— Зимой один из помощников запер меня в машине и поджёг, — рассказал Пэрриш. — Я выбрался оттуда без единой царапины.

— Вау, весело, — сказал Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, что ничего весёлого в этом не было. — Так вот почему твоё имя было в том списке. Это был список сверхъестественных существ в Бикон-Хиллз, по которому их убивали.

— Стайлз, — почти спокойно сказал папа. — Сядь и объясни для начала как ты вообще нашёл трупы и пень.

— Мы просто гуляли по лесу и наткнулись на него, — это была почти правда. Стайлз решил ещё поэкспериментировать с ложью, на всякий случай.

То, что они с Тео шли по лесу, можно назвать прогулкой, и они даже не искали пень. Если бы Тео не засветил своими глазами, они бы так на него и не наткнулись. Папа, который знал Стайлза всю его жизнь, только покачал головой. Возможно, он бы спросил «как можно случайно наткнуться на пень с трупами во время прогулки?» но, на Стайлза он решил сбросить немного другую бомбу.

— Кто мы?

Чёрт. Стайлз вздохнул, взял со стола отца кружку с кофе (очень вредного, тем более так поздно вечером), сделал глоток и сел на стул.

— Оборотни и другая сверхъестественная фигня, без обид, Пэрриш, существуют, и они причастны практически ко всему необъяснимому бреду, который происходит в Бикон-Хиллз в последнее время.

Папа переглянулся с Пэрришем, и Стайлз не мог прочитать выражение лица первого. Это было что-то сродни смятению, беспокойству и осознанию. Что-то сложное.

— Стайлз, с кем ты был в лесу? — с нажимом спросил папа.

— С оборотнем. И я ему не особо доверяю, но без его горящих глаз, мы бы и не наткнулись на Неметон. Я говорю про тот самый пень. Он должен быть большим деревом, но почему-то его срубили. Я пока не узнал почему именно.

— Ты ходил со Скоттом? — почти с надеждой спросил папа. Да, он знал об определённой подозрительности сына по отношению к Скотту, но не угадал.

— Нет, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Я потом расскажу, когда буду уверен, что это можно сделать. Ваше внимание к нему будет смотреться подозрительно. Тем более, он активно искал Пэрриша, то есть того, кто уносит трупы. Кстати, это трупы тоже сверхъестественных существ, которые умерли в обращении в это самое сверхъестественное существо, и поэтому не выглядят как люди.

— И чьи тела вы там видели? — спросил папа.

— Темно было, я не уверен, но их было двое, парень и девушка. Это всё, что я увидел, прежде чем Пэрриш пришёл и вырубил нас. Кстати, знаете, откуда у меня эти бинты? — не время вставлять отсылки к Джокеру, тем более что нынешняя аудитория их не сразу уловит. — Там ожоги. Пэрриш меня неплохо так ударил и поджег.

— Я этого не помню, — растерянно сказал Пэрриш. В тот момент он чем-то напоминал побитого щенка. Странная ассоциация, с учётом того, что он может загораться как факел. Горящие щенки это обычно отсылка только к аду и вечным страданиям.

Хотя, в мифологии, наверное, должны встречаться очаровательные горящие щенки.

— Стайлз, что ты знаешь о сверхъестественном? — перевёл тему папа, когда понял, что про своего знакомого оборотня Стайлз распространяться не будет.

— Практически ничего. Только то, что оно существует и ещё у меня установлено несколько связей со всем этим и происходящим в последнее время. Но для наглядности и чтобы я ничего не забыл, нам нужно будет зайти ко мне в комнату.

— Пэрриш, ты хочешь с нами, или мне тебе завтра рассказать? — спросил папа.

— Я был бы не против услышать всё сразу, — кивнул Пэрриш.

Так Стайлзу пришлось коротать время до конца смены, и стараться при этом придумать, как бы рассказать всё так, чтобы это звучало полноценно. Без прыжков с А в Д, что получалось далеко не всегда.

 

Кроме Тео и папы в комнату Стайлза приходила только Кира. Даже Кейтлин не удостоилась такой чести. Теперь, скорее как вынужденная мера, в список избранных входил и Пэрриш. Стайлз почти нехотя поподробнее рассказал ему об ожогах, которые уже почти затянулись к этому времени, и образ побитого и желающего извиниться щенка включился на максимум.

По сравнению с Тео, который больше напоминал койота своими повадками и выражением лица, Пэрриш точно был щенком. Они определённо разные виды.

Стайлз пытался не смотреть ни на папу, который уже несколько раз слышал об произошедшем прошлой зимой, ни на Пэрриша, который хмуро смотрел на список смертников и свою фотографию рядом с ним. Главное было — рассказать всё, что он знал.

 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/loKG01y.png)

— В общем, я был прав, я же говорил, и так далее. Правда, я до сих пор не совсем уверен, как в эту схему вписывается Дэнни Махилани, но это не важно: он переехал в прошлом году, — закончил Стайлз и повернулся, глядя только на папу.

Тот выглядел задумчиво, нацепив угрюмое выражение лица следователя, и серьёзно обдумывал слова Стайлза. Раньше он говорил, что это просто совпадения и Стайлз в приступе пассивной агрессии распечатал и повесил под потолком крупными буквами слова папы же: «Один раз это случайность, два — совпадение, а три — уже система». Может быть, во время объяснения, Стайлз указывал на эту надпись каждый раз, а может быть и нет, никто ничего не докажет.

— Но ты так и не определил, что я такое? — спросил Пэрриш. Он хмуро смотрел не на свою фотографию, а на Лидии и подписи рядом. Банши — действительно необычный вид сверхъестественного, поэтому можно было понять интерес помощника шерифа.

— Потому что мне все ещё не хватает данных. До того, как мы нашли неметон, я не копал под тебя, только натыкался на смутные описания, которые могли и не подойти.

А ещё потому что Тео знал, где живёт Стайлз, как выглядит его комната, и мог пробраться сюда, чтобы найти любую подсказку о том, кто же их тогда в лесу вырубил. И хотя Стайлз не особо доверял Пэрришу, ему доверял папа. Соответственно, ему веры было больше, чем Тео. Но об этом ни папе, ни Пэрришу знать не обязательно.

 

Кажется, всё происходящее называлось «дерьмо попало в вентилятор». Пэрриш, конечно, не закатил истерику, но заявил, что он опасен для окружающих и его нужно запереть. Когда Стайлз заглянул в камеры, где Пэрриш говорил с помощницей Кларк, он почувствовал, что даже железные прутья его не удержат.

Между тем, снова стали пропадать без вести или умирать подростки. И, конечно, Пэрриш прожёг, чёрт возьми, прутья. Стайлза тогда не было в участке, но он видел последствия и запись с камер наблюдения. Кажется, в сверхъестественный секрет Пэрриша теперь посвящены Штраус, Кларк и Кордова.

Стайлза порадовало, что ему не пришлось ещё раз пересказывать всё то же самое, особенно потому что чтобы это сделать, надо было этих троих пустить в свою комнату. Папа умел объяснять лучше, без тех же прыжков с темы на тему, которые устраивал Стайлз. По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить. Потому что если папа так умеет, то у Стайлза ещё была надежда на будущее.

Только починили джип, и он решил заехать на станцию, может узнать что интересное, ну и проведать папу, конечно. Как оказалось, у него в кабинете были помощники, но те, что уже знают про сверхъестественное, так что он зашёл сразу же после короткого стука.

Его никто не стал выгонять, тем более что он плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ты точно уверен? — спрашивала помощница Кларк у Пэрриша, кажется, уже не первый раз.

— К сожалению. Я не запоминаю что происходит, когда иду прятать тела, — грустно сказал Пэрриш.

— Я пытался за ним проследить, но он словно бы телепортируется каждый раз, — добавил помощник Штраус.

Кларк поджала губы и выдохнула, затем посмотрела на папу.

— Можно ли как-то её найти? Вы сказали, что знаете, куда он относит тела? Почему вы их ещё не забрали оттуда?

Стайлз почувствовал холодок в животе.

— Чтобы найти это место нужно сверхъестественное зрение, и так как почти все находящиеся в этом кабинете сейчас люди, а Пэрриш даже не может это контролировать, то мы не сможем обойти тот барьер или что это.

— Но ведь ваш сын как-то нашёл его?

— Не сам, — подал голос Стайлз.

— Кларк, послушай меня, — папа смотрел серьёзно и мягко. — Ещё слишком рано искать её среди погибших.

— Хейден бы не сбежала, если вы на это намекаете, — Кларк не стала сбрасывать руки.

— Нет, но пока что мы не будем искать её среди мёртвых, а займёмся поиском среди живых. Выпустим ориентировку, пусть помощники глядят в оба. Судя по всему, за Пэрришем проследить не удаётся, более того, — папа мельком глянул на Стайлза. — он будет атаковать любого, кто приблизится к неметону. Кларк, составь ориентировку, во что Хейден была одета, может, спроси что у тех, с кем она в последнее время общалась.

Помощница Кларк кивнула и вышла. Штраус вышел за ней, бросив осторожный взгляд на Пэрриша.

— Может, нам стоит обратиться к тому оборотню, с которым ты нашёл неметон? — спросил тот, когда дверь за помощниками закрылась. Кордовы сегодня не было.

— С чем именно? И кто пропал?

— Сестра Кларк, Хейден Ромеро, — Стайлз смутно её помнил по той паре раз, что она заезжала к помощнице Кларк и видел в школе несколько раз, чаще всего с Лиамом, так что он кивнул.

— С чем нужна помощь? Ну, если вдруг он согласится мне помочь.

— Найти её, или выяснить, нет ли её тела с остальными.

Стайлзу не очень хотелось этого делать, но сейчас речь шла не о его хотелках, а о возможной опасности жизни Хейден.

— Хорошо, мне нужна будет ориентировка, на случай, если он её не знает.

 

Тео знал Хейден и очень хорошо. Стайлзу удалось его выловить в библиотеке, оттащить к стеллажам и задать вопрос. Конечно, от вездесущих оборотней это не сильно бы помогло, но это было единственным местом, где они могли поговорить. А ещё чтобы случайно не оказаться в центре библиотеки, где Стайлзу до сих пор иногда мерещилось тело Донована.

— Они с Лиамом пропали, — сказал Тео, когда Стайлз закончил обрисовывать ситуацию. — У нас тут... сверхъестественная проблема.

— Что-то более проблемное, чем существование сверхъестественного вообще? — Стайлз приподнял брови и взмахнул руками.

Хоть раз бы поступало по одной проблеме за раз.

— Да. Ужасные Доктора.

— В нашей экономике и с нашим образованием все доктора становятся ужасными, — Стайлз пожал плечами. Тео рассматривал его несколько секунд, затем приподнял брови.

— Ты прав, конечно, но проблема с этими докторами смертельна. Не считая Донована, всех остальных подростков убивали именно они.

Насколько прямое упоминание Донована было неприятным. Да и вообще его слова казались полуправдой, но Стайлз не мог понять почему именно. Особенно потому что Тео полез в рюкзак и вытащил оттуда распечатку с какой-то книгой.

— И вы не можете от них избавиться? — спросил Стайлз, глядя на название книги и автора. Что-то знакомое. — Стоп, а не этого мужика выгнали из Эйкена за какое-то несоблюдение врачебной этики лет десять назад?

— И почему я не удивлён, что ты знаешь, — Тео усмехнулся. — Но да, и сейчас Валак один из пациентов Эйкена, насколько мне известно. Если он не сбежал, конечно.

— Миленько. Я могу чем-то помочь? — Стайлз взял распечатки и пролистал страницы. Книжка казалась довольно небольшой по количеству страниц, с этим можно жить. Может даже прочитает её за ночь, кто знает.

— Нет, не думаю. Если мне понадобится твоя помощь, то я тебе напишу. Сейчас мы все заняты поисками Хэйден и Лиама, и я не могу тебе всё объяснить сам. Книга может частично ответить на вопросы.

— Какое-то дерьмо происходит, надеюсь, это меня не убьёт, — Стайлз улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть нервозность, потому что всё казалось слишком серьёзным.

— Я этого не допущу, не волнуйся, — Тео поспешил уйти.

Стайлз тоже не стал задерживаться в библиотеке и отправился на поиски Киры. Нужно было предупредить её и, возможно, остальных членов драмкружка о возможной опасности.

Хотя, Стайлз давно заметил, что во время полнолуния проходит заметно меньше общественных событий. Сначала показалось, что это просто совпадение, но когда он начал об этом думать, то понял, что в этом есть система. И, да, следующее полнолуние обещало множество проблем — суперлуние и всё такое.

 

Стайлз начал читать книгу в тот же вечер. Стиль написания — очень посредственный. Какая-то стимпанковская история про подростков, которые против своей воли были превращены в сверхъестественных существ. Сначала их похищали и потом закапывали в землю, откуда они выбирались без памяти о произошедшем.

И затем начинали превращаться в плохо контролирующих себя существ.

Пока что всё сходилось с тем, что происходило в Бикон-Хиллз. Особенно ямы. Кажется, всего неделю назад Кларк вызвали в школу, потому что всё поле для лакросса было ископано. И если они правда оказались под землёй и приходили в себя там, Стайлзу не хотелось бы чувствовать себя в их шкуре.

А ещё от прочтения начинала болеть голова. Стайлз поморщился и отложил книгу. Он решил спуститься вниз и выпить таблетку от головной боли.

Стайлз замер. Возле плиты в тёмной кухне стояла женщина. Мама.

Её не могло быть здесь, она мертва. И Стайлз чувствовал растерянность, и немного панику. Он сделал шаг назад, половица под ногой скрипнула. Мама, стоявшая возле кухонной тумбы, замерла и перехватила нож крепче.

— Мам? — сказал Стайлз, голос слишком высокий. Света из коридора не хватало, чтобы осветить выражение её лица.

— Ты убило его, — чуть слышно сказала она. — Ты убило моего сына, — голос сорвался, словно бы она пыталась сдержать слёзы.

Он почувствовал холодную тяжесть внизу живота, словно бы там свернулась ледяная змея, обвив его внутренние органы. Стайлз не мог двинуться и только сглотнул. Он не убивал её сына, он им и был. И всё же ему казалось, что в этом его вина. Если бы он был лучшим ребёнком, такого бы не случилось с мамой.

Стайлз опустил взгляд и прищурился. Тень казалась слишком маленькой, словно бы детской. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на свои руки, но с ними всё было в норме. Между тем, мама повторяла про то, что он убил её сына.

— И ты пытаешься убить меня, — внезапно сказала она очень спокойным голосом. — Но я не дам тебе этого сделать, о нет, я убью тебя раньше.

В следующую секунду в дверной косяк воткнулся нож, который она держала. Стайлз вздрогнул и сжался, даже не собираясь кричать. Он это заслуживал.

— Клаудия, какого чёрта?! — закричал папа, спускаясь со второго этажа и оказываясь между Стайлзом и мамой. — Стайлз! — резко сказал он, поворачиваясь к нему. — Иди наверх.

— Ноа, разве ты не видишь? — вскрикнула мама, цепляясь за футболку папы. Стайлз стоял на месте. — Это больше не наш сын! Оно убило его и заняло его место! Ноа, разве ты не видишь?

— Клаудия, — успокаивающим тоном, освоенным за последние несколько лет, заговорил папа. — Это болезнь, в тебе говорит болезнь, помнишь?

Мама замолчала. Несколько секунд висела тяжёлая тишина.

— Если бы наш сын был жив, он бы мне поверил, — чуть слышно сказала мама и оттолкнула папу.

— Стайлз? — тяжёлая рука легла на плечо и Стайлз вздрогнул, лишь усилием воли заставляя себя не отшатнуться. — Что такое?

Папа только пришёл, судя по форме, и выглядел крайне обеспокоенным. Только теперь Стайлз почувствовал, что глаза у него на мокром месте и поспешил вытереть выступившие слёзы.

— Я просто... вспомнил кое-что, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь придать голосу обычные весёлые нотки, но вышло как-то надломлено. Он не хотел об этом говорить папе, не сейчас уж точно.

— Эй, ребёнок, что случилось? — папа обнял его и прижал к себе. Стайлз обнял его в ответ и уткнулся в плечо, чувствуя, как змея постепенно отпускает его внутренности.

— Я... Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Стайлз. Папа вздохнул и прижал его крепче, но не стал давить.

Оба знали, что когда начинается настолько активное избегание темы, то речь о маме. Поэтому, папа не стал ничего говорить. Они стояли некоторое время, и Стайлз первым сделал шаг назад.

— Ладно, — голос снова стал жизнерадостным. — Я сейчас тебе погрею ужин и выпью что-нибудь от головы, а то болит как-то.

Стайлз поспешил уйти на кухню, чтобы не видеть грустного взгляда папы.

Дверной косяк сменили, так что Стайлз даже не мог проверить, было ли это правдой. Вполне могло, если уж на то пошло. Маму диагностировали, когда он был совсем маленьким, и он даже не помнил её здоровой.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза ещё раз. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. У них были проблемы посеръёзнее.

— Может, тебе сходить к мисс Моррелл? — спросил папа, потому что, конечно, ему нужно посетить школьного психолога.

— Не думаю, что я смогу ей рассказать обо всём этом так, чтобы меня наверняка не пихнули в Эйкен, — Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой, доставая контейнеры из холодильника. — Может быть, когда это всё закончится.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что оно никогда не закончится, — спокойно сказал папа. — Я схожу переоденусь.

Стайлз ничего не ответил.


	3. Глава 3

Многие в участке, и, самое главное, помощница Кларк не находили себе места из-за исчезновения Хейден. Потому что пропажи людей это всегда тяжело, а когда пропадал кто-то близкий — это ещё сложнее.

Они следили за Пэрришем, но получалось с попеременным успехом. Даже если удавалось выследить его до того же места, где Стайлз и Тео нашли неметон, тот снова словно пропадал. Ночь в лесу делали ситуацию ещё хуже. Стайлз уже был готов попросить Тео отвести их туда, но поймать его или хоть кого-то из шайки Скотта в школе стало практически невозможно.

А потом Хейден просто вернулась домой после полнолуния. Она показала помощнице Кларк место, где были трупы. С её появлением стало понятно, что она тоже стала чем-то сверхъестественным.

И с того момента Стайлз всё время был на иголках, потому что он совершенно ничего не знал и это раздражало больше всего. Папа его перестал пускать в офис, пока всё не будет закончено. Потому что все помощники были больше заняты появившимися телами и регистрацией всего этого, и не хотели, чтобы Стайлз мешался под ногами.

Повис риск того, что этим делом заинтересуются федералы, совсем как в прошлом году. И поэтому нужно было создать какую-то достоверную версию, чтобы оправдаться перед журналистами и администрацией. Стайлз мог бы помочь, если бы его всего не сковывала тревога.

Когда они найдут и осмотрят тело Донована, то наверняка выйдут на Стайлза. И, к сожалению, даже то, что папа работал шерифом, и это могла быть самооборона, не имело достаточно оснований, чтобы прокурор не мог повесить эти убийства частично на него.

Стайлз вполне удачно не думал об этом, а потом всё пошло по пизде. Впрочем, ничего нового.

 

Итак, что бы там не произошло в прошлое полнолуние, это было чем-то крупным. Шайка — и Стайлз даже не пытался править это на «стая», поэтому они будут шайкой — Скотта в диком раздрае.

Скотт выглядел всё время так, словно бы вот-вот потеряет сознание. Поговаривали, что на днях у него был сильный приступ астмы. Вот только у оборотней не бывает болезней.

Даже до этого Стайлз Лидию и Джексона к шайке относил постольку поскольку, но сейчас эти двое отгородились от остальных словно бы каменной стеной.

Эллисон, когда появлялась в школе, тоже выглядела не самым лучшим образом. Её отец угодил в больницу, но Стайлз не знал подробностей. Самое главное, она даже не разговаривала ни со Скоттом, ни с Лидией, зато на Тео смотрела волком, будто это он во всём виноват. Впрочем, Стайлз не был уверен, что это не так.

Эта троица сошлась обратно уже к концу первого учебного дня. Более того, Джексон и Лидия держали Эллисон как можно дальше от Тео, и тот, как ни странно, тоже не нарывался на контакт.

Айзек ходил хмурым и молчаливым привидением, избегая всех. Он появлялся на уроках на автомате, если судить по тем нескольким классам, что у них были общими.

Лиам... не то чтобы его раньше принимали в шайку, кажется, единственным, кто делал попытку его вообще его как-то включить был Скотт. Теперь Лиам активно избегал даже того.

А ещё был Тео. И у него, судя по всему, всё хорошо. Если раньше он пытался как-то оказаться возле кого-то из шайки Скотта, то теперь у него появилась своя: Хейден, Джош, Трэйси и Кори. Не то чтобы они всегда были вместе, но Трэйси буквально приклеилась к Тео, и Стайлз не мог побороть определённого рода раздражение от этого.

Стайлз решил, что его это не касается. Что бы ни произошло с этой шайкой и с Тео, это волновало его куда меньше того факта, что тело Донована возле пня так и не нашли. Кира, которая заметила нервозность Стайлза, активно переводила внимание Кейтлин на себя, когда её не получалось избегать.

И ничего не спрашивала. Он за это её и любил, но и ненавидел — ей хотелось рассказать. Но при этом вмешивать в это всё желания не было, она и так сюда переехала из Нью-Йорка, куда ещё хуже, узнать, что её друг убил человека и скрыл это.

На один из обеденных перерывов они решили пойти на улицу, поймать последние солнечные деньки, а ещё чтобы не попадаться никому из знакомых и друзей. Стайлз не уверен, предпочёл бы он одиночество или же радовался молчаливому присутствию Киры. Он не был голоден но поесть стоило.

Когда он всё же смог заставить себя откусить от яблока кусок, к ним подошёл Скотт. И кусок чуть не застрял горле. Стайлз прокашлялся, чувствуя себя немного Белоснежкой. Главное, чтобы ему не понадобился поцелуй принца.

— Стайлз, верно? — Скотт спросил, почти мягко и с неловкой улыбкой.

Стайлз ни на секунду этой улыбке не поверил.

— Да, что-то надо? — даже не пытался изобразить из себя дружелюбие.

Он немного двинулся вперёд, чтобы оказаться между Скоттом и Кирой, но первый этого даже не заметил. Пёс знает, что у этих оборотней, тем более альф, на уме.

— Поговорить

— Ну говори.

Скотт посмотрел на Киру.

— При ней, — сразу сказал Стайлз.

Он не знал, что было известно Скотту, что он решил, если вообще заметил, что они с Тео общались, и что тот вообще рассказывал. Слишком много неизвестных.

— Это про Тео, — ну конечно. Стайлз ничего не говорил, ожидая, когда Скотт продолжит. — Думаю, тебе стоит с ним расстаться.

Это было настолько нагло, что Стайлз даже не стал комментировать то, что они даже не встречались.

— Думаешь? — Стайлз фыркнул. — А что, у меня головы на плечах нет, чтобы ты за меня думал, а, Скотт? — тот заметно отшатнулся от такой реакции.

— Ну, просто, тебе будет лучше...

— Я сам решу, что мне будет лучше, — отрезал Стайлз. — Но мне любопытно, почему же?

Любопытно, расскажет ли Скотт о сверхъестественном. Стайлз уже знал, что нет — Скотт замялся. Много раз он такое видел в участке, когда папа его пускал посмотреть за допросами через зеркало.

— Ты не понимаешь ничего. Продолжать общаться с Тео очень опасно, — продолжил гнуть линию Скотт. Он сделал шаг ближе и так искренне распахнул глаза, что ему можно было бы поверить.

— Правда? Может, объяснишь? — это даже начинало забавлять. Он почувствовал, как Кира сжала его рукав, но никак не отреагировал.

— Я не могу, — он взмахнул руками, словно бы это тайна вселенского масштаба. — Ты должен мне поверить.

— Я никому ничего не должен, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Кроме Кейтлин, я задолжал ей двадцатку.

— Стайлз, всё очень серьёзно. Тебе не стоит верить Тео и продолжать с ним общаться.

Если честно, Стайлз даже немного удивлён, что Скотт вообще заметил, что они общались. Он всегда казался очень невнимательным, и это говорит о нём человек, у которого в целом проблемы с концентрацией внимания. Хотя, может, это как-то связано с тем странным разговором с Айзеком на геометрии.

— Хмм. Значит, Тео я доверять не должен, потому что он опасен, а вот тебе, с учётом того, что ты что-то скрываешь, возможно, настолько же опасное, и никогда со мной не общался, верить я должен?

— Да, — Скотт явно не уследил за ходом мысли Стайлза, ему не хватало опыта.

— О боже, — пробормотала Кира.

Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой. Это походило на театр абсурда, но это кое-что говорило о Тео. Если Скотт так беспокоился о благополучии Стайлза, значит, Тео не рассказал про неметон и Донована.

Впрочем, Стайлз так и не знал что именно произошло между ними всеми. Может, что-то пострашнее, чем убийство вендиго, который пытался тебя сожрать. Это вообще принято, или нет? Или из-за того, что этим вендиго оказался Донован, Стайлз уже априори виновен?

— Я ему никогда не доверял, но тебе я доверяю ещё меньше.

— Значит, ты будешь держаться от него подальше? — почти радостно улыбнулся Скотт.

— Я это делал последние пару недель, — и это почти правда. Их просто жизнь сталкивала лбами. И они переписывались только через сообщения.

— Хорошо, — Скотт кивнул, развернулся и наконец-то ушёл.

Прежде, чем Кира успела что-то сказать, Стайлз приложил палец к губам. У оборотней хороший слух, и он не уверен насколько.

— Что это было? — с неловкой улыбкой спросила Кира, когда он опустил руку.

— Помнишь, что у меня расследование сдвинулось из-за сверхъестественного?

— Ага.

— Ну вот это сверхъестественное пытается меня укусить за задницу. Ничего особенного. Хочешь расскажу?

— Да, потому что такая реакция — это что-то.

— Ладно. Что, сегодня ко мне или на выходные опять?

— Давай сегодня, пусть это как бы учёба, — Кира поморщилась.

— «Как бы»? — Стайлз усмехнулся и немного толкнул её плечом

— Ну, и ты мне поможешь немного с алгеброй.

— Так точно. Ладно, давай поедим и потом пойдём в класс.

Стайлз решил в тот же момент не рассказывать Кире о Доноване, и о книге. Ей и без этого погружаться во все эти объяснения будет не так-то просто, даже если она уже сама приняла существование сверхъестественного как норму.

 

На вышке мобильной связи какой-то зверь разорвал ремонтника. Теперь, зная про существование оборотней, об этом много чего можно подумать. Немного поисков по рабочему ноутбуку папы дали доступ к видеосъёмке с места преступления, и он смог сделать несколько выводов и скриншотов.

И одним из таких стало то, что на предыдущего «зверя» полтора года назад это не походило. Ну, не совсем.

Стайлз всё утро рассматривал два распечатанных изображения с камер видеонаблюдения на стене. На одном был альфа — Стайлз так и не смог выяснить, кто именно это был, но предполагал, что Питер Хейл — версия прошлой зимы, на другом — их новый монстр недели, который убил ремонтника и чуть не прикончил помощницу Кларк и Хейден. Разница была разительной, Стайлз достал старый блокнот.

Хоть его попытки рисовать не увенчались успехом, перерисовывать он умел неплохо, к тому же, это помогало ему думать. Он разделил страницу на две части, на одной написал «альфа», на другой «зверь». Стайлз не до конца уверен, что именно побудило его назвать его именно так, но в последнее время он стал чаще прислушиваться к своей интуиции. До сих пор именно она вела его, и пока что приводила к правильным умозаключениям. Теперь, нужно было нарисовать разницу. По ощущениям, они примерно одного размера, больше двух метров уж точно. Но зверь намного массивнее альфы.

Альфа чем-то напоминал профессора Люпина из Гарри Поттера. Зверь же по ширине напоминал скорее медведя, или какого-то крупного зверя. Его конечности и когти казались гораздо более внушительными. В том числе, у них было разное строение челюсти. Кадры были слишком плохого качества, но морда альфы больше напоминала волчью, несколько более животную, чем лицо Тео, а зверь обладал приплюснутой мордой. Так Стайлз провёл аналогию с пятью ночами у Фредди и одним из аниматроников. Самым странным при этом оставалась тень вокруг зверя. Возможно, это была шерсть, но Стайлз в этом крайней сомневался. Почему-то эта тень имела свою собственную неповторимую форму.

Наброски были примерными, но содержали основную информацию, что Стайлз заметил. Оставалось только одно — искать совпадения и различия. Это всё ещё мог быть оборотень, но, значит, какого-то другого вида, вот и всё.

Конечно, он мог спросить Тео, кого-то из распавшейся шайки Скотта, но пока что Стайлз намеревался узнать как можно больше самостоятельно.

Именно поэтому после уроков Стайлз оказался в библиотеке (хотя ему не очень хотелось, но такого количества книг по мифологическим существам не было даже в областной), пока Кира и Кейтлин были на репетиции. Последняя даже высказала своё недовольство отсутствием Стайлза, но были дела поважнее, чем очередная постановка Ромео и Джульетты.

В этот раз с ревёрс ролями, то есть все мужские фразы и действия игрались девушками, и наоборот. У Стайлза было оправдание — он не играл, а только бегал за сценой и помогал с декорациями..

Когда Стайлз понял, где искать, он начал замечать многие детали, которые теперь не давали ему покоя. К примеру, в их городе везде было слишком много кельтских символов. Удивительно даже, что их не использовали для рекламы Бикон-Хиллз как туристического городка, могли бы придумать какую историю про друидское поселение. Помимо символов, во всех библиотеках можно было найти разнообразные книги про сверхъестественное, но бестиариев всё же было больше в их школьной.

Сколько Стайлз не искал, до сих пор он этого не замечал. Это одновременно и усложняло, и упрощало задачу. С одной стороны, больше материалов, выше шанс, что не найдёт что-то. С другой, появлялось больше информации, которую нужно обработать.

Но если в чём Стайлз и был хорош, так это в поиске и структурировании информации. Его разум постоянно цеплялся за слово зверь, и он не мог понять почему.

Правда, поиски ему ничего не дали, кроме того, что он или уже знал, или уже отмёл как ненужное. Темнело, и Стайлз не горел желанием оставаться в школе после заката. Не после того, что случилось с Донованом.

Тела которого не было у неметона.

Стайлз всех ещё был напряжен, потому что была велика вероятность того, что Донован придёт за ним или, как и обещал, за папой. И хотя они теперь оба знали наверняка, что возможность внезапной зубастой угрозы существует, они всё ещё понятия не имели что с этим делать. Точнее, папа не знал о том, что такая угроза может исходить от Донована.

Стайлз собрал всё, что смог найти, и пошёл к машине. Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то знающим, и это точно не мог быть Скотт и его бывшая шайка. Стайлз забрался в машину и завёл её, ожидая, пока двигатель проснётся и заработает на полную мощность. Он достал из кармана телефон и открыл список контактов.

Сейчас существовал только один... оборотень, который мог ответить на его вопросы, ничего не скрывая. Дело зверя принимало неприятный оборот. Возможно, Тео играл в какую-то игру, и Стайлз собирался ему поддаться, но проблема тут была в другом. Чем бы ни был этот зверь, он убил человека, а также кинул знак старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз в стену здания, пробив его.

Зверь опасен, и Стайлзу нужна любая информация, которая могла бы обезопасить его с папой, и, может быть, помощников шерифа и театральный кружок.

Однако, он всё ещё не видел само место преступления. Стайлз заблокировал экран телефона и решил съездить на вышку проверить всё. У него был где-то час, чтобы доехать до места и вернуться до темноты. Конечно, не факт, что эта штука не может активничать днём, но Стайлз полагался на извечное ощущение, что единственные орудующие при свете дня монстры это люди.

В окошко постучались. Стайлз от неожиданности вздрогнул, театрально взмахнул руками и посмотрел на стоящих рядом с водительской дверью Киру и Кейтлин. Верно, сегодня была репетиция. Он почти нехотя опустил окно.

— Подвезёшь нас домой, — не принимающим возражений тоном сказала Кейтлин и пошла к задней дверце. Кира неловко улыбнулась и пошла за ней.

— Мне нужно съездить по делам, — посмотреть на место преступления.

— Мы поедем с тобой.

Стайлз пожал плечами. У него не было времени спорить с ними.

 

— Знаешь, когда ты сказал «съездить по делам», я не думала, что ты повезёшь нас в лес, — сказала Кира, когда стало понятно, что они выехали за черту города.

— По-моему с ним ожидать чего-то другого странно, — фыркнула Кейтлин.

— Вы сами сели мне на хвост. Я вас с собой не звал, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я вас отвезу домой, но потом.

Если честно, он уже подумывал сначала развезти девушек по домам, чтобы не подвергать их случайному риску. Хотя камеры и не показали, что зверь вернулся на вышку, не было гарантий, что он не решил этого сделать сейчас. С другой стороны, это будет значить самому лезть в его гипотетическое логово по темноте.

— Но я правда надеялась, что ты в торговый центр едешь, хотела там посмотреть чокеры, а то найти что-то приличное в Бикон-Хиллз — это из разряда фантастики, — Кейтлин вздохнула и откинулась на сидение.

— Слушай, важный вопрос, — заговорил Стайлз, потому что тут был эффект Баадера-Майнхофа в действии. — Чокеры и ошейники же примерно одно и то же? Ну типа, если чокер из кожи, он ближе к ошейнику, да?

— А откуда такой интерес? — Кейтлин хитро улыбнулась. — На твоей шее, он, конечно, хорошо бы смотрелся, но что-то мне подсказывает, что не в этом дело.

«Мне просто интересно» никогда не прокатывало, так что нужно было сменить тактику.

— Я тут пообещал кое-кому ошейник с колокольчиком, вот думаю, идти в бижутерию или зоомагазин.

— А ты знаешь обхват шеи? А то на узкую найти будет проще, чем на широкую, и может оказаться, что душить будет.

— Нет, но она... широкая, — кажется.

— Что, Тео? — улыбнулась Кейтлин.

— Да, — Стайлз фыркнул.

— А по тебе видно, что кинки у тебя вот такие вот, — промурчала она. — И по Тео тоже.

— Тогда я лучше куплю обычный ошейник, чтобы не прогадать. Голубого цвета.

— Ему бы пошёл чёрный с шипами, — сказала Кейтлин.

— Или бордовый, — предложила Кира.

— Хм, а ты права!

— Так, хватит, — Стайлз выдохнул. — Вы невыносимы, я хочу вас высадить прям здесь и пойдёте вы домой сами.

Он этого не сделает.

— Ты нас слишком любишь, чтобы бросить здесь, — фыркнула Кейтлин. Стайлз потянулся к коробке передач, и стал сбавлять скорость.

— Ладно-ладно, — Кейтлин взмахнула руками и откинулась на спинку сидения.

Повисло молчание, но длилось оно недолго.

— Ты давно не появлялся на репетициях. Мы беспокоимся, — мягко сказала Кира.

Наверное, в тот момент она считала его поехавшим параноиком. Конечно, вроде как, она поверила, что сверхъестественное реально, но это не отменяло того, что поведение Стайлза могло казаться ей странным. С Кейтлин всё было ещё хуже, потому что она даже не знала. Они пытались это не обсуждать, когда одной из точек их знакомства стала тема жертвоприношений.

— Я даже официально в драмкружке не состою, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. — И хожу туда только чтобы посмотреть, как вы на сцене позоритесь.

Кира и Кейтлин синхронно ударили Стайлза по руке, и он стал картинно ойкать как бы от боли.

— Но мы серьёзно, — снова заговорила Кейтлин. Она положила локти на спинку стоящего перед ней сидения и положила на них голову. — Ты сам не свой с того четверга, когда мы задержались в школе с декорациями, и у тебя не завёлся джип. Что-то случилось?

Чёрт бы подрал женскую интуицию. Стайлзу казалось, что он неплохо скрывал тот факт, что убил человека, но, видимо, они что-то почувствовали.

— Да из-за джипа как раз, ремонт очень дорого обошёлся, — это была почти правда. Он догадывался, что будь кто и них оборотнем, их бы это провело.

Но они не сверхъестественные существа, они две девушки-подростка, которые почуяли подставу.

— Твой джип ломается столько, сколько я тебя знаю, — отрезала Кейтлин, почти без ноток игривости ей обычно присущих. Стайлз поморщился. — Тут что-то другое.

Кроме Тео никто не знал про Донована. Так что нужно было придумывать ложь. Можно было наплести о том, что папа постоянно на работе, что Стайлз беспокоится, так как на него крепко насели журналисты и городская администрация, которым только и нужно было что выставить себя в лучшем свете, словно они вообще не при делах. Хотя, кто сократил финансирование? Риторический вопрос. Нет, нормальные парни-подростки настолько сильно о родителях не беспокоятся. Есть кое-что другое, конечно, о чём они могли знать. И чего они обе не ожидают и, скорее всего, обладая большим тактом, оставят эту тему.

— Помните, несколько дней назад помощники шерифа нашли огромный пень с кучей трупов молодых людей и подростков вокруг? — об этом трубили все газеты, выпускали новые теории на счёт очередного маньяка и разные другие типа сенсации. Девушки кивнули. — Я нашёл его в пятницу после того, как джип сломался. Случайно наткнулся.

— Ты тогда уехал с Тео, — сказала Кейтлин, и Стайлз сжал руль. Верно, ему этого не могли спустить с рук. Да и он всегда умудрялся заводить дружбу с очень внимательными к деталям людьми.

— Да, — отрицать было бы глупо. — Мы решили съездить в торговый центр Дэйвенфорда. Ну, точнее, он предложил меня подвести, потом речь зашла о том, что он хотел съездить туда, ну и в итоге мы поехали. Я не очень понял что именно случилось, но джип заглох, ну и мы дождались эвакуатор, и потом решили сократить через лес.

Стайлз соврал Кире, что плохо чувствовал себя уже вечером, но не помнил, говорил ли он это же в чате. Оставалось надеяться, что они не станут заострять на этом внимание. Кейтлин в любой другой ситуации стала бы подшучивать, что они таки стремятся встречаться и всё такое, но сейчас речь о том, что Стайлз нашёл трупы в лесу.

— Так мы и нашли пень. Тогда там было всего два тела. Проблема в том, что я телефон забыл в школе и он разрядился так, что я никому позвонить не мог. А Тео оставил свой в машине. А потом мы не смогли найти пень снова, хотя я и сказал о нём этом папе.

Конечно, история была другой. Официально, пень нашли помощники шерифа. Неофициально — Хейден отвела помощницу Кларк туда, и департаменту в целом было известно о его существовании уже какое-то время. Просто они открыто не искали раньше.

К счастью, ни Кейтлин, ни Кира не успели ничего сказать. Даже не отметили то, что Стайлз всегда реагировал на тела скорее с интересом. Они выехали на стоянку перед вышкой.

— Сидите в машине, я вернусь минут через десять, — Стайлз заглушил мотор, и задумался, может, стоило бы оставить машину заведённой на случай, если надо будет бежать, но уже поздно.

— Я тебя одного не пущу, — сказала Кира.

— А я тут останусь, пожалуй. Это место выглядит так, словно бы здесь проводят наркосделки, — Кейтлин пожала плечами. — Хоть и сеть здесь ловит лучше, чем в городе.

— Это сотовая вышка, — ответил Стайлз. Он не стал спорить с Кирой и просто вышел из машины.

— Стоп, а разве не здесь, — Стайлз закрыл дверь и голос Кейтлин стал приглушённым, — несколько дней назад убили ремонтника?

— Здесь, — подтвердил Стайлз.

Судя по всему, Кейтлин пыталась уговорить Киру остаться. У неё не получилось, так как Кира нагнала Стайлза на спуске по лестнице.

— Дай угадаю, — заговорила она. — Его убило что-то сверхъестественное?

— Ага. Пока не знаю что именно, и поэтому называю его Зверем.

— А ты, не знаю, не думал, что этот твой зверь может быть здесь?

— На кадрах с видеосъёмки он не входил сюда, а только вышел, и больше не возвращался. Конечно, существует вероятность, что он вернётся, и именно поэтому мне бы хотелось разобраться с этим до захода солнца.

Стайлз рассказал то немногое, что узнал. Они спустились в машинный отсек вышки, и количество крови на полу и стенах не особо радовало. В человеке всего литров шесть или семь, а здесь всё выглядело так, словно кто-то убил не одного, а нескольких человек. А может Стайлз преувеличивал.

— У тебя же хорошая камера на телефоне? — он спросил, остановившись возле огромных царапин.

Он не смог достать этих фотографий в отчёте, да и они, видимо, не посчитали эти царапины важными. Разорванный ремонтник это очередное убийство, списанное на нападение дикого животного. Они так часто списывали всё на нападение диких животных, что, наверное, уже перестали обращать внимание на то, что животные избегают вышку связи из-за технического шума. Даже мышей здесь не водилось.

— Стайлз, скажи мне, что ты не будешь это всё фотографировать?

— Только царапины на стенах и проводах, — правда, в некоторых была кровь, но это детали.

Кира вздохнула, но протянула ему телефон. Стайлз сделал несколько снимков, думая, с чем можно сравнить у альфы. Он знал, что у зверя когти крупнее, но вопрос «насколько» оставался открытым.

— Здесь какой-то сильный сквозняк, — сказала Кира, пока Стайлз внимательно рассматривал царапины на бетонной стене. Кто вообще может такое сделать с бетоном?

— Ты представь сколько здесь всякого оборудования, которому нельзя перегреваться? Тут наверняка очень хорошая вентиляционная система, — царапина от когтей была расставлена куда шире, чем человеческая ладонь нормального размера вообще смогла бы, значит, то, что у зверя вместо рук — лапа, Стайлз никогда после такого не сможет шутить что у него лапки — гораздо крупнее, чем у альфы.

— Нет, Стайлз, тут что-то другое, — Кира куда-то пошла, и это заставило Стайлза отвлечься, потому что она нарушила главное правило фильмов ужасов: не разделяться.

Когда он её нашёл, она стояла над дырой в полу.

— Воу, — только и сказал Стайлз.

— Всё же, это не вентиляция.

— Да ты Шерлок, — кивнул Стайлз. Он достал из кармана ключи от джипа и протянул их Кире. — Я туда полезу, пойдёшь в машину.

— Одного я тебя всё ещё отпускать не собираюсь. Идём.

Стайлз был готов начать молиться всем богам, чтобы зверь не вернулся сюда. Потому что одно дело самому пострадать, и совсем другое втянуть в это Киру.

 

Канализация — это определённо не то место, где хотелось бы провести вечер, даже в компании милой девушки. Она вела к давно неиспользуемой водоочистной станции, но всё равно приятного мало. Вообще, подходящее место для жизни каких-нибудь монстров, злодеев, а ещё тут мог бы скрываться какой-то нибудь штаб тайной организации или логово супергероя.

— Как думаешь, назвать это место логовом супергероя правильно, или слово логово слишком крепко ассоциируется с чем-то плохим? — спросил Стайлз, когда они в очередной раз вывернули куда-то.

Если честно, он слабо ориентировался, и им стоило бы повернуть обратно, чтобы не потеряться окончательно, но они пошли дальше и так ничего и не нашли. По крайней мере, здесь было сухо.

— Думаю, штаб супергероя будет лучше, а вот логово суперзлодея — хороший вариант, — с готовностью ответила Кира.

Свет её фонарика скользнул по чему-то на полу, но в темноте этого не было видно. Стайлз хмуро посвятил туда.

— «Damnatio Memoriae», — пробормотал он и вытащил телефон Киры, который ей пока что не отдал, затем сфотографировал словно бы дымящиеся буквы. Как ни странно, фотография вышла чёткой.

— И что это значит? — спросила Кира с плохо скрываемым интересом.

Тот, кто решил, что Кира из них двоих самая благоразумная, оказался бы полным дураком. Своё отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения и ненормальный интерес она скрывала лучше Стайлза, и хотя бы иногда делала вид, что следует правилам.

— Я не помню точный перевод, но я читал о таком ритуале, — Стайлз облизнул губы. — В общем, когда кто-то совершил ужасное преступление, любое упоминание о нём стирали. То есть все документы, статуи, вообще всё, что могло сохранить о нём память полностью уничтожалось, как будто он впадал в забвение для истории. Знаешь, было бы неплохо, если бы у нас со всеми этими массовыми расстрелами делали так же, например, не называли стрелков по именам, а писали типа «стрелок 27».

— И почему это написано здесь? — спросила Кира. Вопрос довольно очевидный, и Стайлз мог бы ответить, что отсюда побежал зверь.

В этот раз Стайлз услышал звук шагов, но всё равно удивился, когда Тео заговорил:

— Оно переводится как «проклятие памяти», но сам ритуал ты описал правильно.

— Где твой ошейник с колокольчиком? — спросил Стайлз. Он вернул телефон Кире и встал между ней и Тео, который вышел из-за тени вместе со своей новой стаей.

— Ты мне так его и не подарил, а жаль, я ждал, — Тео самодовольно усмехнулся. Что-то этого самодовольства в нём стало гораздо больше, чем было до этого, хотя казалось бы, куда ещё. Напуганным или удивлённым он нравился Стайлзу.

Следом за ним появились Трэйси, Джош и Кори. Последний выглядел так, словно боялся всего вокруг, и поворачивал голову на каждый звук.

— Кори, — и тот удивлённо распахнул глаза, словно бы то, что Стайлз знал его имя это удивительно, — так оглядывается по сторонам, словно бы ждёт появления Пеннивайза. Скажи, у нас ведь здесь нет безумного инопланетного существа, которое поедает детей раз в двадцать семь лет? Или мы по этому туннелю можем попасть в какой-нибудь проклятый колодец? Ой, подождите, — прервал себя же Стайлз, осознавая. — Подобный нынешнему капец происходил лет десять назад, он начался с той странной резни на заброшенном заводе возле заповедника, и закончился с пожаром Хейлов. Сейчас всё странное началось когда Скотт стал оборотнем и продолжает происходить, тут точно есть закономерность.

— По-моему у тебя снова включился синдром поиска глубинного смысла, — сказала Кира, вцепившись в его локоть. Когда Стайлз посмотрел на стаю Тео, то заметил, как у Трэйси изменились глаза и удлинились клыки.

По сравнению с Донованом она была даже забавной.

— Я напоминаю тебе, что в прошлый раз я был прав, и в позапрошлый, и вообще, я чаще прав, чем наоборот.

— Что вы вообще здесь... — Тео не закончил вопрос и посмотрел куда-то за них.

Стайлз обернулся. На них был направлен арбалет (ну не прямо на них, но в их сторону, что тоже было ну такое себе), Эллисон держала Тео на мушке. Рядом с ней, как ручные оборотни, стояли Айзек и Лиам. Лицо последнего было изменено обращением. Когда Стайлз глянул на стаю Тео, Джош и Трэйси тоже частично обратились. Кори заметно отошёл назад.

— Вау, у неё арбалет, — сказал Стайлз, практически чувствуя повисшее в тоннеле напряжение. — Какой сейчас век вообще?

Тео и его кем-бы-они-там-ни-были он доверял несколько больше, поэтому он предпочёл встать между Кирой и новопришедшими. Потому что арбалет, чёрт возьми. Всё ещё оружие.

— Ты сын шерифа Стилински, — осторожно проговорила Эллисон, так и не опуская арбалет.

— Это не единственная моя характеристика, но, да, я сын шерифа.

— Другая его характеристика это незакрывающийся рот, — фыркнул Айзек. Стайлз хотел было что-то сказать на это, но не успел, потому что Эллисон заговорила.

— Вы тоже химеры?

— Насколько мне известно, мы люди, но я в последнее время ни в чём не уверен. Кстати, что такое химеры? Я понимаю, что оборотнями сверхъестественный мир не ограничивается, но химеры разве не прикол из мифологии?

Стайлза проигнорировали, впрочем, как и всегда в серьёзные моменты.

— В таком случае, бери свою девушку, — начала Эллисон.

— Мы не встречаемся, — синхронно сказали Кира и Стайлз, он посмотрел на неё, оскорблённо прижимая руку к груди.

— Неужели я настолько плох, что со мной даже думать о свиданиях нельзя?

— Да, ты просто отвратителен, — невозмутимо сказала Кира. Всё же, он испортил её за год общения.

— И уходите отсюда, здесь небезопасно, — закончила Эллисон, словно бы они не говорили между собой. Правда, дала им вставить пару фраз, возможно, думая, что они скажут что-то стоящее. Очевидно, что знала она их плохо.

— Конечно небезопасно, ты в нашу сторону арбалет направила, и ты тут самая большая угроза, стоящая, кстати, на пути к выходу.

Эллисон нахмурилась, но оружие так и не опустила.

— А пять человек с острыми зубами и когтями тебя не смущают?

— Твой арбалет меня смущает куда больше, а зубы у меня тоже есть, грр, — Стайлз картинно зарычал и даже изобразил руками лапу с когтями. — Они ещё и острые, я как-то откусил одному парню мочку уха во время драки.

— Стоп, это же Джексон был в началке? — вопросительно поинтересовался Айзек. — Мне казалось, ты тогда только прокусил её.

— Если бы дёрнул достаточно сильно, то и откусил бы.

— Стайлз, — Эллисон, видимо, хотела попробовать его убедить всё же уйти. Не так просто.

— Я уже одиннадцать лет Стайлз.

— Тебе одиннадцать лет? — удивлённо и немного неразборчиво из-за зубов спросил Лиам.

В тоннеле повисла определённо неловкая тишина. Стайлз приподнял брови, затем прищурился, даже не зная, что ему сказать. Этому ребёнку стоило бы сидеть дома, а не лазить по катакомбам.

Эллисон покачала головой. Видимо, она решила, что их перепалка простая трата времени.

— Что происходит, Тео? Что за тварь напала на Лиама и Хейден?

Тео передёрнул плечами и вышел вперёд, останавливаясь возле Стайлза с Кирой. Он взял его за руку направил свет фонарика на надпись. Он даже не стал возмущаться, потому что ему тоже было интересно. Что бы люди не думали, Стайлз умел сдерживаться, когда надо.

Эллисон подошла ближе, чтобы видеть, на что он светит. Она знаком указала Лиаму и Айзеку оставаться позади.

— «Damnatio Memoriae», — прочитал Тео. — Кому-то кроме Стайлза известно что это такое?

— Переходи к делу, — хмуро сказала Эллисон.

— Это часть дела, — усмехнулся Тео. Из них двоих именно у него была информация, и не похоже, что он хотел делиться ей с Эллисон так уж легко, не помучив сначала вопросами. Возможно, потому что видел, как её это раздражало. Стайлз так бы сделал. — Это означает «проклятие памяти». Когда кто-то совершал что-то немыслимое, его стремились стереть из всех официальных документов, уничтожить все упоминания об этом преступнике.

— И что? — голос Эллисон звенел более нарастающей злостью. Да, Стайлз правильно предположил особенности её характера — любит переходить сразу к делу и не тратить время попусту. Причём с тем, что «пустой тратой» считает она, а не говорящий. Интересно.

— Та тварь это Жеводанский Зверь, — со вздохом сказал Тео. Он всё ещё не отпускал руку Стайлза.

Эллисон нахмурилась.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос, Стайлз, — заговорил Тео, глядя на него. — Химеры это искусственно созданные из людей гибриды сверхъестественных существ. У нас больше возможностей, чем у обычных оборотней.

«У нас» кольнуло Стайлза, он приоткрыл рот и бросил взгляд в сторону стаи Тео. Химеры, значит. Что-то новенькое.

— Но вы всё ещё дешёвые копии, — выплюнул Айзек.

Глаза Тео загорелись золотом, и он оскалился. Вместо ногтей у него выросли когти, и Стайлз заинтересованно наблюдал за этим обращением. А ещё понял, что это болезненная тема для Тео. Только что узнал слабости двух глав «фракций», вот уж молчание золото.

— Айзек, замолчи, — прервала всё это Эллисон. Тео сразу же отозвал обращение. Ещё он быстро глянул на руку Стайлза, словно бы проверяя, не поцарапал ли. — Ещё раз спрашиваю, к чему это?

— А воскрешение из мёртвых возможно? — спросил Стайлз. — В смысле, Жеводанский Зверь же жил в каком веке, э, восемнадцатом?

— Верно, — кивнула Эллисон, видимо, принимая, что Стайлз не просто человек с фонариком, который заплутал в катакомбах под городом. — Жеводанский Зверь был самым жутким оборотнем, он убил сто тринадцать человек.

— Около пятисот, — заговорил Тео. — Доктора сказали, что он убил около пятисот человек, сто тринадцать — это только те, кого смогли связать с ним.

— То есть, Ужасные Доктора смогли оживить его?

— Нет, но они к этому близки, — Тео отпустил руку Стайлза и расправил плечи. — Они вернули Зверя, но не человека. И, я думаю, нам необходимо объединиться.

— Да ну, — фыркнул Айзек. Эллисон подняла руку, заставляя его замолчать.

— Ты убил Скотта.

— Чего, — пробормотал Стайлз. Он видел Скотта этим утром, живого и здорового.

— Доктора приказывали избавиться от всей стаи, но я убедил их, что достаточно убить только Скотта. Это просто был компромисс, — Тео пожал плечами, не отводя взгляд от Эллисон.

— Ты натравил химер на Айзека и моего отца, — с нажимом проговорила она.

— Я не собирался их убивать, они слишком ценны для нашего выживания сейчас.

«Натравил химер» эхом отозвалось в его голове. Что помешало бы Тео спустить на Стайлза Донована, если он был всё же химерой. Тео бросил вопросительный взгляд, видимо, заметил, как губа Стайлза дёрнулась. А может учуял изменения в запахе.

— В любом случае, сейчас у нас есть общая проблема — Жеводанский Зверь. Пока он не осознал себя как человек, он будет действовать просто как тупое, жаждущее разрушений животное. Но чем больше таких подсказок, — Тео указал на пол, — будут оставлять Доктора, тем больше он будет осознавать себя как человек. Становиться умнее. В какой-то момент займёт тело того подростка, которому не повезло стать носителем. Он, всё же, химера.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросила Эллисон.

— В прошлый раз Жеводанского Зверя убили первые Ардженты, — усмехнулся Тео. — Но ещё его может убить цербер, — он мельком взглянул на Стайлза, который заставил себя слушать, а не зацикливаться на мыслях о нападении Донована. И, чёрт, теперь люди могут решить, что он цербер, дожили.

— Убить его? Подростка?

— Убить Зверя. Подросток — просто побочный ущерб.

Это звучало так, словно бы кто-то в жизни Тео очень часто повторял эту фразу. Даже казалось, что это говорили о нём. Впрочем, Стайлз бы не удивился.

— Побочный ущерб? — со злостью прорычал Лиам.

— Если его не остановить, он будет убивать, пока в живых не останется никого. Он кровожаден, жесток, и ему нравится убивать ради убийства. И чем дольше он жив, тем больше вероятность, что улицы Бикон-Хиллз окажутся заполнены трупами. Лиам, ты сам его видел.

— Можно и без убийства, — неуверенно проговорила Эллисон. — Мы найдём способ его сдержать.

— Он химера, — Тео пожал плечами. — Нас не сдержать рябиной или чем-то, что способно удержать обычного оборотня.

Эллисон молча смотрела на него.

— Если хотите искать подростка и пытаться его спасти — пожалуйста, но у нас уже есть один труп. Если их станет больше — мы перейдём к действиям, и лучше вам присоединиться к нам.

 

Эллисон и её ручные оборотни ушли. Тео с силой наступил на надпись, разрушая её, видимо, чтобы не оставалось напоминаний. Одним хлопком разбить бетон, неплохо. Стайлзу даже стало интересно, насколько сильным может быть оборотень. Или химера, потому что вот этим вот они и были.

— Кира, иди в машину, — сказал Стайлз не требующим возражений тоном и отдал ей ключи.

— Но... — начала она, однако не продолжила и просто взяла ключи. Видимо, что-то в его виде убедило её не спорить.

— Ребята, проследите, чтобы она безопасно дошла до машины, — сказал Тео, тоже не сводя глаз со Стайлза.

— Но, Тео, как же ты? — спросила Трейси.

Тео хмуро посмотрел на неё.

— Что я?

Трейси покосилась на Стайлза, будто он мог сделать что-то оборотню. Химере. Без разницы. Тео даже без усиления в виде сверхъестественных сил выглядел так, словно мог Стайлзу что-то сломать одной рукой.

— Пошли отсюда, все трое, — холодно сказал Тео.

И они пошли, Кира, бросив осторожный взгляд на Стайлза, пошла вместе с ними.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, — сказал Тео и указал туда, откуда он со стаей и пришёл.

Они шли молча, скорее всего потому что их всё ещё могли слышать. Эти туннели казались не просто бесконечными — похожими один на другой. Стайлз окончательно потерялся, и это его в определённой степени беспокоило.

— В тоннелях никого не осталось, если тебе интересно, — как бы между делом бросил Тео.

В следующую секунду Стайлз толкнул его к стене и прижал. Тео удивлённо распахнул глаза. Видимо, оборотни были не настолько сильны, раз Стайлз смог это сделать. А может просто сыграл эффект неожиданности.

— Натравил химеру, значит, — проговорил Стайлз и немного наклонил голову на бок. — Донована на меня тоже натравил, да? А то слишком удобно ты оказался тогда в школе.

Тео поджал губы, перехватил его за руку и развернул, прижимая к стене на своём месте. Удар оказался не таким сильным, как Стайлз ожидал, хотя головой о стену немного приложился.

— Я не натравливал на тебя Донована.

— И с чего мне знать, что ты не врёшь? У меня нет встроенного детектора лжи, — Стайлз схватил Тео за ворот его розового пуловера.

— Я тебе никогда не врал.

— И откуда мне это знать?

— Как ты думаешь, почему тело Донована не нашли?

Стайлз поджал губы и опустил глаза. Тео смотрел честно и открыто. Не похоже что такой взгляд был фальшивым.

— Ты от него избавился? — выдохнул Стайлз. У него были ещё другие вопросы. Он отпустил ворот Тео. — Трэйси. Её тело было там, но сейчас она жива здорова. Умеешь оживлять мёртвых?

— Только химер, — ответил Тео. Он тоже опустил руки, но не отстранился. — Прежде чем их оживить, я избавился от тела Донована.

— Почему?

— Он выбивался из общей картины, — после нескольких секунд молчания сказал Тео. Полуправда. — Все остальные умерли от ртутного отравления, а Донована убили. Мы знаем, что это была самозащита, но сделают ли такой вывод помощники шерифа? Нам тоже не нужно, чтобы в это всё совали свой нос ничего не знающие люди.

— Они бы вышли на меня и начали допрашивать про отравление всех остальных, как туда попали, и всё такое, — Стайлз снова опустил взгляд.

И хотя папа и некоторые помощники знали о телах, они не знали каким образом они умирали. Объяснить нужно было много чего, и повезло бы, если бы на эти данные наткнулся кто-то из знающих.

— Вот именно. Ни тебе, ни нам это не нужно. Идём, — Тео отпустил его и пошёл дальше.

Стайлз подождал несколько секунд, затем пошёл следом.

— Куда ты меня вообще ведёшь? Скормить Пеннивайзу или таки добить?

— Если бы я хотел убить тебя, то уже давно бы это сделал, говорил же. А тебя я веду в логово Ужасных Докторов.

— Чудесно, я давно не был у стоматолога.

Тео усмехнулся. Какое-то время они шли молча.

— Ты читал книгу, которую я тебе дал?

— Начинал, но у меня каждый раз начинает болеть голова от манеры письма этого Валака. Серьёзно, мужик явно не читал «как писать книги» Кинга.

— Не можешь сосредоточиться на тексте? — Тео нахмурился и ещё раз посмотрел на Стайлза, снова словно бы оценивая. Кажется, он сказал что-то не то.

— У меня вообще плохо получается на чём-то сосредотачиваться, — и хотя Стайлза беспокоила эта книга и то, что он увидел после её частичного прочтения, говорить об этом не хотелось. Интересно было, да, но даже одна мысль о тех воспоминаниях вызывала почти животный страх. — В любом случае, ты сказал что-то про цербера, типа, Зверя в прошлый раз убили Ардженты, но с ним может справиться ещё и вот он.

Тео пожал плечами и не стал сосредотачиваться на словах про книгу. Но что-то в его взгляде подсказывало, что он к этой теме ещё вернётся.

— Цербер — хранитель сверхъестественного мира. Его цель в том, чтобы обычные люди про сверхъестественное не узнали.

— Ну, он херово справился, — Стайлз фыркнул.

Тео остановился и нажал на фигурное изображение уробороса. Стайлз задумался, откуда такое вообще взялось в катакомбах под Бикон-Хиллз, и даже пожалел, что в средней школе, когда можно было взять курс истории родного города, жил далеко.

— Нет, теперь я точно убеждён, что где-то здесь есть Пеннивайз. Или что похуже.

— Что похуже, — согласился Тео и повёл его в открывшееся помещение.

Весь интерьер словно сошёл со страниц книг про стимпанк и эксперименты над людьми. Вполне себе в стиле книги Валака, что уж тут говорить.

— Обнадёжил.

Они спускались по железной лестнице.

— Это настолько фильм ужасов, что я даже не уверен, что выйду отсюда, — сказал Стайлз вполне серьёзно. Оставалось только надеяться, что Кира и Кейтлин смогли бы выбраться.

— Теперь это твоя жизнь, — без тени юмора ответил Тео.

— Чудесно. И как давно это твоя жизнь?

Тео остановился внизу лестницы и посмотрел на спускающегося Стайлза. Затем он моргнул и отвёл взгляд, чуть поджав губы.

— Восемь лет.

— Со смерти твоей сестры.

Стайлзу стоило научиться держать язык за зубами. Слишком часто он был близок к тому, что эти зубы выбьют.

— Да.

Они прошли глубже в лабораторию, Стайлз пытался не заострять внимание на запахах и бурых пятнах повсюду. Ему показалось, что на полу были разбросаны вырванные с корнем человеческие зубы. В одной из огромных колб был мужчина. Разглядеть его лицо не удавалось, да и Стайлз старался не смотреть. Его аппетит и без того был испорчен слезавшей кусками его кожи. Отвратительно.

Часть кладки была разбита и оторвана, а за ней скрывалась фреска с двумя антропоморфными сражающимися существами. Стайлз нахмурившись подошёл ближе, рассматривая её. Монстр справа походил на зверя, а в схожести монстра слева с Пэрришем он сомневался. Впрочем, тогда он видел его в виде человека. Может это финальная форма, эволюция, которую ещё не открыли.

— Жеводанский Зверь и Цербер — самые непримиримые враги, — сказал Тео и встал рядом с ним. — По одной из легенд, они сражались несколько дней, и цербер победил. Но с большим трудом.

— Ты думаешь, тот, кто носил тела к пню — цербер?

— Не думаю, а знаю. И ожоги на твоих руках это только подтверждают.

Они всё ещё болели. Стайлз носил одежду с длинными рукавами, но уже можно было обходиться без бинтов. Укусы Донована уже не беспокоили.

— Нам будет сложно победить Зверя Бикон-Хиллз своими силами, даже если мы объединимся с оставшейся стаей Маккола.

— И они не особо горят желанием с тобой объединяться, — вставил Стайлз.

— Они довольно скоро поймут, что иного выбора у них нет. Я говорил вполне серьёзно — Зверь будет убивать.

— Он уже убил этого ремонтника, и чуть не прикончил Хейден и Кларк.

— Ещё Лиама. К тому же, не факт, что этим всё ограничилось. Доктора могли скрыть тела. Их не заботили другие химеры, потому что они были... неудачами, — голос Тео странно дрогнул, и Стайлз бросил короткий взгляд на него. — Но их скрывал цербер.

— И пока Зверь не осознает себя как тот, кого они пытаются оживить, они будут скрывать настоящий размах его убийств, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Именно. Пока он себя не осознал, мы можем его убить.

— И что помешает докторам оживить его снова?

— Ничего. Их нужно будет тоже остановить, но сейчас важнее избавиться от Зверя. Они специально ждали суперлуния, значит, какое-то время они не смогут повторить эксперимент.

Стайлз облизнул губы и достал свой телефон, чтобы сфотографировать фреску. Открытым оставался вопрос кто и когда это здесь нарисовал, кто и когда создал эту комнату и многие другие. Но это на потом.

— К тому же, — заговорил Тео, словно бы вспомнив. — «Чтобы создать что-то по-настоящему плохое, необходимо испортить что-то действительно хорошее». Так они говорили. Очень сложно найти кого-то по-настоящему хорошего, или считающего себя таковым. Всегда правым во всём, и думающим, что может принимать правильные решения за других. У нас будет время.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме кивнуть. Тут и спрашивать нечего, слишком уж... много чего нужно было для этого обсудить. Стайлзу казалось, что всё ещё не хватало баллов доверия, чтобы обсудить то, что Тео вообще оказался не оборотнем, а химерой, и что он как-то связан с Докторами. Поэтому он решил сосредоточиться на самой ближайшей проблеме.

— Зачем ты ищешь цербера, если он всё равно, по-идее, найдёт зверя и сцепится с ним?

— Потому что он молодой, почти новорождённый, и вряд ли осознаёт себя. Такой ни в жизнь не справится со зверем.

— И ты, разумеется, можешь его научить? Как удобно, — Стайлз фыркнул.

— Стайлз, — Тео развернулся к нему. — Ты можешь мне не доверять, но я хочу выжить. И, думаю, ты тоже этого хочешь. Так что у нас одна цель.

На это нечего было сказать, потому что цель выжить правда понятна. И защитить папу, но вряд ли Тео не бросил бы их умирать, будь у него такая возможность.

— Мы можем попытаться разобраться с этим только с оборотнями, — сказал Тео и повернулся к выходу. — Но с цербером мы можем избежать ненужных жертв. Тебе решать, будет ли жертв больше, или же мы сможем сократить их до минимума.

Ему решать? Блеск.

— И ещё, — Тео сказал, когда они в молчании дошли до лестницы на вышке. — Та книга составлена таким образом, чтобы пробуждать воспоминания, связанные с докторами.

— Только с ними? — вырвалось у Стайлза.

— Скорее всего.

Тео не спросил что именно Стайлз вспомнил, но и не рассказал о своём опыте. Это радовало и настораживало одновременно.

 

Вместо того, чтобы поехать домой, после того, как отвёз возмущённую Кейтлин и обеспокоенную Киру по домам, Стайлз направился сразу на станцию шерифа. Это не то решение, которое он мог принять в одиночку. Избежать ненужных жертв, чёрта с два. Все смерти не нужны.

Стайлз заглушил мотор, остановившись перед участком, и потёр лицо руками.

Это враньё. Некоторые люди заслуживали смерти. Как минимум как предупредительное действие, если они убили раньше, и наверняка убьют ещё — оставлять их в живых это просто опасно для всех. Донован был опасен. Он никого не убил, конечно, но Стайлз позволил себе делать исключение в этом случае.

От зверя нужно избавиться, он опасен для всех, как альфа. А вот подросток, кем бы он ни был, вряд ли это заслуживал. «Чтобы создать что-то по-настоящему плохое, необходимо испортить что-то действительно хорошее,» — сказал Тео. Значит, какой-то хороший парень может просто умереть, просто потому что ему не повезло стать экспериментом Ужасных Докторов.

И всё же, побочного ущерба не избежать. Стайлз недостаточно разбирался в сверхъестественном, чтобы начать искать какие-то ритуалы. Впрочем, когда это его останавливало? Он вышел из джипа, запер его и пошёл к папе. Предстоял долгие разговор и рассказ о произошедшем. Всё ещё без упоминания Донована и книги.


	4. Глава 4

Стайлзу очень не нравилось, что они собирались сделать. Он сидел на столе и покачивал ногами взад-вперёд, пока Тео чуть не прожёг Пэрришу лицо, и сейчас объяснял в какую камеру заморозки они собирались его поместить. Будто из фильма ужасов попал в кино-фантастику.

Хуже всего было то, что кроме них троих здесь также был папа, Трэйси и Джош из стаи Тео. Из шайки Скотта были Эллисон и её отец с перевязанным плечом, Лидия и Джексон, а также Айзек. Все разделились на группы по своим фракциям. Стайлз нехотя заметил, что он был скорее в фракции Тео, чем даже папы. Кори, Хейден и Лиама не было видно. Похоже, что Тео действительно собирался с ними работать, раз рассказал про всё это и даже позвал.

Чувствовалось, что мистер Арджент хорошо разбирался в сверхъестественном, примерно как папа — в полицейской работе. Они тихо разговаривали, возможно, обменивались номерами или опытом. Айзек и Джексон всё время косились на Стайлза, будто он сидящий на столе это самое странное в бункере. Впрочем, Трэйси и Джош тоже не особо радовались компании.

Конечно, эта странная криокамера наподобие той, в которую поместили Стива Роджерса и ввели сыворотку суперсолдата, привлекала гораздо меньше внимания, чем возможная подростковая драма, которую Стайлз пропустил. Схожесть Пэрриша с Крисом Эвансом не помогала. И общая обстановка комнаты тоже «совершенно нормальная». Если бы папа не сказал ему прижать попу, то он бы продолжил рассматривать все склянки на стеллаже. Кажется, он там там даже заспиртованную обезьянью лапу, но это не точно. Однако, в столе Стайлз нашёл кучу записей и ими заинтересовался.

Тео объяснял Пэрришу и Лидии, что нужно делать, и что именно будет происходить в ближайшие несколько минут. Стайлз слушал вполуха, не потому что ему не было интересно, а потому что ему хватило взгляда на эту криокамеру, чтобы понять — ничего хорошего.

Стайлза отвлёк от написанного беглым почерком текста звук закрытия дверцы. Там было что-то про аконит и его воздействие на химер. Что-то о том, что и он не будет настолько смертелен для химер, как для людей или оборотней. Людей он сразу убивал, оборотням не давала от него излечиться сверхъестественная часть, а у химер нет этой сверхъестественной части, только регенерация.

— Сейчас будет холодно, — сказал Тео. — Лидия будет задавать вопросы. Нам нужно навести мост между тобой и цербером.

— Как Доктора пытаются между Зверем и Кем-бы-там-он-ни-был-при-жизни, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Именно, — и это приятно удивило, обычно его очевидные фразы все игнорируют, но Тео его не только услышал, но и удосужил ответом. — У нас очень мало времени, поэтому нужно действовать быстро. Сейчас — нащупать почву, потом — думать что делать дальше. Благо, помощь банши у нас есть, — он положил руку на рубильник.

— Стой, — сказала Лидия, глядя сначала на Пэрриша, затем на Тео. — Что мне вообще спрашивать?

— Когда и при каких обстоятельствах помощник умер, какова цель цербера и согласен ли он работать с нами.

— Только и всего? — удивлённо спросила Лидия.

— У нас будет не так много времени, прежде чем эта штука начнёт вредить ему, — Тео наклонил голову и приподнял брови.

— Вредить? — обеспокоенно спросил папа и сделал шаг в сторону камеры, словно бы собираясь вытащить оттуда Пэрриша.

— Я знаю когда остановиться.

— Ну или ты можешь прострелить ему голову если что. Не думаю, что от этого можно ожить даже химере или оборотню, — радостно сказал Стайлз.

— Стайлз, — вздохнул папа.

— Давайте начнём уже. Ещё минута в компании Стилински меня доконает, — сказал Джексон. — Шериф, к вам это не относится.

— Ну спасибо, — папа поднял брови и покачал головой.

— Ну так выйди, тебя никто не держит, — начал Стайлз.

— Всем молчать, — спокойно сказал Тео авторитарным тоном. — Любой голос, кроме Лидии, может запутать как Пэрриша, так и цербера.

Джексон фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. Стайлз пожал плечами и продолжил читать записи. Остальные притихли. Папа подошёл к камере и встал позади Лидии, скрестив руки. Тео молча запустил рубильник, и Лидия вздрогнула от резкого звука.

Стайлз слушал вполуха, и трагичную историю смерти Пэрриша на войне, когда он пытался обезвредить бомбу, все регалии цербера, «он умер, когда я родился», очевидная вещь, но не менее жуткая. Лидия явно умная девушка, но в тот момент словно растерялась, и иногда молчала по несколько секунд, прежде чем задать вопрос.

Глаза Пэрриша горели сквозь туман, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Стайлзу так казалось, по крайней мере. Хотя, он был предвзят, ибо в последний раз, когда он видел такого Пэрриша, тот его обжег. А ещё ему очень не понравилась фраза «меня притянул сюда неметон. И он притянет не только меня». Хуже всего казалось то, что тот посмотрел в его сторону. Может, он ничего не видел в своём состоянии цербера, конечно, но всё равно неприятно.

— Нужно его отключать, иначе Пэрриша не откачаем, — тихо сказал Тео. Пэрриш на это повернул голову в его сторону

— Подожди, — Лидия отмахнулась. — Неметон, можно ли как-то отключить тот маяк, что он создал?

— Это невозможно. Процесс уже запущен, его можно лишь направить, но не остановить.

— Но...

Что бы Лидия ни хотела спросить ещё, она не успела, так как Тео отключил машину и через секунду Пэриш буквально вывалился из капсулы. Тео помог ему устоять и, с помощью папы, довёл до стула. Папа накинул ему на плечи полотенце.

— И что это всё значит? — спросил папа. — Сработало?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Тео, занимаясь больше машиной, чем разговорами. — Нам всё ещё нужно как-то объединить, или хотя бы провести мост, между сознаниями помощника и цербера, потому что он как и зверь действует без памяти. Это слабость, которая может нас всех убить.

— Ты знаешь, как этот мост провести? — дрожащим от холода голосом спросил Пэрриш.

— Есть несколько идей, но нужно кое-что уточнить, — Тео продолжил что-то подкручивать в машине. — Вы ищете подростка?

— Мы пытаемся, но у нас нет зацепок, — сказала Эллисон.

— У вас теперь есть помощь шерифа, — Тео обернулся, он мельком посмотрел на папу, затем его взгляд остановился на Стайлзе. — Я могу подсказать что-то по сверхъестественной части, но поиск — не моя сильная сторона.

— Да, мы уже договорились скооперироваться с мистером Арджентом, — кивнул папа и занялся Пэрришем.

Лидия, некоторое время наблюдавшая за ними, вздрогнула, когда Джексон приобнял её.

— Идём, мы всё сделали, — и он повёл её к выходу.

— Подожди, — Лидия повела плечом, скидывая руку и подошла к Пэрришу. Она достала из кармана телефон. — Здесь не ловит сеть, но мне нужен твой номер. На всякий случай.

Теперь было много людей, которые собирались решать, что будет с тем несчастным подростком, и от этого становилось даже легче. Стайлз повёл плечом, чувствуя, как ткань потёрлась по укусу Донована. Кожа там теперь слишком нежная теперь.

— Ты слишком тихий, — сказал папа, останавливаясь возле стола. — На тебя это не похоже.

— Разве? — задумчиво проговорил Стайлз и облизнул губы. — Только что наш местный Капитан Америка, — он наклонил голову в сторону Пэрриша. — Вышел из криосна, я пытаюсь перестать думать об этой схожести, но пока что получается не очень.

Папа смотрел на Стайлза несколько секунд, затем покачал головой.

— Если Пэрриш вам на сегодня больше не нужен, я предпочёл бы отвезти его домой. И своего оболтуса тоже.

— Эй, — без особого жара сказал Стайлз.

— Нет, думаю, на сегодня от Пэрриша нам больше ничего не нужно, — сказал Крис. — В остальном, мы на связи.

Единственный человек, с которым Стайлз встретился взглядом, прежде чем выйти, был Тео. И ему не хотелось думать, что именно он должен был прочитать в его слишком серьёзном выражении лица.

«Побочный ущерб,» — эти слова продолжали эхом отзываться в голове у Стайлза. Он шёл по коридору, лишь вполуха слушая Кейтлин.

Расследование зашло в тупик, у них просто не было зацепок. Даже весь опыт и познания Арджента и Тео в сверхъестественном, многолетняя работа папы в полиции и любовь к мелким деталям Стайлза не особо помогали. И непонятно, плохо это или хорошо.

— Ты сегодня весь день как в воду опущенный, — пожаловалась Кейтлин. — Более того, с тобой сегодня поздоровались наши особо популярные ученики, что-то интересное случилось?

— Ага, вполне возможно в ближайшее время нас всех убьют или умрёт кто-то ещё, — Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Да ну тебя и твои шуточки, — она не сильно толкнула его.

Вот только ужас на лице Киры отразил, что она понимала, что это не шутка. Но Стайлз был прагматиком и предпочитал говорить такие вещи сразу, без утайки. Особенно сейчас, когда его сил не хватало на поддержание образа радостного шутника.

— Сегодня у нас выступление, так что, надеюсь, никто не умрёт до его окончания! — Кейтлин усмехнулась.

Стайлз не успел вставить, колкость, про «что на счёт после», потому что им на встречу вывернули ребята из команды по лакроссу. Нэйтан придерживал неестественно вывернутую руку. Вовремя.

— Эй, ребята-ребята, что случилось? — спросила Кейтлин, направляясь к группе. Стайлз с Кирой переглянулись и пошли следом.

— Мы тренировались, а потом он упал, — отмахнулся Аарон. — Сейчас везём в больницу.

— Простите, я не смогу помочь на спектакле, — сказал Нэйтан. Кейтлин остановилась, и проводила их взглядом.

— А я говорил, что мои детальные записи пригодятся, — Стайлз легко пожал плечами, что бы его кто-то ещё хоть раз подколол на тему излишне продуманных планов. Он будет им до конца года, а может и жизни, напоминать об этом.

— Нам нужен кто-то, кто может заменить Нэйтана, — сказала Кейтлин, словно бы не слышала Стайлза. Впрочем, она не особо умела в многозадачность, так что, возможно, она и не услышала.

— У меня есть несколько вариантов, так что я что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал Стайлз, уже осматриваясь. Ребята из оркестра точно не будут против.

Взгляд Кейтлин зацепился за кого-то возле шкафчиков, и Стайлзу это очень не понравилось. Особенно потому что она пошла прямо к нему.

— Кейтлин, слушай, он очень занят, — Стайлз постарался ей остановить, но она скинула его руку. Кира тихо шла рядом. — Говорю тебе, у меня есть ребята, которых можно попросить помочь, которые знают как там всё устроено, не надо просить Тео. Типа, да, я один не справлюсь, но...

Но Кейтлин его не слушала. Всё ещё. Это начинало раздражать. Она остановилась рядом с Тео, который уже проводил взглядом Нэйтана и смотрел на неё. Он даже улыбался, будто бы всё в его жизни хорошо и солнечно. Хейден вопросительно их оглядывала.

— Тео, ты сегодня вечером свободен? Нам очень не хватает рук на спектакле за кулисами, и нам нужна помощь. Стайлз... у Стайлза есть всё, что нужно, и он всё объяснит.

— Кейтлин, он избегал вступления в драмкружок всё это время, почему ты думаешь, что он согласится сейчас? — спросил Стайлз. У них была проблема посерьёзнее, и Тео мог её разрешить лучше остальных. Зверь никуда не делся и про успехи Пэрриша он ничего особо не слышал.

— Да нет, я не против вам помочь, — неожиданно для Стайлза сказал Тео. — Тем более, когда вы в беде, — он улыбнулся даже лучезарно, и на такое можно было бы купиться.

Кейтлин выдохнула, и её плечи расслабились.

— Вы ведь драмкружок, да? — спросила Хейден, приподняв брови. — Может, вам и моя помощь пригодится?

Кажется, она говорила вполне искренне, хотя Стайлз и не понимал её мотивации в этом случае. Однако, Кейтлин только обрадовалась этой помощи, и начала даже рассказывать всё. Тео при этом смотрел больше на Стайлза. А потом, заметив Эллисон, вообще отошёл к ней.

— Дай угадаю, — Тео усмехнулся. — Красные верёвки вообще ни в коем случае нельзя трогать.

— Именно, — согласился Стайлз. — Остальные пронумерованы, мы это уже разбирали, — он кивнул на листы бумаги в руках Хейден и Тео.

Кулисы были задвинуты, поэтому пока что Стайлз решил проверить, чтобы всё было крепко завязано, так как в последнее время у него не было возможности это сделать. Ребята готовились в раздевалке, так что он не особо волновался на их счёт.

— Разве вам не нужно пытаться поймать зверя или вроде того? — всё же спросил Стайлз.

— Мы решили, что лучше нам сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ничего не произошло с людьми здесь.

— А он знает? — удивлённо спросила Хейден.

— Да, — сказал Тео. — Кажется, из драмкружка знает ещё Кира, но сейчас это не важно.

— И что вы двое здесь можете сделать? — спросил Стайлз, и повернулся к ним. Он уже закончил проверку.

— А с чего ты взял, что нас двое? — он усмехнулся. — Возле выхода в зал сидят Трейси и Джош, возле выхода на улицу Кори, Лиам и Мэйсон. Заднюю дверь здесь контролируем мы.

— А шайка Скотта? Ну, кроме Лиама, — Стайлз вернулся к рычагам и стал поднимать некоторые.

— Хмм, — Тео протянул, останавливаясь рядом. Хейден ушла, так как её позвали помочь немного с одеждой. — Насколько я знаю, Ардженты и Айзек пытаются выследить зверя, но больше мне ничего не известно. А что делает помощник Пэрриш?

— Ну, возможно бегает голым по городу и освещает улицы своим демоническим огнём, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Папа сегодня здесь, а на счёт помощников не знаю.

— Стайлз, — осторожно сказал Тео. — Мы проследим, чтобы ни с кем здесь ничего не случилось.

— На то, чтобы эта ветка диалога сработала, не хватает очков доверия, — Стайлз фыркнул.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, но что бы им обоим ни было сказать, громкий голос миссис Рэмзи помешал им:

— Так, давайте ка все на сцену, я сделаю вид, что даю вам последние наставления перед спектаклем, а вы радостно покиваете!

Так что они все пошли ближе к сцене, чтобы выслушать её слова поддержки.

Всё прошло удачно, мог бы сказать Стайлз, и это было бы ложью лишь наполовину. Спектакль успешно продолжался до антракта, ну, по крайней мере, промашек со стороны работающих за сценой не было. Иногда ребята ошибались в тексте, но они хоть не начинали паниковать и импровизировали. Выходило живенько.

Где-то на середине второго акта, Стайлз не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал рёв. Он резко повернулся в сторону, откуда ему показалось шёл звук, и заметил, что Тео тоже смотрел туда. Затем на Стайлза.

— Хейден, — Тео сказал, и девушка, которая была на другой стороне сцены за кулисами, повернулась к нему, когда перестала смотреть в направлении рёва. — Помоги Стайлзу со сценой, я схожу проверю.

— Я с тобой, — сказал Стайлз, но Тео покачал головой. — Слушай, тут ничего не развалится, если я просто схожу...

— И что ты сделаешь там, Стайлз? Подколешь зверя своими восхитительными шутками?

Стайлз сглотнул, но ничего не сказал. Это было немного обидно, в первую очередь потому что было правдой. Хотелось поспорить, но он понимал, что будет выглядеть глупо.

— Я останусь здесь, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, — Стайлз махнул в сторону сцены, где продолжался спектакль. Кажется, никто и не слышал. Тео кивнул и поспешил к выходу.

Что казалось немного странным, как тогда услышал Стайлз? Опять же, он не слышал, а что-то другое...

— Стайлз, не спи, — Даниэль щёлкнула пальцами у него перед лицом. — Разве сейчас не должна начать опускаться та часть?

— Да, точно, — Стайлз кивнул и пошёл к рычагам.

Он не мог ничего сделать против зверя или помочь хоть кому-то напрямую, но он мог если что помочь укрыться хотя бы ребятам из драмкружка если что. Оставалось надеяться, что папа не услышал рёв и не пошёл проверять. Стайлза прошиб холодный пот от одной мысли об этом.

— Эй, Хейден, — он сказал тихо. Когда она подошла, он продолжил. — Ты слышишь, что там происходит?

— Думаешь, у меня настолько хороший слух? — она приподняла бровь и Стайлз пожал плечами. — И ты прав, — она улыбнулась довольная собой. — Сейчас.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем она заговорила.

— Они говорят. Тео и Доктора.

Если говорят, значит, не дерутся. Или остальные уже мертвы. Хейден нахмурилась.

— Тео говорит, что хочет быть альфой, и что Доктора ему это обещали.

Стайлзу пришлось отвлечься, так как подходило время для ещё одной смены декораций, но он слушал.

Ещё один рёв услышали все. Он заметил, как замерли ребята на сцене, и переглянулись между собой. Чёрт, этого ещё не хватало.

— «Так это правда? Звезды, вам шлю вызов!» — громко прошептал он, чтобы это выглядело так, словно бы они забыли текст, а не отвлеклись, ведь по залу пошёл небольшой рокот. Главное, без паники.

— Зверь уходит, — на выдохе сказала Хейден. — Остальные возвращаются.

Через несколько минут Тео пришёл за сцену. Он даже не пытался поддерживать хоть немного не угрожающее выражение лица.

— Значит, доктора обещали, — вопреки подсказывающему заткнуться чувству сказал Стайлз.

Ему было просто интересно, на самом деле, какие отношения были между Тео и Докторами, и как он в это всё был вовлечён, но, наверное, это было не самое лучшее время, чтобы спрашивать. Логичнее было спросить не было ли в лапах у зверя трупа, но уж что вылетело первым от беспокойства.

Тео на него не зарычал, и даже не посмотрел в его сторону, что о многом говорило. Он повёл плечами и покачал головой.

— Всё ещё не хватает очков доверия.

— И какой квест нужно выполнить, чтобы их заработать?

Тео моргнул и посмотрел на него почти удивлённо, наверное, слишком глубоко читая между строк. Затем он усмехнулся, наконец-то переставая выглядеть так, словно бы готов разорвать глотку первому заговорившему с ним.

— Пока что не знаю, но я что-нибудь обязательно продумаю.

— Фи какая непроработанная игра, даже квесты не прописали сразу же, — Стайлз наигранно взмахнул руками.

— А может тебе просто уровня не хватает для этой ветки, — Тео наклонился чуть ближе.

— Вы двое, — миссис Рэмзи злобно на них зашипела. У неё в руках был свёрнутый в трубочку сценарий и, казалось, она собиралась им постучать обо что-нибудь или кого-нибудь. — Миловаться будете после выступления, осталось всего-ничего.

— Да, конечно, — Тео обворожительно улыбнулся. Маска настолько легко легла на его лицо, что почти даже нельзя сказать, что он хотел что-то сильно сломать.

Правда, эта маска спала, стоило миссис Рэмзи только отвернуться.

Стайлз не стал это никак комментировать, решив и правда сосредоточиться на том, чтобы всё прошло хорошо. Тео помогал молча и без ошибок.

Спектакль закончился, и работавших за сценой тоже вытянули на поклон. Ребята из драмкружка собирались это всё отпраздновать вне школы, тем более что им нужно было ещё убраться.

— Вы можете идти, вы итак нас очень выручили, — сказала Кейтлин Тео и Хейден, когда все остальные спускались со сцены, чтобы поговорить с родителями и семьями, друзьями и остальными.

Стайлз видел, что рядом с папой стояла ещё и помощница Кларк. Наверное, ему стоило пойти к ним, но он решил остаться, чтобы хотя бы дать Хейден и Тео шанс сбежать.

— Я не против помочь вам всё это разобрать и остаться на праздник, — улыбнулась Хейден.

— Я тоже, тем более что нам разрешили миловаться после выступления, да, Стайлз? — Тео усмехнулся. Как-то сильно это всё походило на простой защитный механизм, а не реальное желание заигрывать.

— А вот для этого действия уже у тебя не хватает очков доверия, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — Тео покачал головой.

Стайлз отмахнулся и спрыгнул со сцены и пошёл прямо к папе. Хейден, судя по тому, как быстро она оказалась рядом, последовала за ним. Папа в очередной раз спросил, почему Стайлз официально так и не вступил в театральный кружок, и в целом разговор был почти ни о чём. Самым странным было наверное то, что Тео тоже говорил с какими-то взрослыми, кажется, его родителями. Стайлз их плохо помнил с детства, но видеть их было... странно. Казалось, у Тео не было никаких нормальных взрослых в жизни, но, может, он в этом ошибся.

Папа сказал проводить их до машины, и Стайлз с Хейден пошли.

— Что там был за рёв? — спросил папа, когда они отошли достаточно от толпы. — Мы не смогли выйти.

Стайлз заметил, как сжалась Хейден. Она, видимо, не в курсе сколько людей знают про это всё. Кажется, это промах Тео, если он её вроде как альфа, но никаких резких суждений и всё такое. Всё же, Хейден почти не было на всех важных событиях до этого времени, может она сама избегала этого, и Тео собирался поговорить с ней сегодня, но потом вмешалась дикая Кейтлин. По крайней мере, она была безумно довольна спектаклем, и её радостная улыбка и обсуждение со всеми были чем-то хорошим в этот день.

— Зверь приходил, я не знаю подробностей, — сказал Стайлз. — Хейден, никто труп не обсуждал какой-нибудь?

— Нет, насколько я знаю, — она сказала неловко, глядя на сестру. — Но я только слушала, я... могу сходить спросить у Лиама.

— Дыши, — Стайлз сам глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Спроси у Лиама что там было.

Лиам потерял сознание до того, как появился зверь. Оставался только Тео. Он сказал по смс, что зверь просто был там, без трупов. Но его появление возле школы, тем более что во время спектакля, на котором заполненный зал, и даже к некоторым рядам доносили стулья, вызывало опасения.

— Я созвонюсь с Арджентом и мы это обсудим, — сказал папа. — Скорее всего, встретимся завтра, так что предупреди своего Тео.

— Он не мой, он свой собственный, — Стайлз отмахнулся, затем обнял папу. — Ладно, я приеду поздно. Э, — он отстранился и посмотрел на Кларк. — Я могу завести Хейден домой, если что.

— Да я и сама могу дойти, — Хейден фыркнула.

— Уже поздно, даже сейчас, — сказала Кларк. — Так что да, я бы предпочла, чтобы тебя довёз или Стайлз, или Тео.

— Ладно, — Хейден фыркнула.

Они вернулись к изрядно опустевший зал. Некоторые ребята уже даже успели переодеться, подготовили пакеты для мусора, так как ну когда это люди в городе не мусорили.

— Хэй, чур я не подметаю! Зато могу унести стулья обратно в классы! — прежде чем кто-то успел что-то ему возразить, он хапнул два стула и вышел.

Уборка закончилась относительно быстро. Миссис Рэмзи не горела желанием оставлять их в зале одних, потому что если что — ответственность всё же на ней, поэтому они решили поехать куда-нибудь.

Алкоголь они не искали — слишком много с этим проблем, да и на следующий день в школу. Зато они отправились на окраины заповедника, разожгли огонь в бочке, включили музыку и немного расслабились.

Стайлз почти даже не заметил, что под конец этого всего остался рядом с Тео. Они не говорили, просто оба держали газировку, наблюдали, как танцевали ребята, у которых ещё были силы на это, и смотрели на звёзды.

Можно было даже забыть, что по этому лесу мог бегать огромный медведеподобный монстр, который хотел их всех убить. Но это проблема завтрашнего Стайлза, даже хотя на часах уже было это самое «завтра».

Стайлз почти не удивился, когда на следующий день после школы заметил стоящих возле джипа Тео и о чём-то с ним спорящего Скотта. Этого только не хватало. Он уже подумывал постоять и подождать, пока всё уляжется, но, чёрт возьми, это его джип. И им нужно было ехать.

— Если хотите подраться за мои руку и сердце на вечеринку в честь хэллоуина, то сделайте это где-нибудь подальше от моей машины, — Стайлз сказал громко на полпути, специально привлекая внимание. Может так хотя бы они не будут устраивать оборотничью сцену на парковке.

— Что? Нет! — возмущённо сказал Скотт.

— Замечательно, минус противник, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Что вы двое здесь забыли? — Стайлз подошёл и остановился рядом с ними. Пройти к водительскому сидению не получалось, и вряд ли он смог бы сдвинуть их с места.

— Ты же сказал, что будешь держаться от него подальше, — обвинил его Скотт.

— План изменился, альфа-мальчик или кто ты там, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

Скотт зарычал, и его глаза сверкнули голубым. Вау, вот это несдержанность.

— Он больше не альфа, теперь он просто омега, без стаи и без силы, — слишком самодовольно сказал Тео.

— Разве возвращение с того света лишает тебя сил альфы или вроде того?

— Ты знаешь про оборотней? — лицо Скотта удивлённо вытянулось.

— Я много чего знаю. Ну так что, ты здесь, чтобы сказать мне держаться подальше от Тео и, наверное, всех остальных за компанию? Потому что я решить за себя не могу, верно? — Стайлз усмехнулся и упёр руки в бёдра.

— Слушай, ты даже понятия не имеешь что происходит...

— Стайлз помогает нам искать Зверя, — заговорил Тео и победоносно посмотрел на Скотта. — В отличие от тебя.

Так, какие-то внутренние тёрки. Драма, на которую у Стайлза не хватало сил. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Ты так остро на него реагируешь из-за того, что он тебя убил? — нужно как-то себе установить фильтр между мыслями и ртом.

— Скорее, потому что его искра истинного альфы, — и ещё одна вещь о которой Стайлз не знал, но Тео сказал это с таким сарказмом, что вряд ли это что-то действительно важное, — выжгла себя, чтобы он выжил. А ещё потому что голубые глаза принадлежат убийцам, правда? — он улыбался так елейно и по-злодейски, что даже Стайлзу захотелось его чем-нибудь приложить.

— Я никого не убивал! — очень громко сказал Скотт, так что садящаяся в соседнюю машину девушка точно решила, что он кого-то убил. — Я не знаю почему у меня голубые глаза, но я никого не убивал...

— Знаете, я просто хочу домой, — почти правда. Он скорее хотел вернуться к расследованию, а то, что оно всё было дома — это совпадение. Они сейчас направлялись к Арджентам, и Стайлзу там очень не нравилось. — Так что, раз мы решили, то на хэллоуин меня ведёт Тео, вы меня пропустите, и я просто поеду.

— Подвезёшь? — спросил Тео, полностью игнорируя Скотта. — Обсудим наши наряды.

— Стайлз, может ты и знаешь про нас, но Тео всё ещё опасен.

— Не опаснее тебя. Если честно, ребята, вы крайне хреново скрываетесь, и единственное, что вас спасает, это то, что люди просто поставили себе блок на существование всего странного и сверхъестественного, — Стайлз при этом размахивал руками.

— Ты втянул его в это? — сменил тактику Скотт, полностью игнорируя слова Стайлза. А вот это было обидно.

— Я мальчик взрослый и самостоятельный, сам могу втянуться в какую-нибудь дичь, и никто мне для этого не нужен. А теперь, Скотт, отойди от моего джипа.

Тео усмехнулся и пошёл обходить машину, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сидение. И правильно, потому что разобраться со Скоттом Стайлз и сам может.

— Стайлз, слушай, это опасно, — Скотт не двинулся с места, и даже попробовал перехватить его руку, но Стайлз отодвинулся. Они никогда даже не встречались до того, как Стайлз переехал обратно, и ему очень не нравилось, когда практически незнакомцы его хватали. Да, он был тактильным человеком, но только с друзьями, и ненавидел, когда незнакомцы инициировали контакт без разрешения.

Сейчас Стайлз почти с удивлением осознал, что Тео входил в список тех, кто мог его касаться. И он не пользовался этим без острой нужды и до того случая в катакомбах. Ладно, не так важно.

— Ну в таком случае иди домой, а со мной всё будет в порядке. Отойди.

Скотт не отошёл. Стайлз просто попытался пройти. Видимо, оборотни не намного сильнее людей, потому что он смог оттолкнуть его и пройти к двери, даже открыть её. Это уже второй оборотень, которого Стайлз смог оттолкнуть, вау.

— Не смей трогать мою машину, — сказал Стайлз, прежде чем Скотт попытался закрыть дверь. — Это моя собственность, так что не лезь.

Стайлз не стал даже вслушиваться в то, что Скотт говорил, и просто сел в машину, затем потянулся и открыл дверь Тео. Он уверен, что тот победно улыбнулся Скотту, прежде чем сесть.

Они отъехали снова молча, потому что в школе было слишком много ушей.

— Ты едешь не домой, — заметил Тео.

— Они договорились сегодня встретиться у Арджентов, так что мы едем туда. Не знаю будет ли там кто-то кроме папы, мистера Арджента и нас с тобой.

— Хмм.

— Что?

— Ты мне напоминаешь сестру, — сказал Тео и постучал дверце пальцами, без когтей. — Она была редкостной занозой в заднице, — Стайлз фыркнул. — И тоже слишком умной для своего блага, — Тео выглядел почти грустным. — Она всегда за мной присматривала, знаешь?

Возможно, он немного переигрывал. Это говорилось всё для чего-то, но Стайлз решил подыграть. Всё же, сестра должна была быть близким человеком, и её смерть определённо его задела.

— Что с ней случилось?

— Она упала в расщелину, сломала ногу. Если бы тогда была не самая холодная ночь в году, она бы не замёрзла насмерть. Гипотермия. Я не смог за ней присмотреть так, как ей было нужно, — Стайлз снова мельком взглянул на Тео, и заметил, что тот крайне внимательно на него смотрел. — А о тебе я позабочусь. Так, как не смог позаботиться о ней.

— Ты попал к докторам сразу после её смерти, — сказал Стайлз, когда молчание слишком затянулось. — Это ведь никак не взаимосвязанные вещи?

Тео не сразу ответил. Видимо, думал, стоило ли соврать или ограничиться полуправдой.

— Они пересадили мне её сердце, когда она всё ещё была жива.

От такой правды хотелось остановиться на обочине очень резко. Стайлз облизнул губы, сглотнул, но ничего на это не сказал. И продолжил ехать. Видимо, он только что разблокировал эту странную ветку диалогов, или Тео хотел добиться от него чего-то. А может быть уже добился, чёрт разберёт.

— Мне жаль того подростка, который станет побочным ущербом. Ему очень не повезло, — всё же сказал Стайлз. Это была ложь, конечно, но ему должно было быть жаль.

— Тебе было жаль Донована? — спросил Тео, вместо того, чтобы указать на ложь.

Стайлз задумался. Вот и вопрос, ради которого Тео это всё сказал. Но он всё ещё не чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы признаться, что он обрадовался смерти Донована. К счастью, вопрос был удивительно размытым.

— Это была самозащита. Думаю, убийство Зверя, кем бы он ни был, тоже останется в первую очередь самозащитой. Тем более, в этот раз кровь будет на руках Пэрриша, может на твоих или кого-то из стаи.

Тео усмехнулся. Они доехали до жилого дома, в котором поселились Ардженты, так что разговаривать дальше не имело смысла.

И меньше всего Стайлз ожидал увидеть целый военный совет, когда они поднялись на нужный этаж. Тео, судя по всему, тоже. Папа стоял слишком хмурый, скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за жарким обсуждением.

— Так, что мы пропустили? — спросил Стайлз.

Ему никто не ответил, зато Джексон чуть ли не кинулся на Тео. Ему не дала этого сделать Лидия.

— Ты знал? — спросил мистер Арджент.

— Знал что? — спросил Стайлз.

— Не ты, — он указал на Тео. — Вот ты.

— О чём именно? — Тео вышел немного вперёд, словно бы вставая между всем этим советом и Стайлзом.

— О трупах, — сказала Эллисон. Пока что никто не хватался за оружие, и Стайлз был этому рад.

— Которые прятали в катакомбах, — подсказала Лидия. — Почему-то я их не почувствовала.

— Его сердце пропустило удар, — сказал Лиам.

— И я учил тебя, что это можно интерпретировать по-разному, — сказал Тео. — Конкретно в этом случае, это было удивление, потому что мне ничего не известно о телах в катакомбах.

— Доктора могли прятать там убитых Зверем людей? — спросил папа.

— Вполне. Туда никто не ходит, и водоочистительная станция давно заброшена. Они могли бы относить туда жертв Зверя, как помощник Пэрриш уносил к неметону жертв их экспериментов.

Повисла тишина.

— Мы нашли около тридцати тел, — заговорил папа. — Это существо необходимо остановить.

Мистер Арджент и остальные посмотрели на Эллисон, видимо, она была «альфой» в этой комнате.

— Да, — сказала она. Несколько секунд она продолжала смотреть на Тео, затем перевела всё своё внимание на папу. — Значит, нам необходимо разработать план атаки. Вместе у нас больше шансов.

— Я позвоню своим, — сказал Тео, доставая телефон. — Чтобы победить зверя пригодится любая помощь.

— А Скотту никто звонить не будет? — спросил Стайлз. — Ну, раз вам нужна любая помощь.

Даже Стайлз почувствовал тяжесть, повисшую в комнате, а это о чём-то да говорило.

— Он будет мешаться, — наконец-то сказала Эллисон. — Он против любого убийства.

— Да чёрта с два, — рассерженно сказал Айзек. — Он почти принял в стаю близнецов, которые убили Бойда, если бы не Питер, он бы отпустил Дюкалеона, который убил бы нас всех...

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — Стайлз примирительно поднял руки. И хотя сверхъестественная драма могла бы стать интересной, слушать её сейчас не стоило. У них были другие проблемы.

Папа тяжело смотрел на Стайлза, видимо, думая, что этого взгляда хватит на то, чтобы он понял, что ему тут не место. Но чёрта с два. Он наоборот подошёл к нему и присел рядом, показывая, что никуда уходить не собирался.

Даже несмотря на благие намерения, они всё же планировали убийство. Без суда и следствия. Линчевание. Папе это явно тяжело давалось — его плечи были напряжены, и он то сжимал, то расслаблял кулаки. Стайлз осторожно подвинул ногу и прижал к его. Папа мельком глянул на него, его выражение никак не изменилось, но линия плеч несколько расслабилась.

Ну что же, было две новости, вроде как хорошая и крайне плохая.

Вроде как хорошая — все люди и не очень быстро скооперировались и согласились сотрудничать. Потому что прямая угроза жизни всех жителей Бикон-Хиллз это не шутки. К этой охоте на Зверя подключились ещё помощники Штраус и Кларк, Кордова оставался дежурить на звонках в ту ночь, на всякий случай.

— Против оборотней хорошо помогает аконит, — сказал мистер Арджент и поставил на стол пулю с сиреневой жидкостью внутри.

— Но не против химер, — вставил Стайлз, так как Тео в тот момент не было.

Все оборотни и химеры, прихватив с собой Пэрриша и Лидию, ушли куда-то тренироваться. В квартире Арджентов, кроме Эллисон и её отца, были Стайлз с папой, Штраус с Кларк, а также Мэйсон, который только что не прыгал от энтузиазма относительно всего происходящего. Даже Стайлзу хотелось его посадить в угол и дать конфетку, чтобы сидел и не мешался.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Тео тебе что-то рассказал? — спросила Эллисон, подозрительно.

— Нет, он мне ничего не говорил, — Стайлз облизнул губы. Снова всё внимание на него. Ему хватило вытянувшихся лиц, когда папа сказал, что ему можно доверить огнестрел. Он сын полицейского, шерифа, владение оружием почти наследственное. — Пока вы занимались Пэрришем и его заморозкой, я нашёл записи Докторов. Там было написано, что людей аконит убивает.

— Не весь, — сразу же сказал мистер Арджент. — Тот, который мы используем, для людей почти безвреден.

И правильно сказал, потому что в комнате находились три представителя законопорядка. Выражение лица папы ничего не выдавало, но Стайлз заметил, как у него напряглась челюсть. Потому что из того, что они поняли, «охотники» брали закон в свои руки и сами решали, кого убивать, что было недопустимо.

— В любом случае, — Стайлз нехотя вернул внимание к себе, пока они не съехали с темы. — Оборотням от аконита не даёт излечиться сверхъестественная часть, у химер этого нет. Только регенерация. Так что я не уверен в эффективности этих пуль.

— Ты уверен? — спросил мистер Арджент.

— Он уверен, — сказал папа, прежде чем Стайлз успел огрызнуться. — Что убило Зверя в прошлый раз?

— Мы не знаем, — сказал мистер Арджент. — О местоположении этого артефакта знал только мой отец.

— Ну так спросите его, — Кларк пожала плечами.

— Он мёртв. Его убил Питер в прошлом году.

— Какой ещё Питер? — поинтересовался папа.

— Хейл, — выпалил Стайлз. — Питер Хейл. Вы ведь подожгли дом Хейлов, потому что они были оборотнями.

— Не мы, — поспешил откреститься мистер Арджент. — Это была моя сестра, и она отплатила за своё преступление жизнью.

— Как-то одна жизнь за восемь, не сильно честно, — всё же огрызнулся Стайлз.

— Стайлз, — предупреждающе сказал папа. Стайлз передёрнул плечами и скрестил руки на груди. — Мы поговорим о морали чуть позже, когда разберёмся со зверем. У вас совсем нет возможности найти это оружие, или хотя бы его описание?

И в этом состояла вторая плохая новость — нет, у них не было оружия, которым Ардженты убили Зверя почти двести лет назад. Ни единого описания. И никто не мог ответить на вопрос «почему».

В итоге было решено попробовать ограничиться снотворным или транквилизаторами, раз яд мог быть опасен и для всех остальных. К счастью, Стайлзу не пришлось стрелять. Было слишком много оборотней и остальных существ возле Зверя, а у Стайлза не настолько хороший прицел. Остальные тоже держали зверя на прицеле, но не атаковали.

Была заваруха. Это всё, что можно было сказать. В какой-то степени Стайлз даже радовался, что ему не пришлось идти напрямую. Вот тут регенерация была чем-то жутким.

Эллисон, стоявшая рядом с ним, обеспокоенно наблюдала за этим всем, словно бы генеральша, что отправила своё войско на битву и осталась в тылу. Правильный выбор, так сказать. Тем более что она человек. Матриарх древнего охотничьего клана, из того, что Стайлз понял. Эти люди всё равно убивали других, просто за то, что у них было что-то дополнительное в ДНК. Впрочем, Стайлз считал себя лучше.

С большим трудом им удалось разорвать зверя. Кажется, Тео впитал некую часть его сил, но это не точно. Его глаза загорелись голубым после этого на пару секунд, но стоило ему моргнуть, как свечение снова стало золотым.

Зверь не двигался. Стайлзу пришлось положить Эллисон руку на плечо, чтобы она не поспешила вперёд — слишком опасно. Кто знает регенерацию этих химер. Даже хотя последний удар нанёс горящий Пэрриш.

Стайлз не видел что происходило. Только то, что чёрная тень, составлявшая собой тело зверя, постепенно распадалась. И то, как замерли оборотни.

— Пусти, — сказала Эллисон и поспешила к остальным. Стайлз остался там, где был.

Он даже отсюда видел тело. Одежда смутно знакомая по столкновению в столовой. Татуировка на левой руке. Скотт Маккол оказался Зверем Бикон-Хиллз.

Кто-то, кто искренне считал себя хорошим, и думал, что знает лучше всех, как остальным нужно жить. И как Стайлз сам не догадался заранее?

Впрочем, нельзя было предугадать всего.

Стайлз вернулся с похорон Скотта. Он разулся и по пути наверх развязывал галстук. Пиджак он так и не надел, после того, как вышел из машины. Папа вернулся на станцию. После кладбища люди ехали в дом к Макколам на поминки. Стайлз недостаточно хорошо знал его или миссис Маккол. Он был знаком с агентом Макколом, и очень даже неплохо из-за событий прошлого года, но не больше.

Стайлз кинул пиджак на спинку стула, галстук на прикроватную тумбочку, а сам сел на кровать.

Стены очень изменились за последние несколько недель. Многие красные линии сменились зелёными или желтыми. Появились другие записи.

Слишком многое из этого больше не нужно. Стайлз не мог сидеть сложа руки, поэтому он взял тетрадь и стал составлять и структурировать всю информацию, которую только нашёл, начиная с пожара Хейлов.

Через несколько часов Стайлз снял последние записи про химер. Тетрадь оказалась заполнена, в основном потому что Стайлз вклеивал записи на некоторые страницы, и пытался это как-то упорядочить.

На улице уже стемнело, но Стайлз не стал включать свет в комнате, только экран ноутбука. Почему-то было такое чувство, что для этой работы нужна была темнота.

Теперь на стенах не осталось ничего, кроме рисунков и плакатов. И крохотных дырочек, показывающих, что что-то здесь было приколото. Стайлз положил тетрадь на стол рядом с ноутбуком и потёр лицо руками.

Всего каких-то пару недель назад на этих руках была кровь Донована, о чем он никому так и не рассказал. И теперь, хоть и опосредованно, ещё и Скотта.

Возникло острое желание вымыть их.

Они могли бы найти другой способ. Как-то выяснить, что это был именно Скотт, ведь все знаки были прямо перед ними. Опереться на старые мифы о том, что если позвать оборотня по имени, он обратится в человека. Что угодно.

История, однако, не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Что сделано, то сделано.

И всё равно, хотя эта часть мистических тайн Бикон-Хиллз закончена, не на все вопросы получены ответы. Так что Стайлз взял новый листок и стал записывать.

Что делать с докторами? Как с ними можно разобраться? Как Стайлз вообще теперь вписывается в это сверхъестественное, в «стаю»? Кто вообще в этой стае? Почему неметон срубили? Почему он не мог сосредоточиться на книге о докторах? Почему Тео счёл это чем-то важным? Что именно перенял у зверя Тео? Не укусит ли их это за задницу? Где Валак?

Стайлз закрепил новые вопросы и отошёл от стены, чтобы лучше видеть. Красные кнопки и новые нити. Возможно, он поспешил с тем, чтобы убирать все записи. Возможно, ему просто стоит сделать новые но с другой точки зрения.

Из мыслей выдернул звонок в дверь. Стайлз посмотрел на экран ноутбука, почти полночь, и кого нелёгкая принесла. Папа сегодня оставался на ночной смене, да и у него всегда был с собой ключ. Кира бы позвонила перед приходом, и вряд ли бы вообще стала так поздно приезжать. Кейтлин уехала из города к бабушке на несколько дней.

Он спустился на первый этаж и выглянул в окошко рядом с дверью. Вообще там мог быть и кто-то из преступников, решивший отомстить папе за что-то им сделанное, и сейчас Стайлз получит пулю в лицо.

Но нет, за дверью стоял Тео. Он не улыбался, успел переодеться с похорон (с которых его не выгнали лишь чудом. Стайлз вообще считал, что никому из них приходить не стоило, и Тео особенно, но это уже совсем другая история), и выглядел почти даже уставшим. Без привычной уже полуухмылки он казался несколько угрожающим, но не настолько, чтобы испугаться. Стайлз вздохнул и открыл дверь

— Привет, опять, — сказал Стайлз, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк. Он внезапно почувствовал ужасную усталость от всего произошедшего с начала этого школьного года.

И началось всё с приезда Тео.

— И снова здравствуй, — кивнул Тео, усмехнулся и поднял повыше пакет с едой. — Пустишь?

— Ты пришёл с подношением, древние боги его принимают, — Стайлз фыркнул и отошёл, пропуская внутрь. — Не забудь...

— Разуться, — Тео кивнул.

— Да, и дверь запереть, верхний замок, — Стайлз поставил пакет на нижнюю ступеньку, умудрившись сделать так, чтобы содержимое не перевернулось. — Иди потом наверх.

Да уж, совместное убийство, сокрытие другого убийства и вообще сблизили их достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог его так просто пустить в дом. По крайней мере, они были наедине. Он дошёл до кухни, взял кружки и тарелки, затем пошёл наверх. Тео уже был в комнате, даже достал часть еды из пакета. Китайская на вынос.

— В Бикон-Хиллз есть китайский ресторанчик? — спросил Стайлз. Нет, тарелки зря принёс, оно хорошо упаковано.

— Нет, но он есть в Дэвенфорде.

— И ты туда ехал только ради еды? — Стайлз фыркнул и поставил посуду на стол.

— По большому счёту мне хотелось просто проехаться, но затем я увидел ресторанчик, купил еду...

— И просто проезжал мимо, хотя твой дом на другом конце города? — Стайлз покачал головой.

— Будешь задавать ещё вопросы или сядешь уже есть? — Тео усмехнулся и вручил ему коробочку с лапшой.

Стайлз хотел продолжить допрос но голод был сильнее. Как напомнил живот, не урчанием, слава богам, он не ел ничего со вчерашнего дня. Стайлз взял коробочку и сел на компьютерный стул. Точно, кто бы принёс ещё столовые приборы. Впрочем, в пакете были палочки, и Стайлз ими не ел почти три года. Ну ничего, это как кататься на велосипеде, научился один раз и не забудет. Тео в это время держал свою порцию и разглядывал новые записи.

— Смотрю, ты немного разобрался с расследованиями, — сказал Тео, указав на стену.

— Ага.

— Хочешь послушать мои соображения на этот счёт?

— Когда захочу, тогда и спрошу, — Стайлз пожал плечами.

Он так и не начал есть, потому что наверняка ведь заляпает белую рубашку, и китайские соусы отстирываются просто отвратительно. Уж он-то знает.

— В таком случае, буду ждать, — Тео кивнул и осмотрелся, видимо, ища место, чтобы сесть. Ещё один стул нужно было бы тащить из кухни, оставалась только кровать.

— Тебя родители дома ждать не будут? — Стайлз отставил коробочку с воткнутыми в самый центр палочками.

— Нет, — легко сказал Тео. — Что-то не так?

— Я переодеться хочу. И, может, это, посмотрим что-нибудь? — Стайлз стал покачиваться из стороны в сторону на стуле.

— Хорошо, — Тео чуть улыбнулся. Черты его лица мягко выделялись в темноте комнаты, освещённые светом от экрана ноутбука. — Хочешь что-то определённое?

— Не знаю, — Стайлз повернулся к ноутбуку и открыл нетфликс. — Поищи что-нибудь, — он махнул рукой и встал.

Когда шёл к комоду, кое-что вспомнил. Несколько дней назад он заехал в зоомагазин и купил кое-что. Обещанный ошейник. Губы растянулись в усмешке.

— А у меня для тебя подарок, — сказал Стайлз. Он отложил одежду и наклонился к рюкзаку и достал оттуда ошейник с небольшим бубенчиком.

Тео смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением, затем усмехнулся.

— Может быть, ты на меня его и наденешь, — почти проурчал Тео и сделал шаг к Стайлзу.

Не понятно он на слабо брал, или же правда хотел, чтобы он его посадил на цепь, или как это называется. На самом деле он вполне себе мог найти нормальный чокер, но хотелось чего-то кожаного, и он помнил жалобы Кейтлин на то, что найти что-то хорошего качества в Бикон-Хиллз невозможно.

Впрочем, это было даже забавно. Стайлз усмехнулся и подошёл к Тео. Он приподнял подбородок, подставляя шею. Красивую, стоит сказать. Стайлз облизнул губы и надел ошейник на Тео, ощущая тепло шеи кончиками пальцев. Он надеялся, что вышло не слишком туго, проверил тем, что там есть расстояние для пальцев.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/J2EMWsw.png)

— Поводок бы для этого подошёл куда лучше, — Тео усмехнулся и Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на него. Затем до него дошло, он держал его за ошейник, подцепив его пальцами.

— Действительно, и тебе не помешал бы покороче, — Стайлз пожал плечами и высвободил руку, бубенчик звякнул при этом. — Ну по крайней мере я тебя буду слышать. А, ещё, у тебя глаза как у кошек не отсвечивают.

— Они светятся в темноте, — Тео моргнул, когда открыл глаза, они правда горели золотом. Интересно, но не сегодня. Тем более, нужно было ещё спросить про голубой цвет, и не показалось ли это всё.

— Твой родной цвет тебе идёт больше, — Стайлз опустил взгляд на губы Тео на несколько мгновений, затем развернулся и пошёл обратно к комоду, достал пижамные штаны и футболку, затем вышел из комнаты.

Тео между тем наклонился над ноутбуком и стал просматривать фильмы.

Тут была даже немного дилемма, с одной стороны, он оставлял Тео одного в его комнате, мало ли что он может сделать или попытаться узнать, с другой, переодеваться при нём хотелось ещё меньше. Тем более, что это всё вместе с умыванием, чисткой зубов и очередным мытьём рук заняло не больше пяти минут.

Тео выбрал «астрал». Он сидел на кровати Стайлза, уже налил, судя по всему, сок в стаканы, и ел палочками рис. Бордовый ошейник всё ещё красовался на его шее.

— Нам определённо не хватило ужасов за последнее время, — Стайлз фыркнул, но всё равно запустил фильм.

— И нам явно этого было мало, — Тео пожал плечами. Клейкий рис есть палочками не настолько извращение, как могло бы показаться.

— Ну тут другой тип ужасов, — Стайлз немного наклонил экран и сел рядом с Тео на кровать. — К слову, призраки и подобная астральная да паранормальная херь существуют?

— Вроде как да.

— Ты же снова шутишь, чтобы меня напугать?

— А тебя можно напугать чем-то таким?

— Я вообще ребёнок пугливый, — Стайлз стал уплетать лапшу.

— Ну да, конечно, — Тео передёрнул плечами и наклонился за своим стаканом. — Но если серьёзно, существуют сущности, которые паразитируют на разумах других. И примерно как в астрале, выводят тебя надолго, чтобы захватить тело.

— Неприятные ребята, — пробормотал Стайлз с набитым ртом.

— Надеюсь, мы с ними никогда не встретимся, — Тео кивнул и продолжил есть.

Неотвеченных вопросов оставалось слишком много. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он устал, и хотелось просто расслабиться под фильм, который играл на скримерах и удару кувалдой по пианино.

Он снова открыл глаза и приподнял голову. Если смог разобраться в прошлом, то разберётся и в этом. Тем более что теперь у него, вроде как, есть сверхъестественная поддержка. Он отвёл ногу и прижал колено к колену Тео.

Тео посмотрел на него, усмехнулся и ничего не сказал, тоже немного наклонив ногу к нему. Тепло.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
